Dez Beijos
by Livinha
Summary: /Tradução/ James e Lily fazem uma aposta:se ele conseguir beijá-la dez vezes até o fim do semestre, ela será sua namorada; se não, ele nunca mais falará com ela. Mas enquanto isso acontece, Lily descobre que essa é uma aposta que ela pode querer perder.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Sigmund Freud diz que a mente humana tem seis mecanismos próprios de defesa. Repressão, projeção, deslocamento, fórmula de reação, regressão e negação

Lily Evans está bem familiarizada com eles, especialmente negação, repressão e fórmula de reação (que é como uma forma extrema de negação, pela falta de uma definição mais simples). Negação que James Potter realmente não pode ser tão ruim, repressão dos tão horríveis frios que ela sente em sua espinha quando ele a toca. Sua reação violenta em qualquer lugar sempre que alguém menciona que talvez ela esteja gostando dele.

E era de sua total opinião que James se familiarizava com projeção, deslocamento e regressão. Ele experimentou projetar seus idiotas sentimentos adolescentes nela, como se ela estivesse interessada o bastante, e quando ela deu o fora nele, ele regrediu num irritante estado de criancice. Ou, na opinião de Lily, em seu estado normal. E deslocamento.

O único deslocamento que ela poderia pensar no momento, era que ele, de algum modo, deslocou seus lábios para os dela. Num corredor apertado. E por alguma outra razão desconhecida, ela não o empurrou.

Até que alguém colidiu com ele, e ela praticou sua própria forma de deslocamento, como em deslocar James pro seu lado e atravessar a cara dele.

- O que você está pensando, me beijando desse jeito!

- Que não era a reação que eu esperava – ele murmurou, colocando a mão no rosto. Aquilo iria doer por um tempo.

- Eu não acredito em você. Me agarrando e beijando dessa maneira. Fora daqui – ela disse incrédula. A raiva que tinha dele... Ela poderia matá-lo. Ou talvez levá-lo para o diretor por assédio sexual.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, e não é considerado assédio, se for desejado – James disse de repente.

- Eu não desejava!

- Então por que você me beijou de volta?

- Eu não sabia que era você. Garotos normalmente não aparecem e me beijam em corredores.

- Você amou isso.

- Foi o pior beijo que eu já me deram em toda minha vida – ela disse, dando a volta nele e andando pelo corredor.

- O pior. Então eu não consigo esperar pra ver como você responde ao melhor.

- Você não vai descobrir, isso não vai se repetir – ela depreciou, lançando-lhe um olhar de puro veneno por cima do ombro.

- Lily, espere – ele disse, a alcançando e agarrando seu pulso, fazendo com que ela quase caísse. Ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela para equilibrá-la, no que ela se afastou o encarando irritada.

- O quê? Você já me tocou o bastante por hoje.

- Eu quero fazer uma pequena aposta com você.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aposta? Aquilo não era bom. James realmente não vivia a vida pelas regras.

- Que tipo de aposta? Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de coisas – ela respondeu.

- Sobre beijar você. Eu quero fazer uma aposta, que eu posso beijar você de novo.

- Rá, provavelmente não. A não ser que seja fora da escola, pra você me molestar.

- Não, beijar você, e tendo você me beijando de volta.

Lily riu, a idéia era hilária. Ela? Beijar James?

- Continue vivendo seu sonho, Potter. É tudo o que tem.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, Evans. Você não estava dizendo isso num minuto atrás – ele lembrou.

- Minha boca estava ocupada de outra maneira. Obrigada.

- E ela poderia estar novamente a qualquer momen-

- Quieto, Potter – ela disse perigosamente.

- Se for assim que deseja, então aposto que consigo te beijar novamente.

- Realmente, quantas vezes exatamente? – ela perguntou criticamente, mesmo se fosse insano, este grau de insanidade poderia entreter.

- Hum… dez vezes.

- Dez vezes? O que tem bebido? – ela riu, voltando a andar.

James a impediu.

- Nós temos que fazer a aposta.

- E isso envolve você me beijar dez vezes – Lily disse com uma seriedade falsa.

James ignorou o divertimento óbvio dela.

- Sim, isso mesmo.

- Isso poderia ser interessante.

- Se eu conseguir te beijar dez vezes, e fazer você me beijar de volta até o fim do ano, você terá que ser minha namorada.

Lily inclinou a cabeça, observando-o. Ele estava realmente sério. Triste, realmente.

- O que eu ganho com a aposta, se você não conseguir?

- Eu nunca direi uma palavra para você pelo resto da vida.

Lily o encarou.

- É um acordo. Mas até fim do primeiro semestre, não o ano todo. É mais fácil. E aquele beijo não contou.

- Feito. Alguma outra exigência que eu deva saber?

- Você não pode contar selinhos. Tem que ser de boca aberta. Não que eles venham a acontecer.

- Regras muito restritas, Evans, você tem certeza que está secretamente excitada quanto a isso? – ele a provocou. Ela o ignorou.

- E nós temos que entrar em acordo em como contar. Nós podemos pegar uma terceira pessoa pra ajudar. Porque, obviamente, nós teremos conflitos de opiniões.

- Certo, nós podemos perguntar ao Sirius.

- Não, ele ficará do seu lad. – ela disse indignada.

- Certo, Remus ou Peter?

- O que acha da Alice?

- Não, garotas são traidoras quando estão juntas nessas coisas.

Lily o encarou intensamente por um minuto, então suspirou.

- Certo, nós podemos usar seus amigos apenas se eles prometerem serem justos.

- Eles serão, você tem minha palavra.

- Como se contasse...

- O que você quis dizer? – ele disse ofendido.

- Quero dizer que você é homem, e a palavra de homens não pode ser crida.

- Então não é apenas comigo?

- Principalmente você – ela replicou.

- Quando esta aposta começa, Evans?

- Começa amanhã. Não fique excitado, você irá perder – ela disse confiante.

- Isso nós veremos.

Lily girou e se afastou, desejando entender o que havia começado para si mesma.

**

* * *

****NT:** isso aí, amores... bem, como vocês perceberam, isso não é uma Nota da Autora (NA), e sim uma Nota da Tradutora (NT). Estou traduzindo essa fic, _Ten Kisses _no nome original, mais para treinar meu inglês e, também, me ajudar a deixar minha cabeça mais tranqüila, uma vez que _Harry Potter e o Encontro das Trevas _está entrando numa fase dark, ou quando _Mistério de Starta_ não estiver sendo escrita. Ou seja: essa fic é mais para relaxar meus nervos que estão mais loucos que o Batman! Mas eu prometo que tentarei atualizar em no máximo a cada 15 dias, uma vez que os capítulos são curtos e a fic é uma delícia! "Dez Beijos" não vai me atrapalhar em nada com as outras duas fics, ok?

Espero que tenham gostado! E desde já me desculpo por qualquer erro!

Beijos,

Livinha


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

Lily suspirou dramaticamente, sentando ao lado de Alice à mesa. Ela estava receando a hora da refeição o dia todo, pois isso significava ver James. Como ela tinha permitido que sua primeira semana na escola tivesse sido tão desordenada? O sétimo ano tinha tudo para ser o melhor; ela se tornara monitora-chefe, James o monitor-chefe, mas ele não arruinaria seu aproveitamento em ser monitora-chefe. Não enquanto ela, até final do semestre, não falasse mais com ele.

- O que há de errado? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Este é um daqueles problemas de garotas que eu devia deixar pra lá? – Frank perguntou.

- Não, é só o Potter.

- O que aconteceu? – eles perguntaram juntos. Eles faziam todo o tipo de coisa juntos, e Lily estava começando a sentir que sobrava.

- Ele, tipo, ah, me beijou. Hoje, no corredor – ela admitiu, olhando pros próprios pés, corando.

- O quê?

- É, e nós fizemos um tipo de aposta e…

- Espera, eu quero ouvir sobre o beijo – Alice interrompeu. – Ele beija bem?

- O que… Não, foi horrível. Alice, eu deveria... quero dizer… - Lily gaguejou.

- Por que você se importa se ele beija bem? – Frank perguntou rapidamente.

- O quê? Ele é bonito – Alice respondeu.

Frank olhou desconcertado, e Lily sorriu pra ele.

- Você sabe que é o nosso favorito.

- Nós te amamos. Quem mais tolera a gente, como você? – Alice adicionou.

- De qualquer modo, voltando ao que é importante, que aposta? - Frank perguntou.

Lily suspirou, não havia escapatória. Seus amigos descobririam de qualquer maneira mesmo.

- Nós fizemos um acordo que se ele conseguir me beijar dez vezes antes do fim do semestre, eu tenho que me tornar a namorada dele, se ele não conseguir, nunca mais terei que me preocupar com o fato dele querer falar comigo.

- O quê? Lily, isso é loucura! – Alice gritou.

- Você sabe que dando essa permissão, ele vai tentar te beijar a hora que bem entender. Isso é realmente esperto?

Lily ficou pálida. Isso era um pensamento assustador.

- Ele não tentaria a qualquer hora. Tentaria?

**xxx**

James deitou em sua cama, no seu quarto; Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam espalhados pelo aposento.

- Então, finalmente você fez alguma coisa? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ele fez uma coisa enorme. E foi rejeitado como nas outras vezes – Remus comentou.

- Mas ele nunca a beijou antes. E isso é uma coisa que se conta.

Peter mantinha-se fora dessa parte da conversa. Sua experiência com garotas era limitada. Ele não sabia o que adicionar.

- E como foi?

Dos três, apenas Sirius poderia perguntar tão francamente. Remus o olhou, desaprovando, o que Sirius ignorou, e voltou sua atenção para a resposta de James.

- Foi… incrível.

E ele soou tão apaixonadamente tolo, que Remus olhou para Sirius e Peter:

- Não o provoquem. Ele é um homem apaixonado.

Os outros dois garotos olharam-no decepcionados. Então, Peter fez a mais óbvia das perguntas:

- O que ela fez?

- Ah… Ela me bateu – James disse simplesmente.

- Ela te bateu?

- Então, por que você está tão bem assim?

Sirius e Remus falaram juntos e tão rapidamente, que James não soube pra quem responder primeiro.

- Sim, ela me bateu, e eu estou feliz, porque logo ela será minha namorada.

- Ah, pode explicar isso. Ela bateu em você e logo ela será sua namorada? - Sirius perguntou.

- Nós fizemos uma aposta. Vou explicar…

**xxx**

Por que James insistiu em sentar ao seu lado na aula de Poções, foi um mistério para Lily. Usualmente, ele estaria ao lado de Sirius, ou, se não, no de Remus ou Peter. Afina, era geralmente fora da sala de aula que ele a cercava.

Como resultado, ela estava cada vez mais nervosa, e não pôde se concentrar na poção que eles deviam estar supostamente fazendo. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era que ele tentaria beijá-la.

Ela estava justamente nomeando as razões para não deixar que ele a beijasse no meio da aula, além do professor estar ali, quando ela sentiu a mão dele em seu colo. O que ele estava fazendo?!

Ela agarrou a mão de James e a apertou. Ele afastou sua mão.

- Ai, Lily, o que foi isso?

- Você estava com sua mão em meu colo – ela ciciou.

- Eu estava alcançando o livro, esse que você não está olhando. Eu não quero que nossa poção saia errada.

Lily olhou pra baixo e viu que seu livro estava aberto em seu colo. Ela estava muito preocupada para usá-lo.

- Onde está o seu livro?

- Com Sirius. Nós fazemos isso desde que começamos a trabalhar juntos, nenhum dos dois trás dois livros pra classe.

- Você o perdeu, não perdeu?

- Não, eu perdi o do Sirius. Perdi depois que roubei, porque eu tinha perdido o meu. Então, quando encontrei o meu, Sirius o pegou, pois eu tinha pegado ele e perdido. Eu então peguei o do Peter, mas o Remus me fez devolvê-lo – ele explicou.

- Por que você apenas não comprou um novo?

- Desperdício de dinheiro. Por que gastar com livros? Tem coisas muito mais importantes.

Lily suspirou. Ele nunca cresceria? James percebeu o suspiro dela e segurou sua mão.

- Se fizer você feliz, eu enviarei uma coruja esta noite requisitando um livro novo.

Lily puxou sua mão de volta.

- Eu realmente não me importo com o que você faz. Pare de me tocar.

­

- Com medo de gostar?

- Dificilmente.

A aula havia terminado, e Lily rapidamente foi em direção à porta. Ela não queria dar a James uma chance que fosse. Entretanto, ela pôde ter calculado mal o quão longe estava dele, porque James a alcançou, pegando seu pulso e puxando-a de encontro a ele.

Ele envolveu seu braço facilmente na cintura dela, e deixou seus rostos muito pertos.

- Se você não está com medo, por que foge?

Ela sentiu a respiração dele bater em seu pescoço. Ele estava tentando beijá-la, e não havia muito que fazer para pará-lo. Por que ela tinha feito aquela aposta estúpida? Ela fechou seus olhos, apertando-os em antecipação; deixá-lo fazer apenas uma vez não iria doer, ela tinha mais nove vezes para fugir.

- Lily, venha! – uma voz a chamou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Meus amigos estão esperando, já vou. Tchau – ela disse de supetão, andando pra longe dele rapidamente. Dessa vez foi perto, muito perto.

James a viu se afastar e sorriu. Ele estava definitivamente ganhando a aposta.

* * *

**NT:** Não aconteceu muito neste capítulo, ele foi mais pra mostrar os amigos de James, os de Lily e outras coisas mais. No próximo capítulo tem mais Lily e James... sozinhos! E digo que será, no mínimo, interessante..hihihi

A propósito, capítulo passado, falei que atualizaria **Dez Beijos** a cada quinze dias, mas vou procurar atualizar todos os sábados, ok?

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

**Mah Evans Weasley: **eis capítulo novo, Mah! Espero que goste! Beijos.

**Rose Samartinne: **mas, Lily estressada é bom, pois aí dá mais "tchan" quando o James pega ela de jeito...hihihi... e a aposta vai ser diferente e quente! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Thaty: **e continuo sim! Aqui está o Cap.2, espero que tenha gostado! D

**Mel.Bel.louca: **promete mesmo, Mel! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 2.

**Nat D: **obrigada pelos elogios, Nat! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Oliivia: **horrííííível a aposta mesmo..hihihi... mas eu faria uma dessas de muito bom grado com o Sirius..rsrs.. Mas.. (hem-hem) espero que tenha gostado! D

Aos que apenas deram uma passadinha...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos,

Livinha


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Lily fugiu de onde James estava, imaginando a expressão presunçosa que ele tinha em seu rosto. Ela quase o beijara!

- Lily, o que foi aquilo, você estava prestes a beijar o James? – Alice sussurrou.

- Eu não estava!

- Eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – Lily gritou, atravessando, tempestuosa, o salão comunal até o dormitório das garotas.

Frank entrou no salão comunal e viu tanto Lily marchando pro andar superior quanto Alice, que ficara no salão.

- O que há de errado com ela?

- Ela não quer falar sobre isso.

**xxx**

Seus amigos foram atenciosos (ou talvez receosos) o bastante, para deixá-la sozinha até o dia seguinte, onde não mencionariam nada sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior. E ela esperava, mais que tudo, que James também deixasse isso passar e não mencionasse nada.

Suas esperanças foram extremamente frustradas, quando Lily sentiu um pedaço de papel aterrissar em seu colo, durante a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Relanceando os olhos para o professor, ela, cuidadosamente, abriu o bilhete.

_Lily,_

_Me encontre, esta noite, na torre de astronomia, às dez horas da noite._

_James_

_PS: nem pense em não aparecer, eu mando alguém pra te buscar._

Lily virou-se em seu assento e olhou com raiva na direção de James. Mandar alguém para buscá-la; como se ele ou seus amigos pudessem entrar no dormitório das garotas. Esperou até que ele a olhasse de volta e rasgou o bilhete bem ao meio.

Alice a olhou estranhando, assim como Frank, que perguntou:

- Lily, o que você está fazendo?

- Estou destruindo um bilhete que o Potter me mandou – ela respondeu, agitando sua varinha e fazendo com que o bilhete fosse para uma pilha de cinzas, e queimou como se tivesse feito algo ofensivo.

- Pobre pedaço de papel, não teve chance alguma - Frank falou.

Lily olhou para Alice e rolou os olhos para Frank. Seus amigos apenas não entendiam seu jeito em odiar James Potter. Mas, partindo dos sorrisos enormes que eles trocavam entre si, Lily pensou que, talvez, eles soubessem.

**xxx--xxx**

Eram dez horas e cinco minutos e Lily estava se recusando em deixar seu quarto. Não estava indo se encontrar com James, assim como ele ainda não mandara ninguém para buscá-la. Observou seu reflexo no espelho quando pensou no rapaz, sua feição mostrando-se realmente desagradável. Lembrava-lhe sua irmã, Petunia. Lily desfez a carranca e foi pentear os cabelos quando viu uma imagem às suas costas, refletida no espelho.

No que ela girou, viu Sirius parado. O que foi até melhor do que pensava, já que estava esperando por James.

- Sirius? Como você entrou aqui? - ela sibilou, relanceando os olhos pelo quarto. Uma de suas companheiras o viu e olhou para Lily estranhamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu a conheço, se é que você me entende. Foi no terceiro ano. Uma boa garota, um tanto doida, mas era realmente carinhosa de vez em quando.

Lily se sentou e voltou a pentear seus cabelos. Ela não iria deixar James - ou o amigo idiota dele - interferir em sua vida.

- Não foi isso que lhe perguntei. Como você entrou, se garotos não são autorizados?

- Não é a primeira vez. Agora, como fiz, nunca poderei dizer. Isso se espalharia e seria um caos; garotos agindo furtivamente para ver suas namoradas e você, sendo monitora, teria que puni-los, contudo, com sua incrível generosidade e clemência, você não faria isso comigo...

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Saia e fale ao James que não vou encontrá-lo nesta ou em qualquer noite.

- Eu temi que você dissesse isso - Sirius falou, olhando-a sentada, com triste ironia.

- James deveria saber que eu diria isso. Agora, vá embora, antes que eu comece a gritar que há um garoto aqui e todas as garotas decidam atacar você.

- Elas não atacariam, já disse a você que esta não é a primeira vez. Além disso, o que você está fazendo que seja tão importante e que a impede de ir?

Lily suspirou em aborrecimento. De todas as pessoas, James tinha que enviar a única que não aceitaria resposta alguma.

- Estou escovando meus cabelos - ela replicou, considerando acertar Sirius com sua escova de cabelo para fazê-lo ir embora. Se fosse James quem estivesse ali, ela já teria feito isso.

Sirius pareceu ter percebido isso e tomou a escova das mãos de Lily.

- Hei, eu não termi-

Sirius correu a escova rapidamente pelos cabelos dela para, em seguida, pegar o braço de Lily e a puxar.

- Agora, com seu cabelo escovado - e você está adorável -, venha comigo; é terrivelmente rude deixar James esperando.

- Sirius, me solta - ela ordenou.

- Desculpe, tenho ordens - ele replicou, puxando-a logo atrás de si, pela mão.

- Solte minha mão.

- Isso seria o melhor, eu não acho que James apreciaria a idéia de eu estar segurando sua mão. Especialmente quando ele deseja fazer isso.

- Eu vou te bater, se você não parar - ela ameaçou ao passo em que era arrastada pra fora do dormitório até o salão comunal, e então afora deste. - Você vai me puxar o caminho todo?

- Você andaria do meu lado, de boa vontade?

- Não!

- Então, sim.

Lily suspirou e murmurou para si mesma:

- Tão bárbaro, realmente. Idiota.

- Quem? Eu ou o James?

- Ambos. Francamente, me arrastar quarto afora, no meio da noite. Você deveria me jogar sobre seus ombros também e me carregar neles, seria quase civilizado.

Sirius olhou para ela, atrás de si, considerando por um momento.

- Toque em mim e você morre. E me solte, já estou indo, uma vez que tenho que matar o James.

Eles finalmente alcançaram a torre de astronomia, e Lily entrou. Sirius ficou parado, esperando à porta.

- Você não vai entrar? - Lily perguntou.

- E ficar segurando vela? Não, estou apenas te entregando e indo embora. Tenho minha própria dama para me encontrar.

Lily considerou fugir dali, mas decidiu o contrário. Se James estava desesperado o bastante para enviar Sirius, poderia ser algo importante. Ela entrou, fazendo a porta fechar atrás dela com um barulho.

- O que você quer?

James a olhou do lugar em que estava, então desviou o olhar.

- Está atrasada - ele disse.

- Eu não vinha, até que você enviou aquele lunático pra me arrastar até aqui.

- Arrastar você? Ele arrastou você até aqui? Isto não foi o que eu pedi. Eu disse para persuadi-la.

- Como ele entrou lá? Você não sabe como, sabe? - ela perguntou alarmada. Se tivesse que aguardar alguma visita surpresa de James, enlouqueceria.

- Não, ele não quis me dizer. Já tentei descobrir.

Lily caminhou calma pela sala e sentou-se perto dele.

- O que você queria?

James a olhou com irritação.

- Se for pra ficar deste jeito, Lily, pode ir.

- Por mim tudo bem - ela irritou-se, ficando de pé.

- Não, Lily, espere, eu não quis dizer isso - ele gritou, agarrando-a e a puxando para se sentarem.

- Você me deixa louca! - ela explodiu, soltando-se e afastando-se dele.

- E você acha que não me deixa do mesmo jeito? Você me faz ficar insano!

- Então, por que está me perseguindo? - ela desafiou.

- Você acha que escolhi me sentir assim? Eu não posso evitar. Não escolhi me apaixonar por você, apenas aconteceu. Se eu tivesse escolha, teria me apaixonado por alguém mais doce e flexível.

Lily o olhou, reprimindo um sorriso pelo que ele dissera. Esta declaração deveria tê-la magoado, o que não aconteceu. Se Lily fosse James, não iria querer gostar dela tampouco.

- Doce e flexível? - ela perguntou, querendo saber até onde ele iria com aquilo. Ela não era flexível, mas era doce. Ao menos seus amigos pensavam isso.

- Sim, é o jeito que a garota dos livros de romance era descrita antes do cara beijá-la e...

- Espere, você lê esses livros inúteis? - Lily o interrompeu.

- Não, eles não são meus, são do Peter. Eu apenas os encontrei - ele se defendeu.

- E os leu - Lily adicionou.

- Superficialmente. E prometi pela vida do meu coelho de estimação que nunca contaria a alguém que Peter os lê - James esclareceu.

- Mas, você não tem um coelho de estimação.

- Foi o que ele disse também.

Lily rolou os olhos e suspirou. Por que ela estava ali exatamente?

- Havia alguma razão pra você querer me ver? Outra, além da de expressar que você desejava que eu fosse doce e flexível?

- Eu não desejo que você seja doce e flexível. Se você os fosse, não seria a Lily, e eu não amaria você.

Lily olhou-o chocada; ele disse que a amava? Não significava nada, pessoas soltavam essa palavra o tempo todo por aí.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Que gosto de você do jeito que você é - ele respondeu, não entendendo o que ela estava perguntando.

Lily sentiu-se como se não pudesse respirar. Ele disse que a amava. Simples assim. E tudo o que ele disse foi encantador. Ela poderia lhe dar alguns pontos por isso, se ele tivesse usado a palavra "gostar" em vez de "amar". Poderia ser qualquer palavra. Mas não "amor".

- Não, você disse: "Eu não amaria você", você disse "amar". Você não quis dizer isso, certo? Quero dizer, não seriamente, você estava apenas brincando, não estava?

James a olhou e eles mantiveram esse contato por um segundo. A intensidade daquele olhar fez Lily desviar seus olhos. Estava claro que, o que quer que fosse que James sentia por ela, era algo intenso, amor ou não.

- Como você acha que me sinto em relação a você? Você me dispensou centenas de vezes e eu ainda estou aqui, e se isso não é o bastante, o que vai ser?

Lily recusou-se em olhá-lo, ao menos enquanto ele a olhasse daquela maneira. Se James realmente a amava, então ela se sentiria mal em rejeitá-lo. Ela o odiava, mas não queria dizer isso. Não conseguiria apenas quebrar o coração de alguém.

James observou o estado de Lily; ela não o olharia, parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. E isso era um progresso, mas, do jeito que eles iam, ele teria que levar o resto do semestre para lhe dar um beijo, que dirá dez. Considerou alcançá-la e beijá-la ali, contudo, decidiu o contrário. Lily precisava de tempo para pensar, digerir o que ele lhe dissera.

James levantou-se e pegou na mão dela, fazendo Lily ficar de pé. E, em vez de soltar a mão da garota, a trouxe até seus lábios e a beijou. Ela pareceu alarmada no ato, confirmando a James suas suspeitas: de que aquela não era a melhor hora para beijá-la.

- Boa noite, Lily. Você quer que eu a acompanhe de volta?

- Vai na frente, quero ficar aqui por enquanto.

Lily o viu se virar e ir embora, então segurou a mão que James beijara na altura de seu coração. Se ele simplesmente soubesse das coisas que ela estava pensando quando a beijou daquela maneira, não teria ido. Ela teria que manter seus sentimentos sob controle. Realmente teria.

* * *

_**NT: **__É, não tivemos beijo na boca... T.T Agora sabemos de onde o Harry tirou tanta nobreza... Além da teimosia...rs... Ou seria burrice? 'Tá'í uma questão a ser discutida..hihihihi..._

_**O meu muito obrigada a:**_

**Mah Evans Weasley: **a Lilly não beijou nou capítuo anterior, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de ser beijada nesse..hihihi... Vamos ver até onde ela agüenta! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Thaty: **você tem dúvida dos motivos da Lilly ter aceitado essa aposta? Rsrs.. Se ainda tem, aguarde, aguarde..hihihi..Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Oliivia: **o James causa um monte de coisas nas pessoas..rs..embora eu ainda prefira o Sirius..rs..mas isso já é outro caso.. E logo teremos beijo... (E que beijo!!) Espero que tenha gostado...

**Srta Nunuh: **essa fic é TDB! Uma gostosa comédia romântica, e sim, eu estou adorando traduzi-la! E espero que você continue gostando. Beijos.

**Mrs. Na Potter: **até que não demorei a att, né? E sim, quando menos a Lilly ver... o James já vai ter ganho a aposta... Se bem que,com certeza, seria a Lilly quem sai ganhando no fim..hihi.. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Tahh Halliwell: **que bom que está gostando! E obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijo.

**suicidepotion: **pode deixar que tento att todos os sábados! Que bom que está gostando, espero que continue assim! D Beijos.

**Julinha Potter: **quer mais? Então aqui está, Julinha..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Diana P. Black: **a Lilly realmente pensa que engana alguém..hahahaha...e vc acha que o Black daria APENAS uns bons caldos? Ele daria o caldo,o complemente, o acompanhamento... nuuuu... (autora se desfalece só em imaginar.. ah, como eu amo Sirius Black!!) Surtos à parte..hihi.. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

_E aos que deram aquela passadinha básica..._

_Beijos, e espero que tenham gostado._

_Livinha_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

- Então, ele te arrastou até a torre de astronomia?

Lily suspirou; ela já tinha contado toda a história para Alice e Frank, entretanto, Alice havia perdido o início dela.

- Não, Sirius Black me arrastou até a torre e James.

- Como ele entrou no seu quarto? - Alice perguntou.

- Eu ainda não sei. Mas, se você o vir com alguma garota nos dormitórios, me diga.

- Ah, Lily, não arruíne a diversão dele. Talvez nós devêssemos descobrir como, para o Frank entrar sorrateiramente; eu odeio ter de entrar no dormitório dos garotos. Eles são tão sujos, comparados aos nossos.

- Alice, eu acho que você está perdendo o ponto da conversa - Frank disse.

- Tá certo. Então, Lily, me diz de novo como ele contou que a amava.

- Eu já contei umas cem vezes, por que isso importa tanto? - Lily perguntou exasperada.

- Para descobrir se ele estava dizendo à verdade, ou fazendo aquela coisa terrível que os garotos fazem: mentindo para conseguir ficar com você.

Lily olhou Alice por um momento, atordoada. Ela não considerou que James estivesse mentindo. Se ele disse que a amava, então, ela tinha certeza que foi isso que ele quis dizer. Qualquer um correria o risco de se declarar, entretanto, James saberia, melhor que ninguém, que ela o censuraria, e ele não admitiria seu amor, se não tivesse absoluta certeza. E Lily tinha visto o olhar dele, se James estava mentindo, então era muito bom no que fazia.

- Frank, você é um garoto...

- Agradeço a ambas por, finalmente, perceberem.

Lily ignorou esta resposta, já que era direcionada a Alice de qualquer modo. Continuou:

- Então, me diz, você acha que ele estava mentindo?

Frank a olhou, vendo a expressão ansiosa de Lily. Ela queria que James estivesse mentindo, realmente queria. Às vezes, a verdade era difícil, se dita na cara. Contudo, Frank não poderia mentir apenas para aliviá-la, todos sabiam que James a amava. Todos conseguiam ver isso, exceto Lily.

- Eu acredito que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Se ele estava mentindo, só para poder ficar com você, como a Alice disse, ele teria tentado...ahm...ficar com você na torre.

Lily enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos, não havia jeito dela manter essa aposta com James; se ele a amava, seria cruel. Ela ganharia e, fazendo isso, o machucaria terrivelmente. A parte dela, que era supostamente não se importar com James, não estava dando certo. Lily temia que a parte que lhe cabia na aposta fosse por água abaixo.

**xxx--xxx**

- Francamente, Sirius, eu disse para persuadi-la a vir, não puxá-la como se fosse um cão numa coleira - James censurou. Ele tinha ido direto para o quarto deles, na noite anterior, disposto a acordar Sirius para repreendê-lo, mas o amigo estava num sono similar ao de quem havia bebido todas.

- Ela não poderia ser persuadida. Você deveria ter se apaixonado por uma garota menos teimosa. Eu lhe disse que ela quase me bateu? Um abuso. Eu prevejo violência doméstica como o maior dos problemas em seu futuro.

- Pare de mudar de assunto. Da próxima vez, eu pedirei ao Remus, acho que ela gosta dele. Ele era monitor, como ela - James suspeitou.

- Eu poderia ter sido monitor, se tivesse pelo menos seguido algumas das regras.

- Sim, mas você quebra todas elas - James retorquiu. - Como eu quebrei; foi um milagre ter me tornado monitor-chefe. Mas, com a Lily também sendo, eu consigo suportar essa coisa chata de seguir regras. Ou, ao menos, de não ser apanhado enquanto as quebro.

- Você ter se tornado monitor-chefe foi uma coisa boa. Uma vez que você conquiste a Lily, eu, Remus e Peter, seremos capazes de escapar de qualquer coisa. Com exceção dos professores, mas, eles não são os únicos quem perambulam pelos corredores, à noite. Podemos fazer qualquer coisa, sem sermos punidos.

James pensou que seria cruel acabar com a ilusão de Sirius, então, não disse nada. Lily não deixaria ninguém escapar impune de coisa alguma. Isso fez James se lembrar sobre o que ele queria falar com o amigo, inicialmente:

- Você tem que se desculpar com a Lily.

- Pelo quê?

- Por arrastá-la até a torre de astronomia - James falou firme.

- Por quê? Você quem me mandou levá-la até lá.

- Foi, mas não desse jeito. De qualquer maneira, se você se desculpar, e acontecer de mencionar que está fazendo isto porque eu mandei, posso ganhar alguns pontos com a Lily. Então, faça isso.

- É melhor que você seja feliz, companheiro.

**xxx--xxx**

Lily deitou-se de costas, encarando o brilhante céu azul. Estava um dia perfeitamente bom, e ela o tinha passado sozinha. Alice e Frank estavam "estudando", o que ela tinha certeza de que ambos estavam sentados na biblioteca, trocando olhares e esperando que um confessasse o amor eterno pelo outro. Ela estava tão cansada de romances. Queria que o mundo fosse justo com os solteiros. Ou desenvolvesse reprodução assexuada. Assim, garotos que você estivesse supostamente odiando, não admitiriam estar apaixonados.

Fechou os olhos, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos. E ela estava quase alcançando o sono, quando percebeu alguém bloqueando a luz do sol.

- Alice? Frank? São vocês?

- Adivinhe de novo.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou pra cima.

- Sirius? O que você quer? James mandou você?

- De certo modo - ele respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Lily se sentou também e o olhou.

- Ele quer que eu me desculpe por te arrastar até a torre de astronomia. Eu deveria ter encontrado um jeito melhor pra te levar até lá.

- Então, ele quer que você se desculpe - Lily disse.

- Isso.

- Quer dizer que, se ele não tivesse pedido, você não se desculparia?

- Algo assim.

- Ah, eu entendo. Ele está tentando me ganhar - ela concluiu.

- Algo assim - Sirius repetiu.

Lily riu; era engraçado, de certo modo, que James estivesse tão desesperado para ficar com ela.

- Você deveria dar uma chance a ele, francamente, pelo bem de nós, que somos amigos dele. É só mencionar seu nome, que ele age como no primeiro ano, quando se apaixonou rápida e perdidamente. É triste, realmente - Sirius atestou.

Lily relanceou novamente os olhos para Sirius. Se alguém tivesse certeza de que James a amava, seria o melhor amigo dele.

- Sirius, posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

- Isso foi uma pergunta. - Lily lhe lançou um olhar irritado. - Mas, vá em frente e pergunte outra coisa - ele adicionou.

- É sobre James, algo que ele me disse. Na torre de astronomia, ele... Ele, mais ou menos, disse que me amava. Você o conhece melhor que ninguém; ele disse a verdade?

- Lily, acredite no que lhe digo: ele te ama, sempre amou. Você nunca encontrará algum outro idiota caindo de amores por você.

A garota se jogou no chão, deitando-se novamente. Por que ele tinha que amá-la, por quê?

**xxx--xxx**

Ela odiava a noite. Isso significava fazer rondas. Até agora, Lily tinha sido capaz de patrulhar sozinha. James tinha fugido dessas rondas com uma desculpa sobre Remus ter ficado doente e que ele estava tomando conta do amigo. Ela tinha certeza de que isso era uma mentira, mas, não tinha objeção, realmente.

Entretanto, agora que James não intencionava dar essa desculpa, eles teriam que se agüentar por um tempo indeterminado. E isso parecia ser uma probabilidade assustadora. James estava todo ansioso em dar aqueles dez beijos.

Depois de esperar no corredor por quinze minutos, Lily chegou a conclusão de que ele não viria, então, ela iria fazer a ronda. Já estava até indo, quando uma voz chamou seu nome.

- Está atrasado - ela falou rispidamente, sem olhar para trás. James correu para alcançá-la.

- Eu tive que cuidar de um negócio.

Lily andou ao lado dele, silenciosa. Provavelmente, ele não faria nada.

- Fiquei sabendo que você teve uma interessante conversa com Sirius, hoje.

- É um jeito de descrevê-la - Lily comentou secamente.

- Lily, eu não quero que você fique em pânico por causa disso. Se você apenas pensasse sobre o que te falei, teria percebido que eu a amava desde que a vi pela primeira vez.

Ela não tinha a intenção de encará-lo, tinha que terminar essa aposta, realmente tinha.

- James, eu não acho que devamos continuar fazendo isso.

- O quê?

- Essa aposta. Se você se importa comigo, como diz. Então, essa aposta só vai te machucar, caso continuemos com isso. Eu não posso magoar alguém desse jeito, mesmo essa pessoa sendo você.

James suspirou, ele esperava por isso. Lily era gentil por natureza, e magoar alguém, mesmo se esse alguém ela afirmasse odiar, não era algo que ela queria.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Lily. Eu consigo lidar com isso.

- Eu estou tentando fazer algo legal por você, e esta vai ser a única vez; apenas aceite e seja feliz - insistiu.

James sabia que ela não desistiria. Não se ele usasse as táticas certas.

- Se você realmente quer acabar com isso, ótimo. Mas não tente dizer que eu sou o motivo, quando, na verdade, você está com medo.

Lily ficou boquiaberta e o olhou com os olhos arregalados. Com medo? Ela não estava com medo.

- Medo de quê? - ela exigiu.

- Medo de perder - James replicou.

- Não estou com medo de perder. Eu vou ganhar esta aposta estúpida e, quando ganhá-la, vou esfregar isso na sua cara.

- Esta é a Lily que eu conheço, que não precisa de muito pra perder a paciência. Você sempre teve a intenção de agir agressivamente?

Lily parou de andar e girou, indo na direção oposta a James. Ele também girou e a seguiu. Adorava provocá-la.

- Vá embora.

- Não posso, temos que patrulhar os corredores juntos.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinha - Lily disse entre os dentes.

- Você pode, mas, eu sentiria falta da sua companhia, e eu sei que você também sentiria falta da minha.

- Não consigo pensar em nada que me faria menos falta.

- Não minta pra você mesma, Lily, você gosta de mim. Se não gostasse, nunca teria aceitado a aposta.

Lily novamente parou de andar e o encarou:

- Eu aceitei essa aposta, pra me livrar de você.

James deu um passo, aproximando-se dela.

- Você aceitou essa aposta, porque você quis que eu tivesse uma desculpa pra tentar beijá-la, quando me desse vontade.

Lily sentiu uma imensa vontade de socá-lo. Não tinha nada a ver. Ela não desejava beijá-lo. Não mesmo.

- Você é a última pessoa do mundo quem eu iria querer beijar.

- Eu poderia beijá-la a qualquer hora que eu quisesse.

- Você não poderia, seu arrogante, presunçoso, pretensioso, seu grande idiota! - ela gritou.

- Poderia. Eu poderia beijá-la agora - ele disse confiante.

- Não, você não poderia. Se você acha que eu vou permitir que alguém como você me...-

Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando James a agarrou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Ele a fez andar de costas até deixá-la contra a parede. James ficou desapontado no início por ela ter se recusado a corresponder, mas, ela não o empurrara, e isso o induziu a acreditar que logo ela corresponderia.

Ele manteve o beijo, beliscando com os dentes o lábio inferior de Lily, pressionando-a contra a parede, até que a ouviu soltar um barulho baixo, entretanto, se foi de prazer ou de protesto, ele não saberia dizer, mas pensou que isso soou mais como auto-frustração. Então, ela começou a beijá-lo de volta, hesitantemente, como se ela tentasse ter o controle de si mesma.

James já estava impaciente, sabia que Lily queria beijá-lo, mas ela estava resistindo. Ela estava deixando tudo para ele fazer, assim, poderia culpá-lo, sem dúvida. Mas ela queria isso tanto quanto ele. Para testar esta teoria, James a beijou com ímpeto, passando sua língua nos lábios dela; ele a sentiu ceder, mas recuar novamente. Lily soltou um gemido, no que James supôs ser de desapontamento.

Ela não ficou desapontada por muito tempo, no entanto; James rapidamente acabou com aquela distância e colocou novamente seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a sem reserva. Ele poderia manter esse momento exato, onde ela estava completamente entregue.

Lily, entretanto, não poderia. Ela sentia-se como se estivesse em um sonho. Sua razão estava gritando para que parasse, até que então essa voz ficou fraca para ser ouvida. Ela ergueu e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de James, puxando-o contra ela. Sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem na lateral de seu corpo, os lábios dele nos seus, seu corpo sendo pressionado contra o dele, era maravilhoso. Era difícil acreditar que fosse James Potter quem a estava fazendo se sentir dessa maneira.

Tão logo que esse pensamento alcançou sua cabeça, foi como se tivesse acertado-a fisicamente. Ela estava beijando James Potter, o garoto que ela odiava. E ela estava _beijando-o._

Lily o empurrou e se afastou com poucos passos. Olhou-o com horror, ofegando, contudo, ela não tinha certeza se era por causa de um ataque de pânico ou apenas pelo efeito do beijo.

James parecia muito mais calmo, ele simplesmente passou a mão pelos lábios e observou, satisfeito, o batom que havia neles.

- Você...eu...nós... - Lily começou, mas, não conseguiu terminar. Estava sem palavras.

James entendeu seu discurso incoerente. Ela provavelmente estava em choque. Ele se aproximou dela e passou seu polegar no canto do lábio de Lily.

- Seu batom manchou.

- Não me toque - ela falou rapidamente, afastando-se dele e se apoiando à parede.

James a observou por um tempo e disse calmamente:

- Você vai ficar bem, Lily?

Lily o ignorou e continuou tomando fôlego. O que aconteceu foi um erro ridículo, e não aconteceria novamente. Mesmo se ele beijasse bem. Mesmo que ele a fizesse ter aquelas sensações.

- Eu acho que estou tendo um ataque de pânico - ela disse entre suas tomadas de fôlego.

- Eu acho que você está exagerando.

Ela o encarou e sentiu como se estivesse morrendo. Ou atirando algo. De qualquer maneira, não havia nada para jogar nele, então, ela apenas lhe fez um gesto rápido.

- Que gentil, querida. Eu devo ter deixado você realmente louca, um gesto rude desse não é seu estilo.

- Eu não estou exagerando. Você...você me beijou!

- Sim, e você me beijou de volta - ele lembrou.

- Essa porcaria não importa.

- É a única coisa que importa. Agora, restam apenas nove beijos.

Lily o olhou, praguejando-se por ser tão estúpida.

- Eu não suporto você - ela declarou com firmeza.

- É bem óbvio. A propósito, você continua me beijando nos corredores - James replicou sarcasticamente.

- Eu te odeio. - Ela ignorou o comentário dele.

- Eu te amo.

- Não diga isso, eu não quero ouvir. Apenas vá embora - ela ordenou.

- Não.

- James!

- Eu sempre soube que teria você gritando meu nome, um dia.

- Deixe-me em paz!

Ele aproximou-se de Lily e olhou no rosto dela. Ela parecia estar à beira de um ataque de pânico. Não resistia em provocá-la.

- Eu irei. - James deu mais um passo, ficando bem perto. - Beijo de despedida?

Lily se afastou dele:

- Não. Não vou beijá-lo de novo.

- Eu acho que você já disse isso.

- Agora, eu quis dizer exatamente isso.

- Então, da outra vez, você não quis me dizer isso, do mesmo jeito que quer me beijar de novo - James a provocou.

- Não! Eu quis dizer isso em ambas as vezes, eu só... Vá embora, James - disse frustrada.

Ele lhe sorriu e inclinou-se, depositando um breve beijo nos lábios dela. Foi tão rápido, que Lily não teve tempo de protestar. Quando ela foi abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, James falou rápido:

- Boa noite, Lily. - E foi embora.

Lily cruzou os braços e o assistiu ir embora. De maneira alguma, ela o beijaria novamente.

* * *

**NB:** Acho que os beijos daqui para frente serão tão bons quanto esse. Tirou meu ar! rsrs Eu sei que a fic é Lily e James, mas o Sirius consegue roubar a cena quando aparece! Ele é demais! Tão sutil, o cachorão... To adorando Liv! Beijos

_**NT: **__Tardo, mas não falho..rsrs.. o feriado acabou me embolando o meio de campo, então demorei um pouquinho mais. Mas aí está o capítulo! E com beijo! \o/_

_Só me pergunto por quanto tempo a Lily vai continuar sendo tão teimosa... _

_E aprumei uma beta, pra me ajudar na coerência do texto! Obrigada, Pamela Black!_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Georgea: **mana, que gostoso tê-la por aqui!rsrs..Veio me trazer um humilde presente??hehehe... Mas imagina a mega cena de amasso que seria ao resolver esses dez beijos de uma vez?? Bom...ahm... é... vamos parar de imaginar..rs.. espero que tenha gostado do beijo! E um beijo pra você tbm!

**Oliivia: **e teve beijos!! E a Lily não é insensível! Só um pouquinho insegura e, também, racional. Mas vamos ver até quando isso vai ficar..rs.. espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Você que não colocou nome: **mas eu acho que sei quem você é. Diana P. Black? Acertei?rsrs.. Enfim, James e Lily são tudo de bom.. eles se completam! Razão e impulsividade! (E Sirius Black é realmente tudo o que você disse!! - autora desfalece de novo!) E o fazemos sofrer, porque adoramos consolar..hihi.. E eu ADORO o Remus! Ele é tão tudo! Fofo, inteligente, íntegro... A propósito, adoro Remus/Tonks! Espero que goste da minha outra fic! E que também tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijo. (Ah, sim... sem problemas com a "intimidade"rsrsrs)

**suicidepotion: **quem não quer uma declaração daquelas, né? Ai, ai... E teve beijo sim!! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Srta. Nunuh: **podem falar o que for, mas James Potter é sim, TDB! Ao menos depois que deixou de ser um moleque mimado..hehe.. E sim, essa fic é muito fofa! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Bbiiaa: **o James é lindo! Mas o maroto apaixonante, eu acho o Sirius..hehe.. fazer o que... (E ainda bem que nossas opiniões são diferentes.r.s) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E obrigada pelo elogio! D

**Fezinha Evans: **Ah, que bom que está gostando da tradução! E a fic é sim, fofa! Uma delícia! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Obrigada pelo elogio. Beijo!

**Ara Potter: **o casal é mesmo, TDB! E que bom que está gostando, mana! Espero que tenha gostado do beijo também. Beijo pra você!

**Gika Black: **Sirius Black egoísta..rsrs.. Se contar, vira festa, né?rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Rose Samartinne: **e os amigos também vão interagir... eles vão ser peças ligeiramente importantes na fic...rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Pamela Black: **Beta! (aperta) Mais uma parceria entre a gente... Primeiro escrevendo, agora, você betando eu...rs..E sou eu quem aproveito essa tradução. Leio uma fic gostosa e treino meu inglês! Bom, não??rs.. Beijos!!

_Espero que todos tenham saciado a vontade do beijo..rs.._

_E pra quem só deu uma passadinha, digo o mesmo._

_E deixem reviews, please!!_

_Beijos a todos,_

_Livinha._


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Frank e Alice sentaram-se ao redor de Lily, no salão comunal, esperando pacientemente que ela lhes contasse o que acontecera na noite anterior. A garota encontrava-se num estado de histeria quando foi deitar-se, e apenas avisou Alice que contaria a ela de manhã. Então, a primeira coisa que Alice fez ao amanhecer, foi puxar a amiga da cama e levá-la até o salão comunal para juntarem-se a Frank.

- O que aconteceu? - Alice repetiu pela quarta vez.

- Se você não quiser falar sobre isso... - Frank começou.

- Ela quer falar sobre isso - Alice intrometeu-se.

- Foi o James, ele me beijou. De novo.

Alice e Frank trocaram olhares, e a garota escorregou para perto de Lily.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Uma coisa dessas nunca machucou alguém.

- Machuca, quando quem faz é o James - Lily falou.

- Lily, posso fazer uma pergunta? - Alice perguntou. A ruiva acenou afirmativamente e a amiga continuou. - Quando você começou a chamá-lo de James?

Lily arregalou os olhos para depois enterrar o rosto numa das almofadas do sofá.

- Eu não sei - ela respondeu. - Quero dizer, você tem que chamar a pessoa pelo primeiro nome quando a beija, senão, soa como se você fosse uma qualquer.

Frank se aproximou e apertou a mão dela.

- Não fique triste, Lily; beijar alguém não é o fim do mundo. Poderia ser pior, você poderia ter... - Vendo a expressão no rosto da amiga, Frank não terminou a frase; ele sabia muito bem o que provocava a ira de Lily Evans. Apenas esperava que James Potter soubesse tanto quanto ele.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Lily não ficou surpresa ao surpreender James aproximar-se dela no corredor. Seria uma maneira de se exibir, e lembrá-la do que havia acontecido.

- Vá embora Ja-Potter.

- Voltando a me chamar de Potter? Eu gosto disso, me faz sentir como se você fosse minha amante...

- Cale a boca, James.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria em sua decisão.

Lily caminhou em silêncio, esperando, assim, que ele fosse por outro corredor e não a acompanhasse. Entretanto, James estava perfeitamente feliz em caminhar ao lado dela sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que você quer, James? Você não tem aula ou algo do tipo? - ela perguntou rispidamente.

- Tempo livre. Você também, certo? Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa juntos.

- Alguma coisa juntos? Tá, vamos jogar esconde-esconde, você se esconde e eu vou te procurar de vez em quando.

- Às vezes eu acredito que você quer se livrar de mim.

- Só às vezes? - Lily falou aborrecida.

- Olhe ali, são Sirius e Peter. Eu me pergunto por onde o Remus anda. Venha, vamos nos juntar a eles - James disse, localizando seus amigos ao fim do corredor.

- Você vai, eu...

- Vem também - James terminou por ela, pegando a mão de Lily, puxando-a junto.

- Qual é o motivo de você me arrastar até seus amigos? - ela sibilou, sentindo que já perdera muito tempo com eles.

- Se nós vamos ser um casal, você tem de aprender a fazer as coisas juntos, ser mais recíproca.

- Mas nós não seremos um casal - Lily rosnou.

- Espere e verá. Você perderá esta aposta - James replicou, parando em frente a Sirius e Peter.

- Ah, olhe eles de mãos dadas - Sirius disse a Peter. Lily rapidamente puxou sua mão da de James.

- Nós não estamos.

- Mas estavam - Peter observou. Lily o olhou secamente e o garoto pareceu murchar.

- Não era nada disso - ela se defendeu.

- Eu acho que a dama protesta demais - Sirius disse, apoiando-se na parede.

Lily abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas James rapidamente a cortou:

- Então, Sirius, você sabe onde o Remus está?

- Estudando na biblioteca. Uma grande perda de tempo em minha opinião, ainda que aquela linda Ravenclaw esteja lá, como sempre, a essa hora do dia. Talvez seja realmente por isso que ele está lá.

- Talvez ele tenha mais coisas em sua cabeça, e não apenas garotas, ao contrário de algumas pessoas - Lily disse, olhando significativamente para James e Sirius.

- Nós temos mais que garotas em nossas cabeças - James defendeu-se.

- Verdade? Como o quê? - Lily desafiou.

Os dois se olharam e disseram juntos:

- Quadribol.

Lily rolou os olhos e disse alto, mas para nenhum deles em particular:

- Os garotos só pensam nisso?

- Eu não penso nisso - Peter respondeu.

- Eu acredito que essa foi uma pergunta retórica - Sirius o informou.

- Ah...

- Ótimo. Aprecio em ver que você não desperdiça seu tempo pensando em coisas estúpidas - Lily disse amavelmente, sorrindo para Peter de maneira doce, o bastante para aborrecer James.

- Peter, vá buscar o Remo na biblioteca - James sugeriu.

- Por que eu? - choramingou o garoto.

- Porque Sirius pareceu muito interessado na bonita Ravenclaw para sair de lá com Remus.

- Estou magoado; você acha que eu te abandonaria por um rosto bonito? - Sirius perguntou, simulando tristeza.

- Sim.

- Ótimo, porque eu abandonaria, se ela fosse bonita e estivesse disposta o bastante.

- Disposta a quê? - Lily perguntou.

- A um monte de coisas que não pretendo dizer a você.

James segurou Lily pelo braço e a virou para encará-lo.

- Há algo que nós temos que discutir.

- Só pra você saber, eu não estou disposta. A fazer nada.

- Não é isso. É sobre nossa pequena aposta; você me ouviu dizer, ontem à noite, que restavam nove, quando, na verdade, restam oito beijos.

- O quê? Como você me chega com isso, agora? - Lily gritou.

- Eu te beijei duas vezes. Três, na verdade, se você contar o último beijo - ele pensou.

- O último não contou, foi curto demais pra contar - ela se defendeu.

Sirius sentou-se no chão, assistindo, divertido, os dois.

- Eu sei. Mas os outros dois devem ser contados como dois.

- O quê? Porque você se afastou e me beijou de novo num intervalo de meio segundo? Esse curto intervalo não serve para se contar dois beijos! - ela protestou.

- Conta sim.

- Não conta!

- Você tem que discordar comigo em tudo? - ele lamentou.

- Você sempre tem que acreditar que está certo?

James virou-se então para encarar Sirius.

- Assim não vamos chegar a lugar algum, mesmo se ficássemos aqui discutindo o dia todo. Sirius, você decide.

- Com certeza ele vai ficar do seu lado - Lily acusou raivosamente.

- Se ele ficar do meu lado é porque estou certo - James falou rápida e irritadamente

- Se ele ficar do seu lado é porque é seu amigo - ela devolveu.

- Ele não vai ficar do meu lado por amizade.

- Vai sim.

Sirius levantou-se e olhou pros dois por um segundo. Eles realmente discutiam como um casal.

- Alguém irá ouvir de que lado eu vou ficar antes de discutirem sobre isso?

Ambos pararam de discutir e olharam pra ele.

- Eu digo que a Lily está certa - ele disse, sentando-se no chão mais uma vez

- Rá! Então são nove, não oito - ela disse triunfantemente.

- Sirius! Por que você ficou do lado dela?

- O quê? Você deveria estar feliz, agora que você tem uma desculpa pra dar um beijo a mais nela.

Lily olhou para James, alarmada, e disse rapidamente:

- Esqueçam a discussão. Restam oito.

James abriu a boca para dizer algo, no que Lily ergueu seu punho e disse apressada:

- Olha a hora, tenho que ir. Tchau, tchau. - E apressou-se em sair dali. James achou isso estranho, considerando que ela não estava usando um relógio.

Ele esperou até que ela estivesse ido e viro-se para Sirius:

- Você tinha tudo planejado?

- Eu venho dizendo a você, há cinco anos, que sou um gênio, mas você nunca ouviu.

- E eu achando que o Remus fosse o mais esperto de nós.

* * *

**N/B:** Esse capítulo não teve beijo, mas foi muito engraçado! Sirius e James juntos sempre rendem boas risadas! O Sirius pensa rápido nas coisas né?! Imagina só em algumas situações especiais... Adorei esse capítulo Liv! Beijos

_**NT: **__Ah, o Sirius realmente é TDB..rsrs.. Até quando ele não é o principal numa fic, ele tem que dar o ar de sua admirável modéstia..hahaha.. Esse não teve beijo, mas no próximo vai ter! Desculpem a demora, mas é que estou terrivelmente sem tempo com trabalho e faculdade (fim de semestre é o cão!!), então, não vou poder responder às reviews, senão demoraria ainda mais pra atualizar! _

_Mas meu muito obrigada a:_

_Minha beta Pamela Black, __**Bbiiaa, **__Gika Black, __**Mel.Bel.louca, **__Gláuce Volpi, __**Diana P.Black, **__suicidepotion,__** Thaty, **__Svit-Kona, __**Mrs. Na Potter, **__Rose Samartinne, __**Suki Korosu, **__Nandinhah Evans Potter,__** Bianca Evans, **__Michele Ramos Machado,__** Sally Owens.**_

(Só faltou pra Xuxa e pra Sasha..hahahahaha)

_Amei todos os comentários!_

_Beijos a todos,_

_Livinha_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

James sabia que Lily fugir era bom sinal. Significava que ela sentia-se desconfortável, e queria manter-se afastada dele. Claro que isso acontecera na maior parte da vida dela, porém, agora, era porque ela gostava dele. Só que teimava em não admitir. Mesmo para si mesma. Ele teria que lidar com tudo cuidadosamente; se agisse rapidamente, a assustaria, se fosse devagar, perderia tempo, e não havia muito tempo para se perder. James tinha que fazê-la ver que eles estavam destinados um para o outro. Ele estava certo de que ganharia a aposta, mas não queria forçar, queria que ela se apaixonasse gradativamente. E isso iria exigir mais paciência do que ele tinha.

XXX--XXX

Lily quase ignorou seus deveres por estar tão preocupada em evitar James. Depois de eles discutirem, e ela fugir feito um cãozinho assustado, estava certa de que ele tiraria proveito e forçaria outro beijo. Não "forçar" no sentido literal, mas seduzi-la, que era a melhor arma dele. Setembro já estava quase terminando e James já havia conseguido beijá-la duas...quatro vezes, isso se o beijo que começou tudo contasse, e incluindo o beijo de boa noite.

Contudo, o senso de dever acabou vencendo e ela foi patrulhar os corredores, tentando, de todas as maneiras, ignorar James ao seu lado.

- Então, depois da nossa briga, eu pensei que seria mais fácil nos beijar e acabar logo com isso.

Lily virou a cabeça para encará-lo. Não tinha ouvido uma única palavra que ele tinha dito antes dessa última frase. Estava ignorando-o completamente, concentrando-se no número de passos que havia dado, para distrair-se.

- O que foi?

- Lily, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?

- Não. Pensei que você tivesse percebido.

- Se eu tivesse percebido, por que continuaria falando? - ele perguntou frustrado.

- Porque você ama o som da sua própria voz.

James sabia que poderia responder àquilo, e eles poderiam discutir o resto da noite, mas não estava a fim. Então, em vez de dizer alguma coisa, ele a agarrou e a prensou contra a parede.

- Me solte!

- Acho que não - ele disse, olhando-a de cima por ser mais alto.

Lily o empurrou, mas James não se moveu. Depois de alguns segundos empurrando-o e o amaldiçoando, ela praticamente se afundou à parede, tentando criar assim um pequeno espaço entre os dois, respirando com dificuldade.

- Já terminou? - ele perguntou, parecendo entediado.

- Você vai me soltar, não consigo respirar - ela retorquiu rispidamente.

- Eu sei aplicar os Primeiros Socorros - James falou sugestivo.

- Estamos numa posição errada pra isso.

- Vou fazer em qualquer posição que eu puder.

O que ele disse, fez com que Lily lhe desse um tapa no braço. James estava certo de que, se ela conseguisse alcançar seu rosto, o tapa teria lhe acertado lá.

- É só uma brincadeira, Lily.

- Você está me vendo rir?

James suspirou, Lily estava dificultando de novo. Provavelmente, ela ainda estava irritada por causa da discussão de antes, pois, mesmo ganhando em seus argumentos, ela havia pedido. De qualquer maneira, ela realmente não poderia ter ganhado, e era isso que a irritava. Ela estava se lamentando, mesmo tendo permitido aquela aposta.

- Lily, vamos, relaxe - ele disse, sorrindo para ela. Estava esperando que a garota lhe sorrisse de volta, mas não aconteceu. - Lily... - ele insistiu, antes de se inclinar e depositar um beijo na altura do ombro dela.

Ela enrijeceu seu corpo, mas não o mandou parar. James relanceou os olhos para Lily e viu que ela estava com os dela fechados. Ele tomou isso como um sinal para ter cuidado, enquanto voltava a beijar o pescoço dela até o maxilar. Ouviu-a soltar um curto lamento, e fez com que seus lábios ficassem bem pertos dos dela.

- James, não - Lily disse suavemente, praticamente implorando para ele não beijá-la.

Era um pedido que ele, definitivamente, queria negar, pois sabia que se ele atendesse Lily, ela não seria a única a enlouquecer. Às vezes, para se ganhar uma guerra, tinha que perder algumas batalhas. E essas batalhas eram sempre melhor perdidas em teoria.

James fechou os olhos e encostou suas testas, ouvindo-a soltar um suspiro de alívio. Ele não abriu os olhos, e muito menos Lily, apenas aproveitava aquela proximidade por um minuto.

- Lily, eu não vou beijar você apenas se você concordar com uma coisa.

- Quanta consideração, você não me beijar. O que te fez pensar que eu deixaria? - ela perguntou com raiva. Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, vendo-a encará-lo com a face rubra. Ela estava corando.

- Você realmente diria não? - ele replicou, sabendo que ela não diria "não", e sabendo que Lily também sabia muito bem disso. O fato de estar corada, a entregava.

- Como é? - ela perguntou, não desviando o olhar.

James precisou de todas as suas forças para não beijá-la e provar que estava certo, mas algo lhe dizia que ele também não poderia estar certo o tempo todo.

- Saia comigo amanhã, no tempo livre.

- Por quê? - perguntou desconfiada.

Ele desejou realmente que ela aprendesse a confiar nele.

- Só conversar. Você sabe, conhecer você melhor - ele respondeu.

- Então você não está apenas tentando ficar sozinho comigo e me beijar como um garoto apaixonado?

- Não. Eu amo beijar você... - Ele parou de falar ao olhar os lábios dela, tão próximos dos seus. Olhou então para o alto rapidamente, antes que caísse em tentação. - Mas isso não é tudo o que eu quero de você. Eu me apaixonei pela sua alma, não pelos seus lábios.

Lily o olhou, surpresa pelas palavras dele. Nem todos eram como ele, fazendo esse tipo de sacrifício. Ele não tinha mais tanto tempo, mas queria passá-los conversando e não tentando ganhar a aposta.

- Então, você não vai tentar me beijar?

- Farei o possível para conseguir - ele falou, afastando-se dela.

Lily, de repente, teve uma idéia. Ela cruzou os braços e seus olhos brilharam quando o encarou. James odiava aquele olhar. Quando uma mulher tinha aquele brilho nos olhos, significava problemas.

- Prometa - ela exigiu.

Não havia jeito de sair daquilo. Ele poderia dizer não, mas tinha que tentar.

- Prometer o quê?

- Prometa que não vai tentar me beijar amanhã.

James segurou um gemido, ela estava armando uma pra ele. Se dissesse não, ela começaria com uns de seus discursos do tipo: "se você se importa comigo como diz, você vai prometer e blá blá blá..."

- Eu prometo.

Depois que eles terminaram as rondas nos corredores e disseram boa noite, Lily foi para seu quarto e pensou naquela conversa. James não a beijara e prometera que não o faria no dia seguinte. Por alguma razão, o fato de que ele quis beijá-la a preocupou mais do que se ele a tivesse beijado.

Isso era muito para se considerar sozinha. Lily precisava do conselho de alguém que sempre quis dá-lo - ela querendo recebê-lo ou não.

- Alice! Alice, acorde - sussurrou, sentando-se aos pés da cama e indo devagar até ficar ao lado da amiga.

- Humm-quê? - Alice falou com a voz enrolada, quase ininteligivelmente; virou para o lado e abraçou o travesseiro. Lily a virou para si. - Estou acordada, estou acordada.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que aconteceu? O James te beijou de novo? - Alice perguntou, sentando-se e olhando desejosamente para seu travesseiro, por sobre o ombro.

- Não... ele não me beijou - Lily disse, tentando compreender o que acontecera.

- Então qual é a grande novidade? Ele não te beijou. Bom pra você.

- E ele me prometeu que não tentaria me beijar amanhã - Lily adicionou.

- Você o fez prometer isso? E ele aceitou? Bom trabalho, Lily - Alice disse, afundando-se em seu travesseiro.

Lily a agarrou e a fez sentar-se de novo.

- Por que ele faria algo assim?

Alice suspirou, percebendo que ela não voltaria a dormir até que Lily tivesse todas as respostas de seus problemas. Tinha vezes que Alice se perguntava como Lily era tão esperta, sendo que ela não conseguia perceber a mais óbvia das coisas.

- Lily, todos nós já estamos cansados de saber que James te ama. Ele quer te fazer feliz. Se você mandá-lo atravessar o salão comunal dos Slyltherins nu, ele vai.

Lily chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando retirar a visão perturbadora que se formara em sua mente pelo que a amiga havia dito. Bem, talvez nem tão perturbadora assim...

- Alice, eu acho que minha cabeça vai explodir. Ganhando ou perdendo, James Potter ainda vai continuar apaixonado por mim.

- Eu sei, querida. Mas você o odeia, se lembra? Você vai viver, se quebrar o coração dele - Alice respondeu. Fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

Lily olhou para sua amiga adormecida, considerando o que ela disse. Poderia viver se quebrasse o coração de James? E por que, com isso, ela se sentia como se estivesse quebrando o seu próprio?

XXX

Lily acordou no dia seguinte e se encontrou no chão, deitada ao lado da cama de Alice. Colocou a mão em sua cabeça e olhou para cima.

- Você está bem aí embaixo, Lily?

- Alice, por que eu estou no chão?

- Você adormeceu aos pés da minha cama. Eu tentei te acordar, mas você acabou deitando no chão. E depois que você bateu no chão e não acordou, eu percebi que nada o faria, então te deixei aí - Alice explicou.

- Eu também te amo, Alice.

- Apresse-se e se prepare, Lily. Você tem um grande dia pela frente, com o James.

- Não é um grande dia. Nós só vamos passar juntos, o período livre - Lily disse casualmente, esperando para julgar a reação de seus amigos.

- Que legal. Frank e eu vamos estudar na biblioteca - Alice replicou.

- Vocês dois têm tido muito que estudar, ultimamente. - Lily olhou para a amiga com o canto do olho.

Um tom rosado atingiu as bochechas de Alice e ela sorriu timidamente.

- O que você quer dizer, Lily?

- Nada. Apenas que é curioso duas pessoas que odeiam estudar, fazerem isso o tempo todo e juntas.

- Temos que estar prontos pros NIEM's, você sabe - Alice falou calmamente.

Lily percebeu que ela não a olhou quando disse isso. Se Alice não estava levando em consideração a amizade delas, a amiga tinha que ser punida, entretanto, Lily decidiu não fazer nada.

- Então... O que você acha que eu devo fazer com o James? Ele prometeu não tentar me beijar, e que sairíamos apenas para conversar ou discutir alguma coisa. Normalmente, eu iria querer discutir, mas estou enjoando disso. Quero ficar feliz hoje.

- Eu ouvi Lily Evans dizer que está cansada de discutir? Com James Potter? Estou ouvindo perfeitamente ou eu engoli acidentalmente alguma poção de insanidade? - Alice zombou.

- Acho que, por hoje, ele e eu podemos nos dar uma trégua. Você sabe, um dia para repor as energias. Ou algo do tipo. Além disso, eu preciso de uma razão para discutir, e eu tenho o pressentimento de que ele não vai me dar nenhuma hoje.

- Sabe... Ele prometeu não te beijar - Alice disse, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado.

- Sim. E daí?

- E se eu dissesse pra você tentá-lo? Seria engraçado ver por quanto tempo ele resiste a você.

Lily sorriu. Isso era uma idéia cruel. Uma que ela achava interessante.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Para testá-lo, obviamente. Ele disse que te ama, faça-o provar resistindo a você - Alice explicou.

- Alice, você sabe que essa é uma coisa horrível de se fazer.

- É, mas seria divertido.

- E seria uma razão para discutirmos, se ele cair - Lily adicionou.

- Isso mesmo. E você precisa dar um jeito de ficar em vantagem nessa aposta.

- Certo, porque eu vou vencê-la. Não importa o que aconteça.

XXX

James afundou-se no sofá do salão comunal, ao lado de Remus.

- Então você acha que isso não é uma boa idéia?

- Você prometeu não tentar beijá-la - Remus resumiu. Ele tinha ouvido James lhe explicar tudo.

- Isso.

- É uma boa idéia, contanto que você consiga cumprir sua palavra.

- Você acha que não consigo?

- Autocontrole não é uma de suas virtudes - Remus comentou. Ele gostava de James, mas tinha que dizer a verdade.

- Eu sei, mas, pela Lily, vai ser.

- Acredito em você. Você sempre esteve disposto a fazer coisas que não gostava se envolvesse alguém com quem você se importa.

James sorriu pra ele.

- Não há nada que eu prefira fazer, do que te ajudar com seu pequeno e peludo problema. Exceto, talvez, beijar a Lily - acrescentou saudoso.

- Porém, é melhor não. Não vou fingir que tenho um vasto conhecimento da mente feminina, mas eu sei que elas não aceitam bem quando você quebra promessas - Remus aconselhou.

- Por que você acha que ela me fará quebrar a promessa? Você não acha que ela está planejando alguma coisa, acha? - James perguntou em voz alta.

- Talvez ela esteja testando você. Algumas mulheres fazem esse tipo de coisas. Mas não me pergunte, as mulheres são um mistério pra mim.

- Você acha que a Lily vai fazer isso? Testar-me? - James perguntou.

- Não sei. Talvez. Se você quer um conselho sobre mulheres, por que não pergunta ao Sirius? Ele poderia ser de maior ajuda - Remus sugeriu.

- Porque eu quero encontrar um jeito de entrar no coração dela, não nas calças.

XXX--XXX

O período livre veio e Lily ficou esperando do lado de fora da sala de aula. James vinha logo atrás, conversava com Remus e Sirius. Uma mão pousou em sua cintura, fazendo-a pular, e virou rapidamente para ver James.

- Por que você está me tocando?

Ele retirou o braço da cintura dela e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.

- Desculpe, mania de amigos.

- Eu não vejo você fazer isso com Sirius, Remus ou Peter.

James não respondeu. Andou ao lado de Lily até sentarem-se perto do lago, um ao lado do outro.

- Você já nadou?

- Não, e não estou com vontade - ela respondeu rapidamente.

Ambos continuaram sentados e em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

- Lily, pode relaxar, eu vou manter minha promessa - James assegurou.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Se você quebrasse a promessa, eu não teria certeza se poderia confiar em você.

Essa foi uma dica óbvia. Talvez Remus estivesse certo, talvez ela estivesse testando ele.

- Fale sobre você, Lily.

- O que você quer saber?

- Tudo.

A expressão no rosto dele era tão sincera e fofa, que Lily teve que sorrir. Talvez ela pudesse falar. Quem sabe assim ele não se assustaria e se afastaria dela?

- Minha cor favorita é verde, sou louca por chocolate, sou propensa a ter ataques de pânico e posso ficar instável mentalmente de vez em quando. Tenho o pior temperamento do mundo, posso ficar falando durante horas, adoro filmes trouxas, posso chorar durante horas com um final triste num livro, sou uma romântica incorrigível e isto é um fato.

Ela parou para tomar ar.

- Vamos ver... o que mais? Me sinto mal se algo sai errado, sou perfeccionista, tenho mania de limpeza e sou um ratinho de biblioteca. Posso discutir por horas, mesmo se estiver errada. Sou teimosa como uma mula, ou só a Alice é quem gosta de dizer isso. Sou a única bruxa da minha família, minha irmã me odeia por isso, e eu nunca levei uma detenção na minha vida.

Lily parou de novo para respirar. James aproveitou para interrompê-la:

- E para o seu futuro, o que você quer?

- Eu tenho planos de um dia me estabilizar e casar, construir uma família. Quero fazer a diferença no mundo, torná-lo um lugar melhor.

Olhou para James e viu que ele não estava reagindo como ela esperava. Ela tinha lhe contado todos os seus defeitos, e ele ainda a olhava como... como se ela fosse a única garota para se olhar.

- Hum...você não está aborrecido com tudo isso? Eu contei a você que posso estar louca, que sou uma pessoa difícil, e você fica aí sentado, sorrindo pra mim?

- Eu já sabia de todas essas coisas sobre você, afinal, eu te amo.

Lily deitou-se na grama, encarando o céu. Quem disse que o amor era um dom maravilhoso, nunca conheceu James Potter, pois, no caso dela, amor era uma maldição. James deitou-se ao lado dela, perguntando-se sobre o que a garota estava pensando.

- O que faz você me amar tanto? O que te atraiu em mim, pra começo de história?

James a olhou, e Lily o olhou de volta, seus narizes quase se tocando.

- Seu espírito, sua compaixão, seu coração... Você irradia tudo que é bom.

Lily não soube o que dizer. De todas as coisas, essa era a última que ela esperava ouvir.

- Eu... Obrigada.

Eles se olharam, e James sentiu que precisava dizer alguma coisa para quebrar o momento. Ele tinha prometido que não a beijaria, e aquele momento estava tão perfeito para beijá-la...

- E eu? - ele perguntou.

Lily o amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ela estava li, esperando para ser beijada, pois só assim poderia dizer que ele quebrou a promessa, e ela então poderia manter seu ódio por James.

- Eu não gosto de você, lembra?

- Você tem que ver alguma qualidade boa em mim. Não pode me odiar por inteiro.

- Quem disse?

- Lily...

Ela voltou a olhar para o céu, pensando. O que havia para se gostar em James?

- Você é persistente.

- Tem que ser, quando se ama você.

- Você é leal com os amigos. Eu gosto disso, mesmo não aprovando sempre o seu tipo de lealdade. É bom ver esse tipo de qualidade.

A conversa acontecia quase como se eles fossem amigos. Lily descobriu-se desarmada, pois era fácil ter uma conversa civilizada com James. Não poderia ser afetada pelas coisas gentis que ele dizia. Agir amigavelmente era a última coisa que ela queria. Precisava que ele continuasse e tentasse beijá-la, assim, ela poderia sentir raiva dele novamente.

Lily virou sua cabeça e o encarou de novo, estando certa de que eles estavam realmente muito próximos. James percebeu a intenção dela, e também a encarou, notando que ficaram mais perto do que antes. Lily prendeu a respiração, esperando. Em quesitos de seduzir um homem, ela não era muito experiente.

James olhou para os lábios dela, e tentou pensar em outras coisas. Sirius e Remus haviam sugerido que ele imaginasse o Prof. Slughorn de cuecas. Este pensamento o fez torcer o nariz em uma careta, fazendo Lily o olhar estranhamente. Que tipo de expressão era aquela?

- O que há de errado?

- Nada - ele respondeu apressadamente.

Lily ficou desconcertada em continuar a encará-lo. Ela aparentemente era uma sedutora horrível. Ou talvez, ele estava apenas querendo manter a promessa. Ela tinha que encontrar uma maneira. E numa ação rápida, e que ela sabia que iria lamentar, rolou o corpo, ficando em cima dele, seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância.

James descobriu que a imagem do professor não estava funcionando. Nada poderia distraí-lo da garota em cima dele. Mas ele não poderia desistir, não quando sabia que ela o estava testando. Era o único motivo de Lily Evans rolar para cima dele e ficar nesta posição.

Lily percebia o tormento dele, e estava lutando para não rir. Rindo, perderia toda a graça. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando que, com isso, ele perderia o autocontrole.

James percebeu que não estava disposto a se aproximar dela, e apenas tinha que dizer não. Para não fazer nada errado, ele girou os corpos e fechou os olhos para não ver Lily tão perto. Mas isso não estava causando o efeito esperado; não vê-la, só o fazia senti-la mais ainda, e isso não era uma boa coisa.

Abriu os olhos e a encarou. Ele não poderia beijá-la, mas, talvez, se ela tentasse beijá-lo...

Lily sorriu abaixo dele, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- Eu acho que não... - ela falou, desvencilhando-se dele.

James a viu se levantar e começar a ir embora.

- Hei! Aonde você vai?

- O tempo livre está quase acabando, e eu tenho que ir para a aula.

XXX

Alice levantou-se num pulo de onde estava, puxando Frank consigo.

- Viu? Eu lhe disse que ela estava começando a gostar dele.

- Não aconteceu nada - Frank argumentou.

- Mas ela seguiu minha idéia ridícula, o que comprova alguma coisa. - Frank pensou em responder, quando Alice o puxou bruscamente. - Temos que ir à biblioteca, antes que ela nos veja. Lily pensa que estamos estudando, e ficaria doida se soubesse que estávamos espiando.

- Eu disse que esta era uma má idéia.

- Cala a boca.

XXX

Lily entrou na biblioteca, encontrando seus amigos ofegantes. O que eles estariam fazendo? Eles finalmente tinham se beijado?

- Por que vocês estão respirando com tanta dificuldade? Perdi alguma coisa?

- Não - eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Lily olhou de um para outro, decidindo que ainda tiraria aquela história a limpo. Então falou:

- Nós temos aula, vamos.

XXX

James decidiu matar a aula que teria agora, pois queria discutir com seus amigos o que acontecera nos jardins do castelo. Remus tinha sido o mais difícil de se convencer, mas ele acabou indo com os amigos.

- Eu não entendo. Por que ela me fez prometer que não a beijaria, sendo que me forçaria a tentar beijá-la? - ele perguntou finalmente, após ter contado o que havia acontecido.

- Talvez ela seja doida - Peter sugeriu. James estava prestes a retorquiu, quando Remus lhe deu um cutucão. - Desculpe.

- Eu acho - Remus começou.

- Eu tenho uma teoria - Sirius o cortou.

- Vou deixá-lo explicar, uma vez que é tão raro você ter teoria sobre alguma coisa - Remus disse.

- Ela quer que você tente beijá-la, porque prometeu que não tentaria, e ela queria ver se você manteria sua promessa.

- Eu sei tudo isso - James o interrompeu.

- Deixe-me terminar. Olha, ela quer que você a beije para ela ter uma razão para te odiar, porque ela está começando a gostar de você, e isto seria uma justificativa para ela querer que você a beije, já que, por causa da aposta, ela não pode querer.

- Isso não faz sentido - James disse.

- Elas são mulheres - Sirius concluiu.

- Isso não é um pouco insensível, Sirius? - Remus ralhou.

- Mas é verdade, elas são loucas, o que se percebe mensalmente.

- Isso é nojento - Peter disse, olhando o amigo.

- É mesmo, e realmente grosseiro - James adicionou.

- É verdade - Remus concordou.

- Hei, isso não é tão ruim quanto o que acontece com você todo mês!

XXX

Lily sentou-se entre Alice e Frank. Tinha que explicar a eles o que havia acontecido.

- Então, ele manteve a promessa? - Alice perguntou. Frank pareceu desconfortável.

- Manteve, mesmo comigo tentando dificultar as coisas.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - Alice perguntou e, sem esperar resposta, continuou: - Eu acho que você queria que ele a beijasse, não por causa daquela promessa tonta, mas sim porque você está se apai-...

- Eu não estou me apaixonando por ele! - Lily quase gritou, levantando-se.

- Isso foi uma negação, o que eu ouvi? - Alice provocou.

Lily lançou a ela e Frank um olhar duro.

- Não venham falar pra mim sobre negação. Eu sei o que vocês dois estavam realmente fazendo durante o período livre de hoje.

Os dois a olharam sentindo-se culpados quando Lily virou-se e foi embora. Se eles ao menos soubessem ao que ela se referia, não estariam sentindo nem metade daquela culpa.

XXX

Lily pensou que ela conseguiria passar o resto do dia ignorando James, contudo, ela se enganou. Eles não tinham feito a ronda àquela noite, o que ela não fazia com freqüência, mas ainda estava aborrecida com Alice e Frank. Então, ela decidiu descer para o salão comunal, jogando-se num dos sofás com uma enorme caixa de chocolates. Na verdade, eles eram de Frank, mas o amigo compreenderia. Tinham que compensar. Ele e Alice tinham agido como se tivessem um enorme segredo, e olharam para ela o tempo todo durante aquele dia.

Imaginou que estava muito bem sozinha, até que ouviu alguém se aproximando. Lily olhou em volta para ver quem era, pensando que talvez fosse Alice ou Frank a fim de tentar uma reconciliação.

- Quem está aí?

- Sou eu - uma voz respondeu. Ela conhecia aquela voz...

- James? - Ele aproximou-se rápido do sofá em que Lily estava. - O que você está fazendo acordado até agora?

- Isso - ele respondeu, segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos.

- Você prometeu que não me beijaria hoje, e não pode me tocar até amanhã - Lily lembrou.

- Já é amanhã - ele falou, indicando o relógio. Lily seguiu seu olhar e percebe que já se passara alguns minutos da meia-noite. Tecnicamente, ele estava certo.

Ela não teve muito tempo para contemplar esse pensamento, quando os lábios dele alcançaram os seus. Não se preocupou em resistir, pois seria inútil. Então, aprofundou o beijo, imaginando que, como calorias, beijos não contavam após a meia-noite.

James se surpreendeu ao tê-la correspondendo tão bem, geralmente, Lily era mais teimosa. Mas ele não pensaria sobre isso, se concentraria nela e no delicioso saber dela misturado ao chocolate.

Lily sentiu que estava sendo erguida do sofá, que girava, mas não quebrava o beijo, até que James sentou-se no sofá e ela em seu colo. Ele ergueu as mãos, afundando-as nos cabelos da garota, trazendo-a mais perto. Lily sentia que ia morrer sendo beijada daquele jeito, era intenso demais. Não deveria estar sentindo algo tão novo, não deveria estar sentada no colo de James no meio do salão comunal vazio.

Depois de mais alguns segundos, ela finalmente recobrou os sentidos. Desvencilhou-se de James e se levantou, tentando manter-se da melhor maneira possível, o que foi quase impossível. Ignorando que sentia tontura, estava sem forças e havia um zumbido em seu ouvido, ela olhou para baixo, encarando James, e disse automaticamente:

- Estou indo para a cama agora. Boa noite, James - ela disse, girando nos calcanhares e andando calmamente até seu quarto.

James a assistiu ir embora e então foi para seu dormitório a passos lentos. Ela podia estar fugindo, mas ao menos não fugira com hostilidade.

Tão logo Lily chegou em seu quarto, ela desmoronou em sua cama. Tudo estava tão errado. Se com três beijos ele a fizera sentir tudo aquilo, como ela poderia resistir a sete?

* * *

**NB: Ai esse capítulo foi tão bunitinhu! A minha pergunta para a Lily é: Será que ela quer resistir aos sete beijos restantes?? Ah, se eu pudesse trocar de lugar com ela! hahahaha**

_**NT: **__Só tenho algo a dizer: "será que a Lily realmente quer que eu responda a essa pergunta?"rsrsrsrs... Ah, se eu pudesse aconselhá-la..hihihi... _

**Mel.Bel.Louca: **a fic é realmente uma delícia, né? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**Rose Samartinne: **o James testa a paciência e também é testado..hihihi... e quanto a Lily, ela sabe que não tem escolha..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Tathy: **espero que continue gostando, moça! Beijos.

**Georgea:** pois é, Geo.. acho que a primeira vez não é tão ruim, como todos pintam..hihihi..Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! (E não consigo traduzir, sem colocar algo meu na fic..hehe) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos sempre pra você!

**Bruni Chan: **e ela está sucumbindo que é uma maravilha aos encantos, não?rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado!

**Gláuce Volpi: **logo, logo ela se deixa levar mais ainda! Já começou..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado, beijos!

**Gabriela Black: **ah, parar no que está trabalhando (ou estudando) é totalmente normal..rsrs.. e aceitável, afinal..estamos falando de Harry Potter..hihihi.. Mas, me fala a verdade.. quem não quer um James (ou um Sirius, no meu caso..rsrs) para beijar e beijar? Bem,voltando à terra..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Mrs. Na Potter: **ao menos nesse teve beijo!! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Mai Amekan: **que bom que abriu exceção! Eu particularmente amo o casal! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

**Pam Potter: **o Sirius é o que há!rsrs... E James também.. fofo demais, né? Obrigada pelo elogio! (olhinhos brilhando).. Espero que continue gostando sempre! Beijos.

_Aos que não deixaram reviews, mas acompanham a fic sempre:_

_Espero que também tenham gostado._

_Beijos a todos, _

_Livinha._


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Lily acordou cedo naquela manhã, incapaz de dormir mais. Tudo que conseguiu pensar durante a noite foi naquele beijo que, cada vez mais, insistia em brincar com sua sensatez. Finalmente se levantou e foi até o salão comunal, o lugar onde tudo havia ocorrido, para ver se, ali, conseguiria pensar mais claramente. Pensar e se convencer de que não estava começando a sentir alguma coisa por James Potter.

- Lily! Lily, acorde!

A garota abriu os olhos, vendo os rostos de Alice e Frank sobre ela.

- Onde eu estou?

- No salão comunal. Você deve ter caído no sono, aqui embaixo – Frank respondeu.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui embaixo? – Alice perguntou.

Lily quase abriu a boca para responder, então, se lembrou que eles estavam irritados um com o outro.

- Lily, olha, eu e o Frank realmente sentimos muito pelo que nós fizemos, não pudemos evitar, apenas precisávamos saber...

- Hei, espera! – Lily a interrompeu. – Não me importo se vocês dois se agarraram, já estava esperando por isso. Era apenas loucura que você dissesse aquelas coisas sobre eu estar me apaixonado por James e...

- Espere...

- Se agarrando?

- Do que você está falando? – Alice e Frank perguntaram juntos.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo, então? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Não...nós estávamos...ah...tipo... – Frank começou, olhando suplicante para Alice.

- Estávamos espiando você – ela disse rapidamente.

Lily olhou de um para outro e sentiu impulso de rir. Normalmente, ela ficaria furiosa, mas, sua vida andava tão louca, que era um alívio ter seus amigos de volta.

- Não quero mais saber disso. Apenas vamos esquecer tudo.

Alice e Frank suspiraram em alívio.

- Sentimos muito – ele disse.

- Eu sei, Frank, além disso, eu consigo adivinhar de quem foi a idéia e como você foi parar no meio disso tudo – Lily respondeu, lançando um olhar divertido para Alice.

A amiga corou e sorriu:

- É... Mas, bem, eu tive boas intenções.

- Tenho certeza – Lily disse ironicamente.

- Vamos para a aula – Frank se intrometeu, já indo na direção do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Lily alcançou seus amigos e uniu seus braços nos deles, feliz em tê-los para distrair seus pensamentos de James. Agradecida por ter qualquer coisa que distraísse seus pensamentos de James.

**xxx--xxx**

James viu Lily caminhando na direção da sala de aula. Ela estava rindo de alguma coisa que os amigos dela haviam dito, ele achava. Entretanto, havia alguma coisa o incomodando. Ela estava de braços dados com Frank Longbottom. E estava apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ria muito.

Ser ciumento era ridículo, disso ele sabia. Afinal, poderia competir com Frank; era mais bonito, tinha presença, contudo, ele já havia visto garotas se apaixonarem por melhores amigos antes. Isso acontecia o tempo todo nos livros de romance de Peter.

Porém, Lily o amava. Ela apenas estava passando por um período difícil de aceitação. E o tinha beijado.

Então, um pensamento horrível o chocou: e se ela estivesse beijando outros garotos? Eles não tinham um compromisso, apenas tinham uma aposta. Ela poderia beijar qualquer um. Mas esse era um pensamento estúpido, Lily não faria isso.

Ainda assim, aquele pensamento ficou adormecido num cantinho da mente de James, pronto para voltar à tona.

**xxx**

Com a aula de Poções, o pensamento de que Lily poderia estar beijando outros garotos abandonou James. Ele sabia que Lily não faria uma coisa dessas, e esse pensamento o acalmava. Só que a idéia dela junto de Frank ainda o incomodava, mesmo se Lily não gostasse do amigo, afinal, Frank poderia gostar dela. E o fato de eles serem bons amigos, poderia ser o bastante para Lily dar uma chance para o rapaz, principalmente se ela estava disposta a continuar fugindo dele...

James esperava conversar com ela sobre isso, durante a aula. Eles poderiam fazer parceria, já que Sirius faria dupla com uma garota de Hufflepuff que tinha perdido a aula dela por causa de um acidente em Feitiços. Isso foi permitido, porque ela tinha um período livre naquela hora, e Sirius, decidido em fazer a "coisa certa", se ofereceu para ajudá-la, caso a garota não tivesse dupla.

Entretanto, Lily caminhou em linha reta além de James, dirigindo-se ao único lugar vago naquela sala, além o ao lado dele, que era ao lado de Severus Snape.

- Se importa em trabalharmos juntos? - ela perguntou alegremente, como se eles fossem melhores amigos, e antes que Snape respondesse, ela adicionou: - Você e James realmente se desgostam, certo? Acredite em mim que, vendo você trabalhar junto comigo, vai deixá-lo aborrecido. Ele gosta de mim, você sabe.

Aquilo funcionou, e Snape aceitou. E embora o rapaz não fosse muito agradável, o trabalho progrediu bem. Eles eram, apesar de tudo, os melhores alunos em Poções. James ainda lançava olhares para ela o tempo todo, e sempre que ele fazia isso, Lily lhe sorria e engajava uma conversa com Snape.

Ao fim da aula, ela pôde ver porque James e seus amigos desgostavam tanto de Severus. Embora ele não estivesse sendo mau (à medida que ele conseguia, na presença de um professor), havia uma hostilidade presente em seus atos. Antes, Lily sentia pena dele, contudo, ele a havia chamado de sangue-ruim, o que fez com que qualquer sentimento de pena abandonasse a garota.

Fora dos corredores, James a alcançou.

- O que foi tudo aquilo?

- O quê? - ela perguntou inocentemente, caminhando à frente dele.

- Eu tive que trabalhar sozinho, porque você decidiu fazer dupla com o Seb-

- Com o Snape? Sim, estamos nos tornando muito amigos. Vamos até a Hogsmeade, juntos.

James a olhou com horror:

- Você está brincando, certo?!

- Claro que estou brincando. Mas você deveria ter visto sua cara...

Lily parou de falar quando James a fez girar para encará-lo.

- Por que você fez aquilo? Por que você faz essas coisas apenas para me incomodar?

- Porque eu tenho a esperança de te enlouquecer o bastante para que você pare de gostar de mim, um dia.

James não disse nada, apenas olhou para Lily de uma maneira que, ela sabia, ele estava fazendo de tudo para não explodir de raiva. Provocá-lo poderia ser divertido. Mas, poderia ser o estopim para uma discussão, e ela não tinha certeza se estava com essa disposição.

- Por que você apenas não fez dupla com Sirius, como sempre? - ela perguntou.

- Ele estava fazendo dupla com aquela garota, a que perdeu a aula.

- Que gentil da parte dele.

- Gentileza não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele apenas queria flertar com a garota.

Lily sorriu pelo tom de voz de James.

- Ciúmes porque ele ficou com a garota e você ficou sozinho? - ela provocou.

James soltou um suspiro irritado. Ela estava deixando-o doido, realmente estava. Por que sempre que ele dava um passo para frente, Lily dava três para trás? Depois daquele beijo, tinha a expectativa de que a garota se animasse com ele. Pelo visto, estava errado.

- Lily, por que você está esquivando-se de mim? Porque é disso que se trata, não é? Esquivar-se de mim.

Lily parou de andar. Por que apenas não dizia sim, já que ele sabia a resposta? Situações que envolviam os dois invadiam sua mente, criando uma confusão, fazendo com que, ultimamente, ela sentisse vontade de gritar.

- Sim, é isso mesmo.

- Por quê?

Ela voltou a olhá-lo, hesitando um pouco, antes de responder:

- Eu não sei. Realmente não sei.

**xxx**

Mais tarde naquela noite, James, que deveria estar fazendo ronda pelos corredores, caminhava decidido com Sirus, Remus e Peter ao seu lado, procurando por Lily. Eles tinham o Mapa do Maroto, então, era realmente fácil localizá-la. Ela estava na biblioteca, para variar, com Alice e Frank.

- Vamos entrar e dizer "oi".

Remus pegou o mapa das mãos de James, rolando os olhos.

- Você percebe que está se parecendo com um caçador obsessivo - ele disse.

- Não estou parecendo um caçador obsessivo. Posso estar obcecado, ou ser um caçador, mas nunca os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Hei, Remus, não é aquela garota Ravenclaw, ali? Uma que sempre está na biblioteca, nos períodos livres? - Peter perguntou, vendo outra garota lá dentro.

- É, é ela mesma. Nós conversamos hoje - Remus respondeu, então falou carrancudo: - Eu acho que ela gosta de mim.

- E por que essa cara? Ela parece muito... - Sirius parou, indeciso de como completar sua sentença.

- Ela não é meu tipo.

- Verdade? Eu concordo com o James, deveríamos entrar e dizer oi - Sirius falou, seus olhos seguindo a garota.

- Ela não é o seu tipo tampouco, se você está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando.

- Mulher é o meu tipo.

- Então, você não é o dela. Ela é inteligente, e quer alguém que não passe mais tempo em detenções, do que na sala de aula.

Remus, contudo, foi ignorado, pois James, Sirius e Peter entraram na biblioteca. Ele se arrastou atrás dos amigos, tentando se esconder da garota Ravenclaw.

- Lily, oi.

Lily olhou para cima, então, deixou a cabeça cair até bater na carteira. Alice e Frank o olharam também, e James parecia preocupado com a garota.

- Dê a ela cinco minutos - Alice falou.

Lily ergueu-se:

- O que você quer?

- Nós vimos vocês, então pensamos em dizer oi.

- Você tem que patrulhar os corredores. E nós estamos tentando estudar.

- Estudando o quê?

Lily rolou os olhos, era típico de James não se importar com reprimendas.

- Para o teste que vamos ter em Poções, amanhã - ela respondeu. - Slughorn falou pra gente hoje. Na aula.

- Ah, isso.

- É, isso. Nós estamos tentando estudar, já que Poções não é realmente o ponto forte de Alice e Frank.

James olhou para seus amigos, atrás de si.

- O nosso também, talvez podemos estudar juntos.

- Claro, puxe algumas cadeiras - Alice respondeu antes que Lily o fizesse.

- Na verdade, ela está acenando pra mim, então é melhor eu ir falar com ela - Remus falou, olhando para a Ravenclaw.

- Eu vou com Remus - Sirius disse, seguindo o amigo.

Peter pareceu querer fazer o mesmo, mas James colocou seu braço no ombro do amigo e impedindo que ele o abandonasse.

- Eu odeio estudar - Peter sussurrou.

- Faça isso por mim - James sussurrou de volta.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Não.

Os dois se sentaram e Alice e Lily se afastaram um pouco para dar espaço a eles. James não estava prestando atenção alguma no que Lily estava dizendo, apenas a via falar.

- Pare com isso. Você está me distraindo - ela falou ríspida e rapidamente, batendo o livro na mesa.

- Parar com o quê?

- De ficar me encarando. Não consigo me concentrar.

- Você está dizendo que eu a distraio?

Lily rolou os olhos e se levantou.

- Vou me sentar em outro lugar, onde posso estudar em paz. - Pegou Alice pelo pulso e a puxou junto.

Depois de alguns segundos em que fingia estudar, enquanto realmente assistia a Lily, James ergueu o rosto e viu que Frank olhava na direção das garotas com uma expressão que via em si mesmo.

- Podemos parar de fingir de estudar agora? - Peter perguntou.

- Sim. Hei, Peter, vá pedir a Lily para explicar aquela coisa pra você.

- Que coisa?

- Aquilo que você disse que não estava entendendo.

- É tudo! - Peter queixou-se.

- Então vá pedir a ela, você não quer ser reprovado - James disse com um pouco de irritação na voz. Peter percebeu isso, e foi na direção das garotas.

Tão logo o amigo os deixou, James voltou sua atenção para Frank.

- Você parece mal.

Frank virou seu rosto para olhá-lo.

- Está tão na cara assim?

- As pessoas não percebem essas expressões, a não ser que elas já as tenham feito. Há quanto tempo?

- Eu não me lembro exatamente, é difícil pensar num momento específico. O momento em que você descobre que ama sua melhor amiga, e ama de um jeito diferente de antes.

James olhou para o lado, incerto do que dizer. Lily estava explicando alguma coisa para Peter, e Alice tentava ajudar. Lily era tão perfeita. Como alguém não poderia amá-la? Ele não poderia odiar Frank por isso.

- O que você está planejando fazer sobre isso?

- Contarei a ela, um dia. Mesmo que não me ame de volta, ela merece saber.

James ainda não sabia o que dizer. Felizmente, ele não precisou pensar em nada, pois Lily, Alice e Peter estavam voltando para a mesa deles.

- Já está na hora de irmos, James. Tchau, gente - ela falou, despedindo-se dos amigos.

O rapaz se levantou e a seguiu. Lily parou de andar e olhou para James por sobre seu ombro.

- James, eu acho que você deve salvar o Remus daquela garota...e ela do Sirius.

James olhou na direção que ela estava olhando, e viu que Remus estava sentado numa mesa com a Ravenclaw ao seu lado, olhando-o de maneira sonhadora, enquanto Sirius falava com ela e sendo totalmente ignorado. Isso poderia ser engraçado, apesar das circunstâncias.

- Peter cuida disso, vamos embora.

Depois de alguns minutos patrulhando os corredores em silêncio, Lily falou:

- Você e Frank conversaram sobre alguma coisa, quando ficaram sozinhos?

James observou a expressão de Lily e percebeu que ela tentava mostrar-se casual.

- Sim, conversamos. Por quê?

- Estava apenas me perguntando. Estou tentando uma coisa, se bem que pedir ajuda a você não seja uma boa idéia, já que você acha que formamos um casal legal.

James ficou de frente para Lily, uma onda de pânico começando a tomar-lhe conta:

- Lily, você não pode ficar com ele. Sei que vocês são amigos e você gosta dele, mas é um tipo diferente de amor, e eu sei que às vezes se fica confuso, mas quando ele disser que te ama, você tem que dar o fora nele.

- Espera. Do que você está falando? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- De você e Frank. Ele está apaixonado por você. Era o que ele falava na biblioteca, sobre estar apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga e...

Lily o interrompeu com uma risada.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você. Não é por mim que ele está apaixonado, é por Alice.

James levou um tempo para absorver o que ela lhe falara, e percebeu que isso fazia muito mais sentido. Se Frank gostava de Lily, por que contaria isso justamente para um inimigo?

- Alice, claro. Eu deveria ter adivinhado isso.

Lily parou de rir e o olhou.

- Você estava com ciúmes, não estava?

- Eu? Com ciúmes? Não, apenas estava preocupado com você - ele mentiu.

- Não, você estava. Quem poderia imaginar, James Potter inseguro - ela escarneceu.

- Eu não sou inseguro.

- Sério, chega quase a ser fofo. Espere até eu contar a Alice sobre isso e...

James a fez silenciar apenas com o olhar, e a puxou para perto. Lily parou de rir e ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. Algo no olhar dele a incomodou.

- Que foi?

Ele olhou para ela por um segundo e suspirou:

- Não sou inseguro. Eu apenas não quero perdê-la - ele disse, abaixando seu rosto até sentir a respiração dela.

Lily fechou seus olhos, então, os abriu novamente, antes que acabasse cedendo. Quando falou, eles estavam tão perto que seus lábios roçaram nos de James.

- Você não pode me perder, James, porque você não me tem. E a única chance tua em ter algo comigo, é nessa aposta estúpida.

James se afastou, a empurrando naquele corredor. Algo sensível havia se alterado com o que ela dissera, e Lily não sabia o quê. Ela só tinha certeza de que James não tentaria beijá-la por um tempo. Pela expressão no rosto dele, poderia nunca mais tocá-la novamente. Tudo parecia estar se desfazendo e ela não tinha certeza do por quê.

Mas, algo grande estava para acontecer, Lily sentia isso profundamente. Algo que mudaria as coisas para sempre.

* * *

**NB: Nossa nem tive trabalho em betar esse capítulo. Parabéns Liv, tudo perfeito! Lindo o James com ciúmes né?! Achei tão fofo! rs To curiosa para saber o que vem por ai! Beijos, Flor.**

_**NT: **__Ah, esse capítulo foi fofo! O James ciumento realmente foi cute..rsrs.. Agora, aguardem o próximo, pois garanto que vai ter tanto beijo quanto uma leve acordada..rs.._

_**Agradecimenos:**_

**Floreios:**

**Michy: **a Lily já está percebendo, o problema, é ela aceitar. Como bem disse o James: ela está passando por um período difícil de aceitação...rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Nandinhah Evans Potter: **pois é... o James fez a parte dele, e agora vem a Lily e estraga tudo! Aff..ruiva cabeça dura! Será que todos os ruivos são assim?rsrs... Agora é esperar e ver o que acontece..rs..espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Carla Ligia Ferreira: **a Lily está é negando e negando-se demais pro meu gosto..hihihi... Mas ela vai ter o que merece...eu espero!rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Bianca Evans: **realmente, a Lily é uma louca em resistir ao James..rs.. (Embora eu sempre prefira o Sirius, mas, também, não sou burra, né..rs) Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Sally Owens: **se você o ama, deve ter ficado com pena. Pobre, James! Como a Lily pode ser tão insensível? O pior, é que não é só ele quem sofre..mas... cada um ao seu tempo de aceitação, não?rs.. Espero que tenha gostado, querida! Beijo grande.

**Fanfiction:**

**Pam Potter: **realmente, a Lily não sabe aproveitar e dar valor ao sacrifício alheio..hihihi... O James realmente é um fofo!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, mesmo ela fazendo o que fez com o pobre rapaz.. / E a fic tem 20 capítulos. Beijos pra você.

**Mai Amekan: **moreno de olhos verdes, todas querem..hihihi.. E até explicar pra Lily o que realmente é bom... Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Thaty: **que bom que está gostando, e espero que não tenha mudado isso..rs... Beijos.

**Gabriela.Black: **sabe que eu também prefiro o Sirius??rsrs... mesmo que o pacote englobe um monte de ex doidas..rsrs... E fique com o seu James aí e não o deixe escapar! O mercado está escasso..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Ari Duarte: **que bom que está gostando!! Que continue assim! Obrigada pelo elogio... Beijo pra você.

**Rose Samartinne: **a Lily realmente aceita cada idéia..a Alice também tá me saindo uma perfeita cobra criada..hihihi... mas.. é só pensar no Slug de cuecas que fica tudo certo..hahahaha..Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**AnnyQuillin: **pode sossegar que vou traduzir todos os 20 capítulos! Afinal, vale à pena! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

_E sem mais..._

_Beijos a todos!_

_Livinha_


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

Fazia duas semanas que James e Lily sequer se falavam. Eles pareciam estar em uma guerra fria. Lily pensou consigo mesma que James reagiria, afinal, ela já o insultara umas cem vezes antes e ele sempre se afastava dela nessas horas. Por que agora seria diferente?

Mas ela sabia por que seria diferente. Eles tinham se beijado. Eles estavam conversando. De certo modo, eles tinham começado algo.

E, embora ela nunca admitisse isso, estava começando a sentir falta dele. Falta do jeito que ele a seguia pelo corredor, aborrecendo-a, seduzindo-a. Mas nunca diria isso. Porque, se o fizesse, seria uma vitória para ele. E se James quisesse acabar com aquela guerra fria - e vencer a aposta - teria que falar com ela.

Lily esqueceu esse pensamento apenas por um instante, para saber se ele ainda estava irritado. Ela lhe disse "oi" no corredor, no que o rapaz a ignorou. Então, aquela foi a única conversa que tiveram depois de duas semanas em silêncio. O que já a estava irritando.

Mesmo Alice e Frank tinham comentado sobre o ocorrido. Lily não sabia o que dizer, considerando a situação, pois, se comentasse algo mais sobre o ciúme de James, teria de dizer sobre os sentimentos de Frank, e isso era ele quem deveria fazer. Segredos eram coisas maravilhosas, ela decidiu, especialmente segredos de amor. E eles nunca magoavam ninguém, exceto por estarem guardados, mas não fariam nada com a pessoa amada. Lily desejava que James tivesse guardado seus sentimentos por ela, e tinha uma ligeira suspeita de que ele seria bom nisso.

E para piorar, a pessoa que lhe era parceira na aula de Poções, se aventurou em fazer uma poção de beleza, e foi parar no St. Mungus. Então, nos dias em que ela não trabalhava com Alice e Frank, já que eles sempre faziam duplas, ela teve que ficar com Snape. E uma vez na sua vida já havia sido uma experiência enorme!

Contudo, as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando, porque, no décimo oitavo dia de silêncio entre ela e James, Remus e Sirius lhe disseram "oi" no corredor. O rapaz não estava com eles, mas, se dois de seus melhores amigos estavam falando com ela, significava que ele estava por perto. Lily queria demais que ele estivesse por perto, embora não soubesse por que, e ela não tinha intenção alguma em descobrir. Era uma garota inteligente, e temia a resposta.

E foi após a aula de Poções, outro exaustivo dia de trabalho com Snape, que James falou com ela:

- Oi, Lily.

Ela não conseguiu ficar sem sorrir, estava muito feliz que ele estivesse falando com ela.

- Oi, James.

Lily então se lembrou que isso não tinha fundamentos, não poderia ficar feliz por ele estar falando com ela. Não podia estar desejando que ele fizesse isso. Somente após ter terminado a aposta que poderiam votar a falar. Depois de ela ter ganhado.

- Então, você decidiu falar comigo? E só se passaram...oh, três semanas - ela falou rapidamente. Na verdade, tinham sido dezenove dias, mas ela não queria ser patética em demonstrar que percebera isso.

- Achei que estava lhe dando o seu espaço - ele falou, sua voz soando desagradável.

- E agora você decidiu pegá-lo de volta? - ela escarneceu. Quanto mais pensava sobre os dois, mas raiva sentia. Como ele ousava ficar sem falar com ela durante três semanas e, então, vinha conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Algo assim.

A voz dele não estava normal, mas Lily não se importou com isso. Se ele pensava que seria fácil, tinha se enganado tristemente.

- Você chegou a cogitar James que, depois de ter me ignorado por três semanas, eu não queria mais falar com você?

E dizendo isso, Lily girou e saiu de perto dele. Não olhou por sobre o ombro para ver a reação do rapaz, pois sabia que ele ainda a olhava, e se ela fizesse isso, James sentiria-se com uma pequena vitória, um sinal que Lily não se permitiria dar. Portanto, não o olhou. E prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais o olharia.

XXX

James, na verdade, havia imaginado que Lily não fosse querer falar mais com ele. Havia pensado sobre isso com freqüência. Cogitou o que aconteceria e, por enquanto, estava tudo bem. Não era realmente com ela que ele estava irritado, e sim com o que ela lhe dissera.

Sua intenção ao apostar não fora para ganhar uma namorada, caso ganhasse, e sim para que ela percebesse que estava tão apaixonada quanto ele. Caso James ganhasse, e Lily não estivesse feliz, ele não iria forçá-la a cumprir sua parte no trato. Amava-a demais para isso.

Entretanto, se Lily gostasse dele como ele sabia que ela gostava, caso ganhasse a aposta, daria o tempo que ela precisasse, apenas porque ela era a Lily, e algo assim era esperado. Mas, então, ela se resolveria e seria feliz. E, depois de tudo, admitiria; se não para ele, apenas para si mesma.

Mas, como sempre, Lily estava dificultando. E era espantoso como ele havia se apaixonado por alguém como ela.

Contudo, James a teria de volta, ou a teria, apenas, uma vez que nunca a teve, como Lily gentilmente salientou. Ao menos uma coisa era certa: não seria fácil.

XXX

- Então, ele apenas se aproximou e conversou com você, é isso? - Alice perguntou. Ela e Lily estavam comendo doces que Frank havia comprado na última vez que fora a Hogsmeade. Ele sempre comprava muito, já que as duas sempre roubavam seus doces.

- É, apenas assim. Você tem idéia da raiva que me deu? Ah, eu realmente não o suporto - Lily respondeu, enfiando um tanto de doces na boca.

- Certo. Isso está claro da forma que ele te faz comer tanto chocolate.

- O quê? O que isso tem a ver? - Lily esganiçou.

- Que comer chocolates é uma das coisas que uma garota faria depois de ter brigado com seu namorado - Alice replicou.

Lily empurrou o pote de doces para o lado.

- Talvez. Mas é que ele é tão... tão...

- Tão James - a amiga completou, sorrindo.

- Exatamente! Ele me deixa louca - Lily adicionou, pegando o pote de doces novamente.

Alice não ousou dizer mais nada, sabia que não adiantaria. Só sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Lily teria de enfrentar a verdade, e quando isso acontecesse, não seria nada bonito. Lidar com esse tipo de situação não era o ponto forte de Lily. Mas sempre dizem que o amor conquista tudo. Alice só pedia que James Potter a amasse bastante. E tivesse muita paciência. Precisaria de ambos.

XXX

Lily não teria conseguido entrar, se não tivesse convencido uma aluna do primeiro ano a dar-lhe a senha. Primeiranistas eram bons para várias coisas, já que não sabiam de muitas coisas. Ela apenas precisava explicar sua situação para uma garota deixar-lhe entrar.

Também estava com bastante sorte, já que havia apenas duas pessoas no salão comunal de Slytherin, uma delas a que ela procurava.

- Ei, Snape, você está com o meu livro. Nós os trocamos na aula de Poções - ela falou, atirando o livro para ele. Por curiosidade, ela o havia folheado, olhando algumas páginas, mas estavam cheias de coisas escritas e, após um tempo, achou que havia visto o bastante. Mas isso foi bem antes de estar em pleno território dos Slytherin.

Lily atirara o livro, meio que esperando que o acertasse na cabeça, já que sua mira não era boa, motivo também que a fizera agir desse jeito. Para sua surpresa, Snape agarrou o livro, porém, de maneira desajeitada (como tudo o que ele fazia, ela percebeu), enfiou-o em sua mochila e atirou o de Lily, aos pés da garota.

O que ele fez foi até pior do que ela, pois o livro foi parar há um metro de distância. Ela então aproximou-se do livro e agachou para pegá-lo.

- Isso é uma sangue-sujo, em nosso salão comunal?

Lily olhou em volta e viu que era Regulus Black. Não o havia reconhecido, já que não se parecia com Sirius. Sentiu uma súbita onda de lealdade por James passar por ela, mesmo se estivesse com raiva dele. Contudo, Regulus Black era irmão do melhor amigo de James, irmão este que não havia feito nada para a família repudiá-lo.

- Não me chame assim de novo, ou então te azaro.

- Eu deveria ter medo? - Regulus zombou. Ele sabia quem Lily Evans era, mas também sabia que ela estava em seu salão comunal, além de haver muitos que o ajudariam a tirá-la de lá, se precisasse.

- Não interessa. Não perderia meu tempo discutindo com você. Pessoas como você nunca ouvem, de qualquer maneira - ela disse, indo na direção da saída.

- Pessoas como eu? Você me insulta, você que veio do nada; sou puro-sangue, eu sou...

- É Regulus Black, eu sei - Lily terminou.

- Como você me conhece? - ele perguntou, como se isso lhe fosse uma ofensa.

- Eu conheço seu irmão.

- Eu não tenho irmão - ele disse friamente.

- Não, eu suponho que não - Lily disse, indo até a porta.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? - ele lhe perguntou.

Snape estava assistindo a tudo, divertido, mas sem nenhuma preferência de lado.

- Um maldito traidor como você não tem o direito de chamar ninguém de família. E sendo assim, se você acha que sangue é algo tão importante, por que você está desperdiçando seu tempo, associando-se com mestiços? - ela falou, lançando um olhar para onde Snape estava.

- Estar no mesmo lugar que um, não quer dizer que estou me associando.

- De qualquer maneira, já passei tempo demais neste lugar; estou saindo e nunca vou voltar a pôr os pés aqui.

Lily não esperou para ouvir a resposta, logo saía do salão comunal de Slytherin, pisando duro. Ela só esperava não ver nunca mais o Black mais novo.

Foi naquela noite, enquanto patrulhava os corredores, que James viu Lily novamente. Mas antes que ele sequer pudesse perguntar como ela estava, a garota disparou:

- Ainda não estou falando com você.

- Então não fale. Ouça.

A urgência em sua voz a fez virar-se e encará-lo. A expressão no rosto dele era de alguém que estava sofrendo por ter perdido algo importante.

- OK, estou ouvindo.

James a olhou por apenas um segundo, então se aproximou, segurando o rosto de Lily entre suas mãos.

- Senti tanto a sua falta.

Essa foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de envolvê-la em seus braços e beijá-la. E a beijava como se tivessem ficado separados por dezenove anos, e não dezenove dias.

Lily não tentou empurrá-lo, não queria. Ao invés disso, o apertou, beijando-o com a mesma intensidade. Ela sentiu suas costas colidir com uma parede, mas não se importou, e ergueu seus braços, enroscando-os no pescoço de James. Era como se ele tivesse colocado todos os seus sentimentos em um único beijo.

Depois do que pareceu ser anos, eles finalmente se afastaram, ambos ofegantes. Lily lhe sorriu.

- Você tem que parar de fazer isso.

- Nunca - ele falou. Inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente, mas viu a expressão no rosto de Lily. - Algo errado?

- Não é nada. Apenas que você me fez pensar em algo que aconteceu hoje.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Lily...

Ela se afastou de James, cruzando os braços. James, entretanto, colocou o braço envolta dela, confortante, no que Lily se apoiou a ele e, antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, já lhe contava, sua raiva voltando.

- Tive que ir até as masmorras hoje, buscar meu livro com Snape, já que ele estava com o meu e eu estava com o dele.

- E o que aconteceu enquanto você estava lá? - ele a encorajou.

- Eu peguei o me livro, e então vi Regulus Black. Ele me chamou de sangue-sujo.

James a olhou por um segundo, então disse:

- O quê? Onde ele está? Eu vou chutar a...

- Não. Não vai. Não vale a pena. Estou habituada a isso.

- Habituada? Isso não é o tipo de coisa com que se habitua, Lily.

- Eu sei, mas para mim ele pareceu tão lamentável. Essas pessoas agem de maneira errada por causa da sua educação. É tão triste que as pessoas fiquem assim, sendo que outras que passam pela mesma educação fiquem diferente. Não é justo.

- Não, não é - James disse, começando a caminhar com Lily ao seu lado.

Eles continuaram a andar, pensando o quão injusta a vida poderia ser com as pessoas. Lily apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de James, um movimento que foi chocante, e o mais íntimo que eles já poderiam ter experimentado. James não comentou nada sobre isso. Às vezes, o silêncio diz bem mais que as palavras.

* * *

**NB:** Ai como é bom ler algo assim, tão fofo! Esse capítulo foi tão doce. A Lily finalmente esta se deixando aproveitar o amor que sente pelo James...ai se eu fosse ela parava com essa coisas de ser difícil e me jogava nos braços dele. Olha só quanto tempo ela esta perdendo! Liv, seu trabalho de tradutora esta perfeito!! Parabéns amiga. Te amo s2 beijo

**NT: **Capítulo tchuco sim! O James é um fofo, a Lily cabeça dura, mas, nada que o amor não cure, como Alice disse sabiamente..hihihi...

Antes dos agradecimentos pelo delicioso comentário de todos, desejo-lhes um FELIZ ANO NOVO! Que todos seus planos se realizem e, se não ocorrer, que vocês não percam a esperança! Afinal, nem mesmo o James, enfrentando tudo isso, perdeu a dele..rsrs.. Beijos de Ano Novo para vocês!!

**Agradeço de coração para: **

**Thaty: **bom saber que não mudou..rsrs.. Beijos.

**Gabriela.Black: **não precisa de tanta agressividade com a Lily..rs..deixa que o James sabe lidar com ela.hehe... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Mai Amekan: **a Lily agiu insensivelmente, mas teve seu troco. E o James soube sair direitinho de tudo isso.rss.. Beijos.

**Cuca Malfoy: **que bom que está gostando. Obrigada pelo elogio. E sim, a fic é uma delícia. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**suicidepotion: **Frank e Alice são realmente tchucos.. mas a vontade de matar a Lily vem e passa, vem e passa..rsrs..é uma constante... mas logo ela percebe que está fazendo burrada, não?rsrs..Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Pam Potter: **a Lily pode ser compreendida.. o James era o maior galinha antes de se apaixonar por ela.. além de ser um rapaz que somente azarava o Snape pq não gostava dele. Mas, sim, o capítulo anterior foi cômico..rs.. Obrigada pelo elogio, ta! E espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijo pra você.

**Rose Samartinne: **calma que daqui uns capítulos os neurônios voltam a trabalhar perfeitamente..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Mel.Bel.Louca: **que bom que está gostando, obrigada pelo elogio. E realmente a fic é TDB! Beijos.

**Mahzinha Weasley: **pronto. Se morreu de curiosidade, te ressuscito..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Diana P. Black: **bem, é o que eu digo: a Lily tem seus motivos, não? Mas acho que vc falou certo. As pessoas entendem as situações como bem querem. Se certo ou não, não dá pra dizer... E mudar de cidade é um caos! Já mudei... Três vezes! E acabei voltando para meu lugar de origem..hihihi... Mas ainda bem que tudo já se ajeitou. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Lilly Ke: **ah, traduzir é muito gostoso. A gente aperfeiçoa a língua e, ainda por cima, se diverte! Não sabe se traduz ou se lê a fic..hihihi... Obrigada pelos desejos de Feliz Natal, saiba que ele foi feliz sim! E também desejo um Ano Novo tudo de bom pra você! Beijos.

Bem, gente, é isso... Um beijo para todos e nos vemos ano que vem!

Até mais,

Livinha.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Em relação aos sentimentos de Lily por ele, James já estava praticamente certo de que ela o amava, ou já estava perto. O jeito com que eles caminharam e como ela procurou conforto provavam isso. Claro que não poderia expor esse ponto para a garota, afinal, Lily tinha a tendência de fugir desse tipo de situação. Mas ele poderia falar com seus amigos, já que não os tinha atualizado sobre como andava sua aposta.

- Estou caminhando para a vitória. Já foram seis beijos, e ainda temos muito tempo.

Remus olhou para James por cima do trabalho que estava fazendo (o qual Sirius e Peter estavam copiando por cima do ombro do amigo, que fingia não perceber), e disse com cautela:

- É, você vai vencer. E parece que fazer uma garota se apaixonar é mais fácil do que fazê-la desapaixonar-se.

- A garota da biblioteca? A Ravenclaw?

- Essa mesma. Eu odeio magoá-la; consigo me ver como um amigo dela, entende?

- E eu também - Sirius adicionou.

- Desista, ela não é pra você. Nem sequer olha para você - Remus aconselhou.

- Eu pensei que você gostasse daquela garota da Hufflepuff, da aula de Poções - Peter falou.

Sirius fez um gesto de indiferença com a mão.

- Ela está envolvida com outro. Ou estava, o cara a dispensou.

- Então, agora você está perseguindo a garota do Remus? - James perguntou, sorrindo do olhar irritado que Remus lhe deu.

- Ela não é a garota dele - Sirius falou. - E ele não vai se importar se eu tentar.

- Realmente... - Remus começou, mas Sirius não o permitiu continuar.

- Viu, ele dá sua benção. Vou ficar com ela, acho que a garota está se animando comigo.

James queria rir de seus amigos. O mundo parecia regredir quando ele ouvia Sirius falar de uma garota daquela maneira. E se estava difícil até para Remus tentar aconselhá-lo, com certeza ele daria com a cara no muro. Poderia falar da situação dele em relação à Lily, quando ficara seis anos dando a cara para bater, embora a tendência fosse melhorar.

- Essa garota tem nome? - ele perguntou.

- Seu nome é...

- Amanda - Sirius terminou o que Remo iria dizer.

James nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom de voz do amigo, e trocou um olhar com Remus, o qual fez um gesto dizendo que Sirius estava doido. Sirius cutucou com sua varinha a cabeça de Remus, no que o rapaz a arrancou de sua mão, segurando-a o mais longe possível.

- Certo. Bem, eu tenho pena dessa Amanda por ter em vocês dois a perspectiva de algo romântico. Pobre garota que acabará no Saint Mungus - James falou, assistindo os amigos brigarem, divertido.

- Conte-nos mais sobre Lily - Peter sugeriu, olhando os dois outros amigos com preocupação, e esperando a mudança de assunto a fim de distraí-los. Os dois pararam, direcionando suas atenções para James.

- Ela me ama.

- Como isso é óbvio, pela forma com que ela grita "Eu te odeio" - Sirius replicou.

James o ignorou e continuou:

- Ela é... difícil, mas tem seus momentos, quando está com a guarda baixa... - ele hesitou, incerto de como continuar, então falou: - Eu vou me casar com ela, um dia.

Os três amigos se olharam. Aquilo era um pouco exagerado, mas, provavelmente verdade.

- Eu não contaria isso pra ela, por enquanto- Remus replicou.

- Eu acho que vou encontrá-la. Pergunto-me se ela está falando de mim pros amigos dela, como estou falando dela pra vocês.

- Não exatamente como você. Provavelmente, ela está em algum lugar recusando-se em aceitar essa idéia.

- Obrigado, Remus, por essa visão positiva - James disse sarcasticamente.

- Vá encontrá-la. Veja você mesmo. Estou indo à biblioteca, assim estudo em paz.

- Mas, as respostas... - Peter choramingou.

- Estão no livro, no mesmo lugar que encontrei essas.

Sirius pegou seu próprio livro, ou o de James ou de Peter, já que eles estavam todos deitados no chão, e foi atrás de Remus:

- Eu vou também.

- Ela não vai estar lá.

- Sim, ela vai, sempre está lá. Por que não estaria?

- Porque ela está evitando você.

James percebeu a voz de seus amigos sumindo, então se levantou.

- Vou encontrar a Lily.

- Boa sorte - Peter disse. Então adicionou: - Antes de você ir, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Por que você não disse para Sirius o que aconteceu entre Regulus e Lily?

James realmente não tinha dito a Sirius, esperando para contar a Remus e Peter, quando o amigo não estivesse por perto.

- Porque eu acho que ele ainda espera que o Regulus venha a ser uma boa pessoa. Acho que ele nunca admitiria isso, mas você sabe, por que arruinar suas esperanças?

XXX

Lily propositalmente não havia pensado na noite anterior, quando ela tinha estado tão à vontade com James. Não era nem o beijo que a havia incomodado, e sim - e ela não sabia exatamente por que - a sensação de como e quando ela esteve com ele; sentiu-se tão...tão...o quê? Segura? Não seria essa a palavra certa, ela não precisava de um rapaz para sentir-se assim. Então, o que seria?

Ela concluiu: em paz. Tinha se sentido em paz, como se, independentemente de tudo no mundo, ela estivesse no lugar e do jeito certos. E essa sensação a deixou apavorada.

E era por isso que estava escondendo-se de James. Ela o tinha visto, sem dúvida procurando por ela, e fugiu para dentro da primeira porta que havia visto. Que era a biblioteca. Onde Remus e Sirius estavam.

Tão logo ela os viu, correu para a estante mais próxima, esperando que eles não a percebessem. Depois de alguns segundos, Remus saiu. Lily imaginou que Sirius o havia seguido, então saiu de onde se escondia... e colidiu diretamente com o rapaz, caindo no chão.

- Lily?

Ela pegou a mão que ele lhe oferecia e se pôs de pé.

- Você não pode contar ao James que estou aqui.

- OK.

- Isso é tudo? Sem argumentos, nem discussão? - ela perguntou descrente.

- A distância faz o coração encher-se de amor.

- Não consigo acreditar que você disse isso - Lily falou, sentando-se perto dele.

Havia algo errado com Sirius. Ela devia ajudá-lo, já que ele era o melhor amigo de James, e conversar com ele seria mais ou menos o mesmo que continuar evitando seu amigo. Mesmo que James, provavelmente, pensasse nisso como um bom comportamento de uma namorada.

- O que há de errado com você? - ela perguntou.

- Nada.

- Ah, você não está parecendo...você mesmo - ela disse. Sirius estava muito quieto. - Trata-se de uma garota? - ela encorajou.

- Garota? Que garota?

- Bem, pelo que eu saiba, quando um garoto age estranhamente, com certeza o motivo é mulher. Ou, no seu caso, quando pára de agir estranhamente.

Sirius a encarou.

- Eu sou estranho? Eu não sou o único a estar na biblioteca evitando alguém.

Essa foi uma boa tacada. Algo que ela admitiria se estivesse com humor. E não é que ela estivesse evitando James, apenas não estava pronta para vê-lo. Algo havia mudado, e ela não estava preparada para isso. Ela não queria encará-lo, mas também não o odiava mais.

Então, o que ela sentia? Era muito para pensar numa única vez... Melhor era não pensar em tudo isso.

- Eu não estou fugindo dele. Talvez eu, genuinamente, esteja querendo passar um tempo com você.

- Você não é meu tipo.

Ela lhe deu um beliscão no braço.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - Ela esperou por uma resposta, que não veio. - Certo, você está começando a me preocupar. Desde quando você senta sozinho na biblioteca?

- Eu estava aqui com Remus.

- Ele se foi. Eu sei, porque estava escondida de vocês

- Eu sabia que você estava evitando o James.

- Então eu estou fugindo dele. Grande coisa. Preciso de tempo para pensar - ela se defendeu.

- Vocês, garotas, pensam demais.

- Eu sabia que era uma garota - Lily disse sorrindo. - Eu a conheço? Quem é ela?

- Aquela garota - Sirius disse, apontando.

- Não era uma que estava toda encantada pelo o Remus?

- A própria.

Lily pensou por um tempo, então disse:

- Se ela não te ignorasse, você se interessaria por ela?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu acho que você a quer, porque ela não te quer. Típico ego masculino. Homens sempre querem a única coisa que não podem ter - ela concluiu.

- Não seja tão crítica; querendo o que não pode ter é como se baseia você e o James.

Lily empalideceu e se levantou. E se fosse verdade? Talvez ele a amasse, mas, se conseguisse ficar com ela, será que continuaria a amando?

- Lily, espere, quero dizer, posso estar errado...

- Preciso ir - ela falou, saindo apressada.

Estava louca por sequer pensar sobre ela e James. Eles nunca dariam certo. Nunca.

XXX

Lily estava se convencendo de que seu sentimento por James vinha de uma insanidade temporária, quando Alice veio ao seu encontro. Peter estava ao seu lado, e ambos a encaravam ofegantes.

- O que há de errado? - ela perguntou, erguendo-se num salto das margens do lago. Alice e Peter não eram amigos, eles não estariam juntos a não ser que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido.

- É James - Alice disse, respirando com dificuldade.

- O que aconteceu? - Lily perguntou rapidamente. Algo estava errado, horrivelmente errado, ela pôde sentir.

- Houve um acidente - Peter disse, respirando com tanta dificuldade quanto Alice.

- Que acidente? O que aconteceu? Onde ele está? - Lily perguntou, agarrando o braço de Alice.

- Ele estava com Remus, jogando quadribol, então caiu da vassoura - Alice disse, e então sua voz sumiu e ela começou a chorar. - Havia tanto sangue. Ah, Lily, sinto muito; deixamos Remus e Frank com ele, James nos mandou buscá-la.

Lily largou Alice e olhou para Peter:

- Diga-me que não é verdade. Diga que ela está exagerando!

- Eu não posso. Nós temos que ir. Alice propôs chamar um professor, ou alguém para ajudar. James me falou pra chamar você e Sirius.

- Então temos que nos apressar e encontrá-lo. Alice, vá buscar ajuda.

Alice correu numa direção, enquanto Lily e Peter iam por outra. Lily esperava que eles não demorassem tanto.

Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida.

Eles correram para o Salão Principal, estava quase na hora do jantar ser servido, e assim seria mais fácil encontrar Sirius. Peter tentava encontrá-lo, passando seus olhos pela massa de estudantes, mas Lily já estava impaciente, então gritou o nome do rapaz.

- Sirius! Levante-se daí, James está com problemas!

- Lily, se acalme, você vai causar pânico geral - Peter murmurou.

- Eu não me importo - ela sibilou.

Várias pessoas estavam olhando para eles estranhamente, e alguns slytherins pareceram felizes. Lily abriu a boca para gritar de novo, quando uma voz a interrompeu:

- Alguém poderia calar a boca dessa sangue-sujo?

Lily girou e segurou a sua varinha na direção da voz.

- Eu avisei que, da próxima vez que você me chamasse assim, iria te azarar.

A garota não era do tipo que gostava de brigar, mas ela estava histérica, e não tinha tempo para lidar com Regulus Black.

- Lily, não - Peter a preveniu, não queria presenciar uma briga.

Regulus tinha apenas apontado sua varinha para a garota, enquanto Peter, temeroso, pedia para eles não fazerem nada estúpido, quando Sirius chegou.

- O que há de errado com James?

Mas antes que eles respondessem, percebeu que Lily e Regulus apontavam suas varinhas um para o outro. Ele ficou à frente da garota e retirou sua própria varinha.

- Deixe-a em paz.

- E seu eu não quiser, vai me forçar? - Regulus escarneceu.

- Nós não temos tempo para isso - Lily protestou, eles tinham que encontrar James. Ela tinha perdido tempo com Regulus, mas tinham que ir até James.

Contudo, nenhum deles a ouviu, pois os dois rapazes já estavam lançando feitiços um no outro. Lily olhou para Peter, esperando que ele fosse ajudar a acabar com aquela loucura. Ele apenas estava olhando, uma expressão de medo em seu rosto. E, de repente, Lily sentiu-se agradecida por Sirius ter aparecido, pois ficou claro que ela não poderia contar com Peter, caso precisasse.

- Parem! Parem com isso, vocês dois!

Quanto mais ela pedia para parar, pior a situação ficava. Não era apenas por ela, Lily percebeu. Claro que Sirius a estava defendendo, já que James gostava dela, mas isso era apenas uma desculpa. Aquele duelo estava acontecendo por motivos de família.

Uma multidão apareceu para assistir, muitos deles se oferecendo para ajudar. Mas nenhum era realmente corajoso para tal, os Black era uma família muito conhecida, e notória por ser envolvida em arte das trevas.

Lily deu um passo adiante, não se importando com os feitiços que eram lançados, e ficando entre os rapazes. Ou ela teria, se não tivesse escorregado e caído naquele chão duro. Ambos pararam de brigar por um momento, para ver se ela fora atingida por algum feitiço. Mas, ao ver que ela estava bem, voltaram a duelar.

Ela olhou para trás a fim de ver onde tropeçara. Era um tornozelo e... E era de Severus Snape.

- Você me fez tropeçar.

Ele deu de ombros, e deu uns passos para trás, voltando a olhar a luta.

- Você me salvou - ela adicionou, compreendendo.

- Eu lhe asseguro que foi acidental - Snape replicou friamente.

Lily não deu muito crédito na desculpa dele, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar do que o fato de Snape tê-la ajudado ou não. Depois de tudo, ela nunca pensou que ele fosse de todo ruim, apenas uma companhia ruim. E que, mesmo assim, isso não era tão ruim. Não se comparado a outras coisas. Mas, dizendo obrigada, ela estaria atravessando uma linha que não a interessava no momento.

- Sirius, Regulus, parem com isso! James! Nós temos que encontrá-lo, Sirius. Parem!

Naquele momento, Remus e Frank chegaram, segurando um James coberto de sangue. Lily não pode vê-lo muito bem, mas os dois amigos haviam reparado os machucados, e isso aparentava estar pior do que antes.

Mas isso não importava para Lily, o que realmente importava era que ele se aproximava apressado daquela luta, querendo tanto ajudar quanto interrompê-la. Ela não poderia permitir isso, e correu para terminar com aquela briga, nem que para isso precisasse arrancar a varinha das mãos de cada um. Foi quando, de repente, ouviu um grito de aviso de James, e sentiu uma mão agarrar suas vestes por trás e puxá-la.

Foi Sirius quem a havia puxado (uma vez que James não a alcançaria a tempo) para longe do feitiço que havia apenas se desviado. A mira fora ruim, para começar, o que facilitara desviar-se, e atingiria apenas o ombro dele, mas não sabia que Lily estava bem atrás de si.

Mas ele não a puxou a tempo, e o feitiço fez um corte profundo no braço de Lily, perto do ombro. James viu o dano do feitiço e imediatamente puxou sua varinha. O que foi muito difícil, considerando que a mão que ele segurava a varinha estava quebrada.

- Você poderia tê-la matado! - James irritou-se.

Seja qual fosse o feitiço que Regulus havia lançado, e que ela não pôde ouvir pelo barulho dos aglomerados, era obviamente ruim. Um que poderia realmente machucar. E James não ficou feliz por ele ter quase atingido Lily certeiramente. Ou Sirius.

- James, não! Você está machucado!

- Isso não importa!

Lily pôs-se na frente dele e puxou a varinha da mão de James, apontando-a para ele:

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer nenhuma besteira e morrer por causa de um corte estúpido em meu braço.

Ela virou para olhar Regulus, que estava pálido, uma expressão horrorizada em seu rosto. Ele abaixou sua varinha, colocando-a ao lado do corpo e saiu dali, olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava.

- Já está fugindo, só porque sabe que vai perder - Sirius escarneceu. Olhou para Lily e James. - Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Era incerto se a pergunta foi direcionada para Lily, mas ela não se importou. Girou o corpo ficando de frente para James, o rosto dela vermelho de raiva, e as lágrimas querendo sair.

- O que você estava pensando? Seu idiota! Você poderia ter sido morto! Está machucado, e entra numa briga pra me proteger, como se eu precisasse de proteção?! E se tivesse acontecido algo com você? Você sabe como eu me sentiria? - ela explodiu.

- Não, como você se sentiria?

Normalmente, a pergunta teria sido uma brincadeira, mesmo que não houvesse seriedade no tom de James. Mas ele a observava, esperando sua resposta como se o equilíbrio do universo dependesse disso. Como se, o que Lily fosse responder, tivesse o poder de substituir e mudar as coisas.

O que, ela supôs, aconteceria.

Entretanto, como ela se sentira? Preocupada? Com medo? Fora de rumo? Todas essas sensações? Sabia que tudo isso era verdade, contudo, ela não conseguia lidar com sentimentos. Não enquanto não estivesse certa de que estava preparada para lidar com eles. Não tão de repente. Aquela era a pior hora possível. Uma mentira simplificaria as coisas.

- Culpada. Senti-me culpada. É tudo - ela disse friamente, segurando as lágrimas que não queria derramar. Chorar seria uma possibilidade horrível. Especialmente por elas mais serem lágrimas de alívio por James estar bem, e que estava vivo e respirando em frente a ela.

James não acreditou na mentira dela, mas Lily não o permitiria argumentar. Havia assunto mais urgente:

- Temos que ajudá-lo, você está horrível. Mais tarde você discute comigo.

- Não está tão ruim quanto parece. Remus e Frank ajudaram, o sangue é porque o osso atravessou a pele, e está doendo pra caramba; o sangue no rosto é porque eu cortei a testa, e sangra muito, sabe, mesmo o corte sendo pequeno...

Lily ergueu uma mão para ele parar. Não teria mais estômago se James continuasse.

- Apenas nos deixe...

Ela foi interrompida, já que Alice vinha rápido, acompanhada por um professor, que os levou até a Enfermaria. Alice, Frank e Remus os seguiram, mas ficaram do lado de fora, esperando.

Alguns minutos depois, Lily e Sirius saíram da Enfermaria.

- A curandeira o fez passar a noite aqui, para observação - Sirius falou para os amigos. - E eu ganhei um mês de detenção, por ter brigado.

- Oh, pobrezinho... - Alice provocou, aproximando-se de Lily e ignorando a carranca que Sirius lhe deu. - Seu braço está bom?

- Está sim. Tudo nos conformes.

Depois de terem certeza que todos estavam bem e serem informados de que não poderiam visitar James (três vezes, pois Remus e Peter foram persistentes), eles foram embora. Lily só queria ficar sozinha. Ficar sozinha e pensar no por que da idéia de perder James lhe era tremendamente horrível.

XXX

Era tarde, e Lily estava fazendo a ronda sozinha. Ela estava pensando em visitar James escondida, e sabia que conseguiria fazer isso; nunca se metera em problemas antes. Mas algo a interrompeu. Ela havia acabado de patrulhar os arredores da cozinha, quando alguém agarrou seu pulso.

Ela puxou sua varinha instintivamente, usando-a para iluminar o lugar, e ao ver um rosto, deixou-a numa posição mais ameaçadora; sua boca pronta para dizer a primeira azaração que lhe viesse à cabeça.

- Não! Não estou aqui pra isso.

- O que você quer, Regulus? Já não causou problemas demais por hoje? - ela argumentou, falando rápido, enquanto soltava-se dele.

Ele a segurou novamente antes que Lily fugisse.

- Eu perdi de propósito.

- O quê?

- Hoje, durante a luta. Eu estava tentando acertar ele com a maldição. Eu apenas...sabe...queria que ele pensasse isso.

Havia uma intensidade em seu olhar que fazia Lily querer acreditar nele.

- Por que você está me contando isso?

- Porque eu tive que contar a alguém. Sirius e eu temos nossas diferenças, mas eu nunca iria querer machucá-lo, não daquele jeito.

A ruiva o encarou, irritada:

- Então, você não queria machucá-lo, contudo, não tem problema algum em me machucar.

- Eu não sei - ele falou, soltando-a.

A luz atingiu seu rosto, e Lily o achou pálido, vazio, como se estivesse numa batalha. Ele estava dizendo a verdade, embora não soubesse, ou realmente sabia, mesmo se não quisesse.

- Regulus, não é tarde demais para você mudar. Você não é uma má pessoa.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso triste, e mais cínico que ela já havia visto. Os olhos dele estavam estranhos, como se fosse o olhar de alguém que estava se afogando. Era o que parecia para Lily, auto-afogamento, e sem ninguém para salvá-lo. Nem da vida, e nem de si mesmo.

- É. É tarde sim.

E com isso, ele se foi. Lily não se incomodou em lhe dar uma detenção por ele estar andando nos corredores àquela hora. Regulus parecia já ter todas as punições de que precisava.

XXX

Da intenção de visitar James na surdina, o único que se mostrou disposto a acompanhar Lily foi Sirius. Remus, que foi sua primeira opção, disse que não poderia. Ele não lhe deu maiores detalhes e explicações, apenas informou que não se sentia particularmente bem para sair após o pôr do sol. Estranho, mas nada que ela não poderia esperar dos amigos de James. Mesmo Sirius, que ela sabia não se importar com as regras, disse algo sobre a lua cheia, o que ela também considerou estranho, mas ele rapidamente se corrigiu, dizendo que era trabalho de casa. Isso foi mais estranho ainda, considerando que Sirius não tinha aula de astronomia e que muito raramente fazia seus deveres.

Mas, quem muito precisa não pode escolher, e essa situação havia acontecido antes do que conversara com Regulus, e Lily não poderia mudar de idéia do nada. Seria esquisito.

Logo, ela caminhava ao lado de Sirius, em silêncio, mas não conseguiu se segurar mais. Não era da conta dela, tentar reparar briga de família, contudo, não poderia ajudar se não tentasse.

- Eu vi o Regulus, esta noite. Ele me disse que perdeu a briga de propósito.

Ela disse isso de supetão, já esperando que Sirius mudasse de assunto, talvez Quadribol, já que ele era o batedor do time. Por isso, ela ficou chocada quando ele lhe respondeu:

- Eu suspeitei.

- O quê? - ela retorquiu perplexa. Talvez seus planos em ajudar uma família não eram tão bons.

- Ele nunca teve coragem de continuar o que começava. Sempre se acovardou.

- Não acho que foi isso. Ele não queria machucar...

- Machucar a mim? Talvez, mas ele nunca me ajudou tampouco - Sirius a cortou.

- Ele não é ruim. Quero dizer, eu acho que é influência da família que o deixa tão...

- Fraco? Engraçado você dizer isso, já que eu me saí bem.

Lily não tinha certeza se essa era a palavra que iria usar, e não gostou de Sirius tê-la interrompido. Entretanto, mesmo ele sendo tão irritante quanto James, a defendeu, ficando ao seu lado.

- Sim, você foi...sortudo. - Ela ignorou o olhar que ele lhe lançou pelo "sortudo", e continuou: - Quero dizer, talvez ele não fosse tão forte quanto você, ou tivesse coragem suficiente para ir embora, como você fez.

Sirius parou, soltando um suspiro. Ele odiava falar sobre sua família, mas Lily Evans não parecia disposta a desistir, e Sirius seria idiota em descontrolar-se com ela. Ele gostava de Lily, mas ela lhe lembrava terrivelmente a mãe de James, quando ele se mudou para a casa dos Potter após ter fugido.

- Eu me salvei, eu acho. Nunca pensei em salvá-lo também.

Isso foi tão honesto quanto ele se permitiu. Se ela queria salvar, de repente, o mundo de uma família, teria que ter começado com uma mais fácil. Como os Malfoy's, mesmo eles não sendo tão loucos quanto a sua família.

Lily o observou criticamente. Sirius estava dizendo a verdade, e havia algo mais profundo escondido, um tanto mais obscuro, e que ela não deveria se meter.

- Não é muito tarde para salvá-lo.

- Por que você insiste nisso? Ver o melhor das pessoas é sua melhor qualidade, e a que James acha mais nobre. Eu? Quanto a mim, estou achando-a bastante desagradável.

Lily suspirou. Talvez ela precisasse ser mais honesta para si mesma.

- Eu tenho uma irmã que me odeia pelo que sou, por ter me tornado diferente do resto da família. Eu faria qualquer coisa para mudar isso. Acho que é apenas mais fácil tentar corrigir outra.

- Eu não posso ser corrigido. Muitas tentativas, nenhum sucesso. Por que você está me dizendo isso, pra começar?

- Porque você é o melhor amigo do James, e eu acho que...acho que talvez... Talvez eu não o odeie mais - Lily respondeu vagarosamente, cruzando os braços e olhando para o chão. Não era algo fácil para se dizer.

- Você mesma não poderia dizer isso a ele?

- Não consigo. Porque, bem, não seria certo. Eu mudaria a situação. Mas contando a você, significa que ele saberá, mas não por mim, o que não seria uma boa idéia.

- Claro, não seria boa idéia - Sirius retorquiu.

Ela só quis que Sirius não tivesse tanto sarcasmo em sua voz.

x

Lily ficou esperando na porta, pacientemente. Ela e Sirius haviam decidido revezar para poder vigiar enquanto o outro visitava James. A ruiva o deixou ir primeiro, uma vez que ele aparentava estar com pressa, e quando saiu falou que precisava ir aonde quer que fosse esse lugar, e que ela teria que vigiar sozinha.

James estava dormindo quando ela entrou, a cabeça dele estava virada para o lado da parede. Lily sentou-se na cama, observando-o, até que finalmente falou:

- Eu não teria me sentido culpada. Teria me sentido bem pior. E-eu não te odeio mais, sabe? - Ela parou por um minuto, então falou: - Eu realmente, de verdade, não te odeio mais. Não mesmo.

Com o rosto ainda virado, James sorriu, entregando-se então ao sono.

* * *

**NB: . Tava na hora! Sabia que ela não ia conseguir segurar por muito tempo! Nunca conseguimos! Com duelos e sangue derramado, esse capítulo foi mais intenso, mas não menos fofo! Adorei. Beijos Liv!**

_**NT: **__Oun!! (olhinhos brilhando e fazendo festa) Finalmente estamos admitindo..rsrs... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! _

**Susu Black: **bom, Susu, acho que suas preces foram atendidas..rs.. Capítulo maior e com James defendendo a Lily, embora o Sirius tenha aparecido primeiro...hihihi... Beijos.

**Sassah Potter: **é, realmente o James é fofo e a Lily está tirando a venda dos olhos.. mas..será que vai ser tão fácil assim? Não perca os próximos capítulos..hihihi.. Beijos.

**Priscila Louredo: **ah, mana, obrigada pelo elogio! (aperta e beija) Mas os capítulos são todos nesta média, agora. Não vão ser curtinhos, mas não vão ser gropescos..rsrs.. Beijoca estalada!

**Emmy Bortoleto: **obrigada pelo elogio, linda! E minha iniciativa foi justamente para melhorar meu inglês. Tente que você vai ver o quanto é bom! Beijos...

**Mai Amekan: **e quem não quer um James? (embora eu prefira o Sirius..rsrsrs) E sim, o Harry herdou semelhanças nada boas de seus pais..hihihi.. Beijos.

**carol-sana: **sim, James é um fofo! Beijos.

**Mahzinha Weasley: **que bom que gostou! Beijos.

**suicidepotion: **Lily cabeça dura? São seus olhos..hihihi... Beijo pra você.

**Sora Black: **bem, não precisou de dez e sim de seis beijos e um acidente de vassoura pra Lily perceber..rsrs.. Agora só falta admitir isso com o James acordado, né? Beijos...

**Mrs. Na Potter: **ah, obrigada pelo elogio, moça!! E a fanfic não vai acabar tão rápido, são 20 capítulos. E que bom que o James não desiste, né?rsrss.. Beijos pra você.

**Bella Rydlle: **bem, paciência tem que ter mesmo, ainda mais na minha vontade em traduzir logo, mas sem tempo. Mas é bom ver que está gostando! E vou fazer o possível para não demorar em att!

**Cuca Malfoy: **obrigada! E que bom que está gostando, vou fazer de tudo para não me demorar, embora a facul esteja chegando aí.. Beijos.

**Pam Potter: **ah, se a Lily está contando, eu ainda não sei, mas o James não perde a conta mesmo..rsrsrs... Mas, capítulo anterior pequeno, este maiorzinho... E com direito a Sirius! Espero que tenha matado a saudade.. Beijocas!

**Rose Samartinne: **beijos pra você, Rose.

**Principesa: **eu também amo o casal James/Lily. São realmente TDB!

**Carol Mamoru: **que bom que está gostando...e a aposta: situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas..rsrsrs...

**Gabriela.Black: **preguiça em logar? Ah, se vc fosse a única..rsrs... Bom saber que está gostando, e a Lily logo logo deixa de ser tão cabeça dura... será?rsrss... beijos...

**Diana P. Black: **sabe de uma coisa? Você levantou uma questão interessante: como a Lily resiste àqueles olhos e olhar de James? Oh, Gosh! Mas, cada um com seus problemas, embora ela já esteja se rendendo àqueles olhos..rs.. Beijos pra você e muito obrigada pelo elogio, more!

**Bruni Chan: **realmente, só uma doida, cega e sonsa resistiria ao James..rs.. Beijocas!

**Thaty: **que bom que gostou! E sim, dá dó do James..nesse capítulo então..ai, ai.. beijos pra você.

_Até o próximo, pessoas!! E vocês também, que lêem, mas não comentam... (ai, ai... o que são dois minutos em clicar no botãozinho roxo e dizer: estou adorando!)rsrs.. _

_Kisses for all!_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

A visão que saudou James quando ele acordou, não poderia ter sido melhor, mesmo se ele desejasse. Lily estava sentada em uma cadeira, ao lado de sua cama, com a cabeça abaixada e os olhos fechados. A garota tinha passado a noite ao seu lado. Ele não poderia pensar em coisa melhor (a não ser que ela decidisse dormir ao seu lado, o que seria muito não-Lily).

Ainda sonolento, James caminhou até ela, encarando seu rosto furtivamente. Ela estava totalmente apagada. Foi para trás de Lily (o lugar mais seguro para acordá-la) e curvou-se a fim de sussurrar em sua orelha:

- Acorde, Lily.

Sua resposta foi algo murmurado, que para James soou como "vá embora". Ele curvou-se um pouco mais, afastou os cabelos de Lily e deu um delicado beijo em seu pescoço.

- Abra seus olhos.

Lily murmurou outra coisa, que James interpretou como "mais cinco minutos", e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. O rapaz tomou isso como um sinal para continuar o que estava fazendo, e então deu um beijo na orelha da garota e sussurrou:

- Por favor, acorde.

Lily inclinou a cabeça para trás, descansando-a no peito de James.

- Você está acordando? - James perguntou olhando para baixo, divertido. Ninguém era tão difícil de acordar pela manhã.

- Não - Lily respondeu sonolenta, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Então você não me deixa escolha - James retorquiu gravemente, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e falasse alguma coisa, ou dissesse para ele deixá-la em paz. Lily não fez nenhum dos dois, apenas fechou os olhos mais firmemente.

James poderia quase rir dela. Se Lily estava acordada, deveria estar receosa por perceber que passara a noite ao lado da cama do rapaz. Neste caso, acordá-la seria uma má idéia. Portanto, ao invés disso, ele curvou-se mais ainda e pressionou seus lábios nos dela. Lily ainda estava grogue para reagir logo de cara, mas, logo ela agarrava a roupa de James e o puxava para mais perto.

Depois de alguns segundos, James se afastou e Lily abriu os olhos.

- Isso é algo que desperta - ela disse, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira.

- Você não está irritada? Isso é um alívio.

- Ainda está cedo. Deixe meu cérebro começar a funcionar perfeitamente que, aí, eu grito com você.

James sorriu com a resposta dela, que saíra em tom quase ameno, o que o fez lembrar do que ela lhe disse na noite anterior. Porém, deixá-la saber que ele a escutara, levaria à sua negação, e isso James não estava a fim de passar mais uma vez.

- Algum motivo que a levou a dormir aqui? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não dormi aqui, vim visitá-lo de manhã bem cedo e você estava dormindo, então, esperei. Acho que acabei caindo no sono.

- Oh... - James falou, desapontado. O pensamento de que Lily passara a noite ao seu lado o agradou.

A garota riu.

- Você realmente pensou que eu fiquei aqui a noite toda? Eu fui expulsa ontem, depois de dez minutos.

- Então você ficaria, caso pudesse. Sabia que gostava de mim - James disse sorrindo.

Lily rolou os olhos.

- Desculpe, mas, este tipo de devoção é limitado a garotos que eu gosto.

- E você gosta de mim. Por qual outro motivo você estaria aqui? - ele desafiou.

- Ainda está muito cedo pra isso, James - Lily gemeu; apoiou os braços nos joelhos e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

- Você fica uma gracinha de manhã. Mesmo com seu cabelo todo espetado.

Lily ergueu os olhos e lançou um olhar irritado para James.

- Eu vou voltar pra cama - ela disse, levantando-se e indo para fora.

James abriu a boca para responder, mas, antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Lily disse rapidamente:

- Se você disser qualquer coisa que envolva eu, você e uma cama, quebrarei seu braço.

O rapaz fechou a boca e deixou-se cair em sua própria cama.

- Nós não temos aula hoje?

- Sim, temos. E isso pode te chocar, mas eles não cancelam as aulas por você ter sofrido algum dano.

James olhou-a rapidamente, ajeitando-se na cama.

- Você não é realmente uma pessoa matutina, não é?

Lily suspirou.

- Não, eu odeio manhãs.

- Eu também. Acha que posso ficar sem ir às aulas, pelo que me aconteceu?

- Você é monitor-chefe - Lily disse aborrecida.

- Então, isso não significa que consigo escapar mais facilmente das aulas?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Se eu soubesse que você cabularia aulas hoje, não teria acordado tão cedo pra te visitar. Eu poderia ter vindo durante o período livre e dormiria uma hora a mais!

James deslizou um pouco na cama e bateu a mão no colchão.

- Se você quiser dormir mais um pouco, o que eu espero, te acordo quando for a hora de você ir pra aula.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram e ela o olhou, horrorizada.

- Eu não posso dormir aí!

- Hum... Por que não?

- Porque é ao seu lado, e seria inapropriado.

- Lily, é apenas um cochilo rápido.

A garota o olhou sombriamente. James suspirou e desceu da cama.

- Ótimo! Você pode dormir na cama, eu fico com a cadeira.

Lily mordeu o lábio, considerando.

- Você vai me acordar, certo? E realmente não se importa?

- Se me importasse, não teria oferecido. Vai lá que eu te acordo!

Ela ainda considerou um outro segundo, então, foi até a cama.

- Apenas alguns minutos. E não tente nada engraçadinho enquanto eu durmo. Especialmente aquela coisa de creme de barbear e coceira no nariz. E não fique me encarando também, isso me deixa louca.

- Lily...

- Certo, certo. Obrigada.

_Uma hora depois._

Lily deslizou em seu assento, ao lado de Alice.

- Onde você estava que quase não chega a tempo?

- Eu fui visitar o James antes das aulas e acabei caindo no sono.

- Como ele está? - Alice perguntou. Ela e Frank tinham ficado preocupados. Foi muito bom que Remus e Frank soubessem feitiços necessários para ajudar na hora que James caíra da vassoura, senão, a situação poderia ter sido pior.

- Está bem. E até já tentou me levar pra cama com ele.

- O quê? - esganiçou Alice, fazendo com que a classe inteira olhasse para ela.

- Eu compreendo que vinte e cinco centímetros de pergaminho seja muito para o fim de semana, já que terá visita a Hogsmeade, contudo, não vejo a necessidade dos gritos - o professor disse com desprezo.

- Ela apenas ficou excitada. Não acontecerá de novo - Lily disse rapidamente.

- Vejo que não.

Lily respirou aliviada, e olhou com raiva para Alice:

- Belo trabalho, você quase nos encrencou.

- A culpa é sua. Você não devia dizer uma coisa dessas e não esperar reação alguma.

- Eu não disse isso que você pensou. Eu tinha dormido na enfermaria, quando fui visitá-lo, então, ele falou pra eu tirar um cochilo.

- Você devia ter dito isso, então - Alice sibilou.

- Eu só estava brincando - Lily se defendeu.

- E desde quando você faz brincadeiras envolvendo James Potter?

Isso, Lily pensou, era uma boa pergunta. Ela deu de ombros, indiferente, esperando que Alice deixasse isso passar despercebido.

- Onde está o Frank? – Lily perguntou. – Ele nunca perde as aulas.

- Ah, eu não te contei? Eu fui acordá-lo esta manhã, já que Frank não estava no salão comunal, e quando entrei no quarto, ele estava deitado na cama, pálido como o Pirraça, e muito quente. Acho que ele está com gripe. Isso, ou ele decidiu beber uma das poções dele.

- Pobre Frank, temos que visitá-lo. Vou fazer uma cópia das minhas anotações pra ele - Lily falou.

- Ele não foi ver ninguém. Teimoso - Alice disse desgostosa. Lily poderia dizer que estava preocupada, mas veria o estado do amigo quando fosse visitá-lo mais tarde.

- Típico de homens. Podemos forçá-lo mais tarde, se quisermos.

Alice pensou no assunto, então, as garotas combinaram de visitá-lo durante o período livre.

Frank estava tão mal quanto Alice dissera, mas a febre havia baixado, e após alguns minutos observando o amigo, Lily concluiu que não era nada grave.

- Isso parece uma gripe ou uma virose, para mim. Provavelmente aqueles vírus de vinte e quatro horas, ou coisa parecida. Mágica pode ajudar, mas medicamentos trouxas também ajudam bastante. Vai demorar alguns dias para se curar, se ele recusar-se em procurar ajuda.

Frank balançou a cabeça, ainda recusando a ajuda. Alice olhou para Lily, preocupada.

- Eu acho que ele não quer ajuda, porque não quer sair da cama.

- Nós podemos levantá-lo - Lily sugeriu.

- Não sozinhas - Alice retorquiu, então, animou-se. - Nós podemos chamar o James para ajudar.

- Ele quebrou o braço, não acho que seja a melhor opção para o trabalho - Lily protestou.

- Nós podemos pedir aos amigos dele. Eles farão isso, se você pedir ao James.

Lily olhou para Alice:

- O que eles são, ajudantes?

Alice a olhou com desaprovação.

- Não, acho que não.

Frank enviou um olhar irritado, da cama.

- Ah, cale a boca, Frank!

- Mas ele não disse nada! - Lily falou.

- Eu conheço aquele olhar. Ele está adorando que nós o amamos o bastante para arrastá-lo até a enfermaria contra sua vontade.

Lily revirou os olhos e puxou a amiga para fora do quarto.

- Estamos indo visitar o James? - Alice perguntou, deixando-se ser guiada pela amiga.

- Isso fará com que você pare de atormentar o Frank?

- Claro que sim. Você não o viu antes de Frank e Remus conseguirem ajudá-lo. Foi horrível. Preciso ver se James está realmente bem para eu tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça.

Aquela era uma imagem que Lily nem sequer queria imaginar. Ela estava agradecida por não tê-lo visto antes.

- Anda, vamos logo.

James não estava em sua cama, na enfermaria, quando as duas foram vê-lo. Não havia nada para mantê-lo lá, então, provavelmente ele havia saído sem mais nem menos. Lily olhou no primeiro lugar que ela esperava encontrá-lo: o campo de quadribol.

Depois de não terem encontrado ele por lá, foram até o salão comunal, depois à cozinha e por fim ao salão principal.

Finalmente, elas resolveram desistir e ir até a biblioteca fazer seus deveres de casa. Como era cedo, o lugar estava mais ou menos vazio, com exceção de alguns primeiranistas e alguns alunos da Ravenclaw.

- Eu me pergunto se o James poderia estar aqui - Lily falou em voz alta. A biblioteca não era o tipo de local preferido de James. Ela sabia, porque fora por esse motivo que a biblioteca se tornou o seu lugar preferido.

- Vamos procurar por ele. Você pode dar aquelas anotações que fiz você pegar pra ele – Alice falou.

Lily suspirou e caminhou para fora das estantes, sabendo que a amiga não lhe daria descanso até que fizesse o que ela pedia. Alice estava achando que ela e James eram destinados um para o outro, nos últimos dias.

Ela andou pela biblioteca até o fim, pensando que, se James estivesse lá, estaria num lugar onde ninguém pudesse vê-lo. E isso a fez chegar num lugar que não era esperada. Tão logo virou uma das esquinas de estantes, dois corpos se afastaram num pulo, virando-se para ela.

- Oi, Lily.

Lily rolou os olhos, não poderia esperar menos.

- Olá, Sirius. Estou procurando por James, você o viu?

Lily olhou na direção da garota. Ela sabia seu nome, se ao menos pudesse se lembrar... Ele começava com A... Ariel? Adora? Anna? Amanda? O último pareceu-lhe soar corretamente.

- Amanda, certo?

- Oh, sim. Oi. Acho que posso ir, estávamos apenas...hum...

- Eu realmente não quero saber – Lily disse rapidamente.

Amanda saiu de lá rapidamente, e Lily olhou para Sirius:

- Então, você sabe onde ele está ou não?

- Você realmente sabe como arruinar um bom momento – ele respondeu, apoiando-se na estante. E, mesmo tendo aparecido sem avisar, Lily estava imaginando que bom momento seria esse que ela interrompera, exatamente.

- Você terá outra chance.

- James está por aí, procurando por você. Apenas fique aqui que ele te encontra.

- Como ele vai me encontrar? Eu não fico sempre aqui.

- Ele tem seus meios.

Lily suspirou e voltou a andar, quase correndo de encontro a Alice.

- Por que você demorou tanto? Encontrou ele? Eu vi uma garota toda agitada, saindo daqui, e parecia muito embaraçada.

- Deveria. Eu a encontrei com Sirius.

- Oh... Bem, isso explica.

Alice e Lily voltaram a andar, até que esta parou.

- Sirius, tem alguma razão pra você andar com a gente?

- Eu preciso conversar sobre uma coisa com o James, e sei que ele vai encontrar você.

- Você não tinha que estar procurando por sua namorada? Ela parecia perturbada.

- Ela não é minha namorada. Eu não tenho namoradas, tenho companhias femininas.

- Galinha... – Alice disse por sobre o ombro.

- Sabe, eu lembro que você tinha uma queda por mim, no segundo ano – Sirius se defendeu.

- Eu não tinha. Eu gostava de um garoto da Hufflepuff.

- Não, eu lembro porque o James gostava da Lily, e ele me disse que a garota que andava com ela gostava de mim. Eu poderia chamá-la pra sair e, assim, James teria uma desculpa para ver a Lily mais frequentemente.

- E a Alice é a única quem anda comigo? Havia outras amigas.

- Quem? – Sirius perguntou, não demonstrando interesse.

- Talvez fosse o Frank – Alice respondeu, antes que Lily o fizesse.

- Que engraçado.

Lily e Alice riram, ignorando Sirius.

- O que você quer conversar com o James, de qualquer maneira? Nada que vá metê-lo em problemas, certo? – Lily perguntou.

- Problemas? Não. Só se formos pegos.

Lily estreitou os olhos, encarando Sirius:

- Me diga o que é.

- Não posso.

- Sabe, eu posso convencer o James a me contar tudo isso, então, você deveria contar também – Lily argumentou.

- É verdade. Eu acho que ela pode convencê-lo a contar qualquer coisa – Alice adicionou.

- Então você saberá logo.

Aquilo foi tudo que as garotas conseguiram tirar de Sirius, já que James se aproximava e ele foi na direção do amigo.

- O que você acha que esses dois estão aprontando?

- Eu acho que são quatro. Se envolvem James e Sirius, envolvem Remus e Peter também.

- Então estamos brincando de detetives? – Alice perguntou.

- Estamos, definitivamente, brincando de detetives.

Ambas pararam de falar assim que James se aproximou:

- Oi, Lily. Oi, Alice.

Alice acenou e voltou a andar. Lily a segurou e a puxou de volta.

- Sobre o que você e o Sirius estavam conversando?

- Nada demais – James disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – O que você vai fazer para o Halloween?

- Nada, estamos presos na escola, o que eu poderia fazer? – Lily retorquiu.

- E se houvesse algo para fazer? Hipoteticamente falando?

- Você conhece palavras como hipoteticamente?

- Lily...

- Se houvesse algo para se fazer, hipoteticamente falando, eu perguntaria o quê, onde e quantas regras estaríamos quebrando – ela respondeu.

- Falou a garota das regras.

Lily olhou Alice por sobre o ombro. James a imitou, então voltou seu olhar para a ruiva.

- Certo – ele falou. – Eu tenho que ir, te vejo à noite, Lily.

- Hei, espere, eu quero saber o que você vai fazer – Lily resmungou.

- Não tenho tempo, tenho que ir. Te amo, tchau – James disse, segurando-a e depositando um breve beijo nos lábios da garota, antes de afastar-se rapidamente.

- O quê? – Lily disse pra si mesma, vendo-o ir embora. – Esse beijo não conta! – ela gritou, percebendo o que ele havia feito.

- Qualquer coisa que você queira – ele gritou de volta.

Lily o assistiu ir embora. Alguma coisa, definitivamente, estava para acontecer.

* * *

**NB: Ah, adorei esse capítulo! Ele teve uma dose muito boa de humor. As piadinhas da Lily e da Alice foram ótimas! James consegue ser tão fofo, com atitudes tão simples! . Não consigo não falar do Sirius...ele é um cachorro, não é mesmo?! rsrs Liv, adorei! Te amo amiga. Beijooo **

_NT: O James é muito fofo! Se eu já não fosse apaixonada pelo Sirius, ele seria minha segunda opção..muito embora ele fosse um páreo duro para o Remus..rsrsrs... Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo! Vou ficar sem responder as reviews separadamente, pois estou completamente atolada no tempo! (Se alguém tiver um vira-tempo sobrando aí, agradeceria!) Faculdade, trabalho, curso de inglês e mãe me tendo como enfermeira, não é vida fácil! _

_Entretanto, espero reviews desse capítulo também! E prometo fazer de tudo para respondê-las devidamente no próximo capítulo, o qual também farei de tudo para vir em no máximo duas semanas!_

_Contudo, também tenho uma condição!! __**Leiam a fanfic "O Mistério de Starta",**__ a qual escrevo em conjunto com Pamela Black! Tenho certeza que vocês não vão se arrepender, embora o ship não seja J/L, e sim Draco/PO! Mas também tem H/G e R/H! E um Gui Weasley "tudibom"! Não me decepcionem, amores! Apareçam lá, sim! (O link está no meu perfil, aqui do !)_

_Beijos especiais e cheios de agradecimentos para:_

_**Pam Potter, **__Mahzinha Weasley, __**carol-sana, **__Cuca Malfoy, __**Jamy Delacour, **__Lua Evangeline, __**Principesa, **__Mrs.Na Potter, __**Rose Anne Samartinne, **__Dm Tayashi, __**Diana P. Black, **__Bella Ryddle, __**Thaty, **__Libby Potter, __**Tahh Halliwell, **__Prih Potter, __**Mrs. Mandy Black, **__Gláuce Volpi, __**Ana Black.**_

_Sem mais, _

_Livinha._


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

- Nós temos que cancelar a festa.

- O quê? Nós a temos planejado a semana toda - Sirius disse ultrajado.

- A Lily está desconfiada; se ela descobre que damos nossas escapadas para ir a Hogsmeade, nos mata! - James argumentou.

Remus olhou de um para outro e disse:

- Eu avisei que isso era uma má idéia, com show ou não.

Acontecia naqueles dias um show de Halloween da banda "Os Mágicos de Oz" que estava tomando conta totalmente. Mas da Irlanda. No entanto, eles estavam tentando conquistar o resto da Europa, e iriam vir para Hogsmeade. Sua última música, "Filho de uma Bruxa", estava tocando o tempo todo. E depois do show, haveria uma festança no Cabeça de Javali. O que, na opinião de Remus, seria uma má idéia, considerando que estavam indo no bar do irmão do diretor.

- Olhe, eu comprei as entradas, então eu vou - Sirius disse.

- Você comprou com o dinheiro que pegou de mim - James contrapôs.

- Peguei de você? Eu pensei que aquele dinheiro fosse um presente, sabe, um ato de caridade.

- Você disse que me reembolsaria.

- Evidentemente, eu não me lembro.

Remus suspirou. Não poderiam fugir daquele assunto. James sabia que Lily não gostaria da idéia, e ainda esperava tolamente que ela fosse com ele.

- James, por que você apenas não esquece essa festa, e deixa só o Sirius ir com o Peter?

- Eu e o Peter? E quanto a você? Você vai, certo? Comprei sua entrada - Sirius disse.

- Eu comprei a entrada; meu dinheiro - James relembrou-o.

Sirius fez um aceno displicente com a mão.

- Você tem que ir, você quer - ele falou para Remus.

- Vocês dois falando isso, só faz com que me sinta pior...

Sirius e James ficaram olhando fixamente para Remus, esperando pelo momento que o amigo cederia. E eles sempre poderiam dizer quando estavam alcançando tal momento. Normalmente, Remus usava Peter para convencer os outros dois, mas o outro maroto estava em algum outro lugar.

- Eu acredito que possa ir com vocês, para mantê-los longe de encrenca... - Remus falou por fim.

- Eu deveria ir? - James perguntou. - Lily ficaria louca por eu sair furtivamente, indo num show, numa festa, bebendo uísque de fogo. Consigo até ouvir o discurso dela de "você é Monitor Chefe".

- Você, com certeza, não deveria ir. Ela te respeitaria por isso - Remus aconselhou.

- Você deveria ir. O que a Lily não sabe, não a machuca - Sirius sugeriu.

- Se ela não descobrir... - James falou.

- Mas ela vai - Remus disse.

- ...e se ninguém mencionar nada...

- Mas alguém falará - Remus tentou novamente.

- Então ela nunca terá como saber - James concluiu, ignorando Remus.

- Eu sabia que você iria - Sirius disse triunfantemente.

Remus rolou os olhos e encostou-se em sua cadeira:

- Eu desisto.

**xxx--xxx**

Lily e Alice saíram do quarto de Frank. Ele ainda não havia procurado a curandeira, embora ambas tentassem convencê-lo do contrário durante muito tempo, até desistirem. Contudo, Lily havia achado bem engraçado quando Alice bateu o pé, chamando Frank de "teimoso idiota".

Depois de tentarem fazer o certo pelo amigo, ela e Alice foram bancar as detetives, como Alice dissera anteriormente.

- Então, você tem certeza que não quer esperar até a noite para perguntar a ele? Ele pode te contar.

- E porcos podem voar. O que quer que seja, ele não vai me contar. Não depois daquela pergunta hipotética.

- Se você não fosse uma louca por regras... - Lily encarou Alice, ao que a garota ficou quieta. - Então, de quem você acha que seria mais fácil arrancar a verdade? Remus, Peter ou Sirius? - perguntou.

- Não de Siruis, obviamente - ela disse, lembrando-se quando conversaram na biblioteca.

- Peter seria fácil, talvez um feitiço de cócegas, ou ameaçá-lo com uma maldição...

- Alice!

- Estou brincando. Mas ele não é do tipo confiável. Já o Remus é um cara legal, ele pode nos dizer. Provavelmente ele não está gostando do que quer que vá acontecer.

Lily pensou nisso. Remus era um dos inteligentes do grupo, talvez ele falasse.

- Vamos perguntar a ele.

**xxx**

- Oi, Remus.

- Olá, Remus.

Remus olhou para cima, sentado na poltrona do salão comunal, para ver as duas garotas sorrindo-lhe abertamente. Sorrindo abertamente; elas pareciam estar querendo alguma coisa.

- Olá, Lily, Alice.

As duas se olharam e sentaram-se, cada uma em um braço da poltrona. Elas lembram-no dois predadores prestes a devorar sua presa.

- Vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Nós queremos você - disse Alice, e, percebendo como isso soara, adicionou: - Não foi isso que quis dizer.

- Eu espero, ou James e Frank ficariam bem contrariados comigo.

- Frank? O que ele tem a ver com isso? - Alice perguntou.

- Ah... O que ela quer dizer, é que queremos você ao nosso lado - Lily disse rapidamente, evitando o olhar ávido de Alice.

- Acho que não estou entendendo - Remus disse, se perguntando se um dos outros amigos desceriam logo ao salão comunal para salvá-lo.

- Sem conversa fiada. Nós sabemos que você sabe, e você irá nos dizer - Alice exigiu.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Alice?

- Eu pensei que estávamos fazendo o "policial bom, policial mau". Você estava sendo o "policial bom".

- Estou deixando você ler muito dos meus livros trouxas - Lily disse, então: - Hei! Por que eu não posso ser o "policial mau"?

- Porque você é boa. E eu quero ser o mau. Nenhuma de nós é má mesmo.

Remus olhou de uma para outra, perguntando-se se ele poderia levantar e ir embora sem elas perceberem.

- Nem pense nisso - Lily disse rapidamente, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- Algo está acontecendo, e queremos saber o quê - Alice falou.

- O que vocês quatro estão planejando para o Halloween? - Lily exigiu.

- Nada, vocês devem ter se enganado, e eu tenho que ir agora e...

Ambas as garotas o puxaram, fazendo Remus se sentar novamente.

- Nós sabemos que você sabe - Lily falou.

- Não posso dizer nada - Remus se defendeu.

- James sabe que ele sabe. E James sabe que nós sabemos que Remus sabe - Alice disse para Lily.

- Certo. Então, se nós sabemos, James saberá que nós sabemos que Remus sabe, e nós sabemos que ele saberá como descobrimos - Lily concluiu.

- Vocês poderiam falar isso de novo? - Remus perguntou, confuso.

- Então, se ele nos contar, James ficará irritado - Alice disse.

- E não os queremos brigando. - Lily suspirou.

- Então, temos que perturbar o próprio James - Alice disse frustrada.

- Certo, eu vou perguntar a ele hoje à noite - Lily disse, ambas ficando em pé.

As garotas saíram do salão comunal, conversando uma com a outra, e Remus as olhou de onde estava. Ao menos Lily era tão doida quanto James.

**xxx--xxx**

Não importou o quão insistente ela foi, James nada disse para Lily sobre o que estava planejando. Isso a irritou tanto, que ela lançou um feitiço nele, deixando o cabelo do rapaz num tom de verde horroroso. Depois disso, eles sequer conversaram até o fim do dia seguinte.

Então, Lily decidiu deixá-lo para lá, preferindo espioná-lo no Halloween. No entanto, ela não pretendia ser cordial com ele, já que James estava lhe escondendo algo. Com isso, no dia seguinte ela o ignorou em Poções (ele não poderia fazer parceria com Sirius, já que o amigo estava com sua "não-namorada"), e escolheu trabalhar com Snape.

- Você está trabalhando comigo muito freqüentemente. Estou começando a pensar que você tem a impressão de que gosto de sua companhia.

Lily rolou os olhos pelo comentário de Snape. Ela esperava por aquilo.

- James e eu estamos tendo um pequeno desentendimento...

Snape respirou pesadamente.

- Não é nenhuma novidade.

Lily o ignorou e continuou:

- Então, estou trabalhando com você e o deixando trabalhar sozinho. E minha outra parceira não está. Saint Mungus de novo. Ouvi que ela teve um desagradável encontro com o Salgueiro Lutador.

- Eu certamente lhe enviarei flores.

- Seu sarcasmo é revigorante. Vamos tentar algo novo hoje; você tem que, sei lá, dizer algo agradável. Talvez sorrir - Lily comentou.

- Eu sorrirei se você for embora.

- Não sorriria. Você nem sabe como sorrir. Além disso, sou a melhor da classe em Poções, você deveria querer que eu trabalhasse contigo. - Notando o olhar sobre si, ela disse rapidamente: - Segunda melhor da classe, depois de você.

- Desesperada o bastante para evitar o Potter, você usa de bajulação?

- Então, você ouviu sobre a garota e o Salgueiro Lutador? Ouvi dizer que ela queria descobrir onde daria a passagem que tem embaixo dele - Lily disse, mudando de assunto.

- Nada que ela iria querer encontrar.

- Você quer dizer que sabe?

- Não.

- Foi sim. Conte-me.

- Vou dizer que há outro lugar que você gostaria de estar.

- Por quê? O irmão da Lula Gigante vive em algum lugar lá embaixo? Um coven de vampiros? - ela zombou.

- Algo assim - ele falou displicentemente.

Lily o olhou por um momento.

- Se eu acertar, você vai me dizer?

- Não.

- É um monstro? Um dementador? Lobisomem? - ela perguntou, ignorando o comentário dele. Snape hesitou um pouco ante a última opção.

- Se você quer tanto saber o que há lá embaixo, pergunte a James Potter ou Sirius Black - ele disse raivosamente, fechando seu livro.

- Tá... Vamos apenas trabalhar em Poções - Lily disse cuidadosamente, se perguntando o que havia lá embaixo e o que deixara Snape tão irritado. E o que James tinha com tudo isso?

**xxx--xxx**

Frank ainda estava doente, e Alice estava tentando transformar seu suco de abóbora em cerveja amanteigada quando chegou o Halloween, e Lily colocou seu plano de seguir James em ação. Ela começou cedo naquela manhã, quando sentou com seus amigos no salão comunal.

- Então, acho que vou de vampiro na festa de Halloween - Peter estava dizendo, quando ela chegou.

- Eu não consigo vê-lo como vampiro, você quase desmaiou quando me viu sangrando - James retorquiu, movendo-se no sofá de modo que Lily sentasse ao seu lado.

- Vocês esperaram até hoje para escolherem seus trajes?

- Escolhemos os nossos há três semanas. Irei de fantasma - Alice disse.

- Que original - Sirius comentou. Alice atirou uma almofada nele.

- Vou de zumbi - Frank disse, pegando a almofada antes que ela atingisse Alice de volta.

- Você vai como, Lily? - James perguntou.

- De gata. Foi a fantasia da minha irmã, no ano passado. Não acho que vou gostar muito, está um pouco pequena. Na verdade, bem apertada.

- Ela parece uma... - Alice começou, mas foi interrompida por uma almofada que lhe atingiu no rosto. - Frank!

- Então, do que você vai, James? - Lily perguntou, não dando atenção para Alice que revidara a almofadada de Frank.

- Assassino foragido de Azkaban. Sirius é minha vítima.

- Eu tenho um machado que finca na minha cabeça. É bem real - Sirius disse.

- Será que não basta apenas uma maldição imperdoável para matar alguém? - ela perguntou.

- Mas não seria tão criativo, não acha? - James retorquiu.

- E quanto a você, Remus, vai de quê? - Alice perguntou.

- Eu não decidi.

- Você poderia ir de lula gigante, alguém sempre vai. Não, um novato da Hufflepuff vai assim. Nós temos um fantasma, zumbi, vampiro, todos os clássicos, o que sobra... Oh, eu sei, você poderia ser um lobisomem - ela sugeriu.

Lily viu Remus e James trocarem um olhar, e se perguntou o que aquilo significava.

- Isso é... uma idéia interessante.

- Realmente, eu acho que daria certo pra você. Tão calmo a maior parte do tempo, bem centrado, poderia ser totalmente Dr. Jekyll e Sr. Hyde de "O Médico e o Monstro": normalmente um cara comum, para então virar uma besta selvagem.

- Alice, o Sr. Hyde não era uma besta selvagem. Ele era apenas um homenzinho mau que matou alguém. Eu sei, li o livro - Lily protestou.

- Oh... Esse é o problema dele. Ele nem sequer é um monstro.

Lily notou Remus olhar para Alice intensamente, e também parecia pálido.

- Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada.

- Ótimo. Acho que vou descer agora, tomar café da manhã cedo - ele disse, levantando-se e indo embora.

Algo bipou na mente de Lily, como se fosse um óbvio mistério, e ela estava quase completando este pensamento quando James disse de repente que também ia descer; os outros garotos, com exceção de Frank, o seguiram.

Ela não se importou, o que era importante é que ela iria descobrir o que James lhe escondia. Mesmo se essa descoberta a matasse.

**xxx--xxx**

Havia uma festa no Salão Principal e todos estavam fantasiados. Os professores estavam de olho nos alunos, o que não a deixaria excitante. No entanto, havia poucas pessoas que estavam se divertindo. Lily notou também que alguns alunos foram embora cedo, mas imaginou que estavam apenas indo para o salão comunal, numa festa não-observada. Nada que a preocupasse; os monitores cuidariam disso.

James a viu e parou de andar imediatamente. A fantasia dela estava grudada no corpo, como se fosse uma segunda pele; não importava que não mostrasse nada, já que deixava bem fácil para a imaginação.

- É a Lily? De repente estou vendo porque você gosta tanto dela - disse Sirius.

James bateu no braço do amigo e continuou olhando a garota fixamente. Ela ficara por perto dele o dia todo, afastando-se apenas quando foi se aprontar para a festa. Não que ele fosse ingênuo o bastante para pensar que ele crescera no conceito dela, Lily ainda estava brincando de espiã.

A garota o viu e acenou. James aproximou-se dela o quão rápido pôde, sem mostrar-se muito ansioso.

- Oi, James. Roupa legal.

- Você também - ele falou, olhando-a. - Está...

- Demais?

- De menos - ele falou.

- Eu sei, sinto-me nua. Eu não sabia que o corpo conseguia suportar a interrupção da circulação.

- Eu gosto das orelhas - ele falou, tentando evitar olhar para partes mais baixas da anatomia de Lily.

- Elas são minha parte favorita. Apenas não ficam bem moldadas. Petúnia sempre teve uma cabeça grande.

- Ao menos você é única. Eu não vi outros gatos.

- Nem eu. Fantasmas têm muitos. Uns vinte lobisomens, mas é por causa da lua cheia - ela retorquiu, olhando ao redor. Onde estavam Alice e Frank?

- Não é noite de lua cheia - falou James.

- É sim. Não ouviu na aula? Algo sobre a ação gravitacional ou outra coisa qualquer. Por que você está tão pálido, está tudo bem?

- Tô sim... Tenho que ir - ele falou, virando e indo embora.

Lily girou, viu Alice e Frank e acenou para que eles se aproximassem. James estava longe o bastante para ela não ouvir o que o rapaz estava dizendo, mas ele sussurrava alguma coisa para Sirius, ao que os dois saíram apressados.

- Lily, você sabe o que está havendo? Sirius e James apenas foram embora, sem explicações.

Lily reconheceu vagamente a voz como sendo da garota que ela flagrara com Sirius, na biblioteca; ela estava vestida com uma esmerada fantasia de fada.

- Não tenho certeza. Fique aqui, vou ver o que é.

Lily saiu apressada com os amigos em seu encalço; a garota de Sirius estava disposta a segui-los, mas acabou desistindo depois.

Não demorou muito para alcançá-los, e parecia que estavam bem angustiados por estar sendo seguidos. Depois de alguns minutos, Lily os viu entrando furtivamente numa entrada secreta. Praticamente correndo, os três foram atrás deles.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui? - James perguntou, parecendo apavorado.

- Eu? Aonde vocês estão indo? Tem noção da quantidade de problemas que vai conseguir com isso? - ela retorquiu.

- Por que você não disse a ninguém sobre este lugar? Eu poderia ter saído também, nos outros anos - Alice disse, olhando ao redor, furtivamente.

Frank pareceu lastimável, como se preferisse estar na cama, a ali.

- James, aonde você está indo? Por que está ido pra lá? - Lily exigiu.

- Há uma festa, em Hogsmeade. É pra onde estamos indo. Remus e Peter já estão lá - Sirius respondeu.

- Uma festa, parece legal. Por que não fomos convidados? - Alice inquiriu.

- Não pensei que a Lily aprovaria - James falou. Olhou para Frank e disse: - Ele não deveria estar na cama, ou algo assim?

- Isso não importa. Você escondeu isso de mim, mentiu pra mim! - Lily acusou.

- Não menti, você sabe, só não contei a verdade toda - James se defendeu.

- Você não pode ir. Vou te levar pra dentro - ela disse.

- Então por que você ainda está nos seguindo? Você está com raiva por que ele está quebrando as regras ou por que não te pediu autorização? - Sirius perguntou.

Lily ficou chocada. Certo que Sirius era um pouco irritante às vezes, dizia coisas rudes, mas nunca fora assim com ela. Não com a garota que James amava. Havia algo mais, algo que eles não queriam dizer.

- O que está havendo? - ela perguntou.

- Nada - James disse rapidamente, parecendo que não havia nada mais que ele desejasse naquele momento do que Lily virar e ir embora dali.

- Algo está acontecendo, eu sei.

- E como você sabe disso? - ele perguntou, andando rapidamente.

- Porque vocês dois estão tensos, e Sirius foi grosso comigo e você não me defendeu.  
Você me defende mesmo se um aluno do primeiro ano me ofende.

- Lily, você tem que voltar. Isso não é uma coisa que estou tentando esconder de você. Sério! Se você me seguir, pode ficar em perigo, então, por favor, pegue Alice e Frank e vão embora.

O tom da voz dele a fez oscilar. Ele parecia realmente sincero. E se fosse algo importante, não importava se ele tivesse mentido antes. Considerando tudo isso, e por Alice e Frank acharem que ela precisava relaxar um pouco e esquecer essa fixação por regras, resolveu dar uma chance para James.

- Se for algo perigoso, eu vou junto. Não posso deixá-lo ir sozinho.

- Não estou sozinho. Tenho o Sirius - James falou, indicando o amigo.

- Grande ajuda ele vai ser.

- Não adianta argumentar com ela - Frank falou, fungando.

- Ótimo. Você pode vir. Mas, se eu disser para você ficar em algum lugar, você tem que me ouvir. Se eu disser para você ir embora, não faça perguntas.

Normalmente, Lily teria dito que ele não poderia ordená-la a nada, mas essa não parecia ser uma boa hora.

- Tudo bem. Alice e Frank também vão.

- Como se eu não soubesse.

Quando eles saíram da passagem, Lily olhou em volta

- Onde nós estamos?

- Em Hogsmeade. Bem...quase. Venham.

Alguns minutos depois, eles entraram no Cabeça de Javali, onde se encontravam vários alunos. Mais até do que eles planejaram.

- Sirius, quantas pessoas você chamou?

- Apenas algumas, mas elas disseram que gostariam de convidar alguns amigos, e eu falei que poderia. Eu acho que eles chamaram esses amigos, que chamaram outros amigos, que chamaram outros...

- Temos que encontrar Remus e Peter, vamos.

Lily olhou em volta, vendo que Frank havia se sentado, ainda fungando, parecendo lastimável. Alice foi puxada para onde as pessoas dançavam por alguém que parecia ser do segundo ano, e que tinha experimentado uísque de fogo, pela aparência. Frank fez menção de se levantar e salvá-la, mas recuou.

- É só um moleque, ela consegue se livrar dessa.

Um segundo depois, James voltou com Peter e Remus.

- Que horas são? - perguntou James.

- Quase quatro. Nós ainda temos três horas até que escureça, se não quisermos ser pêgos - Lily respondeu.

- Boa idéia. Eu vou encontrar Alice e poderemos sair daqui - James falou. Frank se levantou e ofereceu-se para ajudar.

Lily foi até a porta, olhando do lado de fora. Ela estava apavorada com a perspectiva de que um professor aparecesse a qualquer momento, e ainda mais assustada por James já querer voltar.

Alice estava perdida no meio da multidão, e precisou de alguns minutos para que Frank a encontrasse. Ela estava rindo feito boba e estava agarrada a Frank. James correu, ficando do lado da garota.

- O que há de errado com ela? - ele perguntou.

- Acho que ela está bêbada - Frank respondeu. - E só ficou um tempo longe - adicionou, quase caindo em Alice. - James, você pode nos ajudar? Eu mal consigo me manter em pé. Precisamos deixá-la quieta em algum lugar até ela ficar sóbria o bastante.

James olhou para Sirius, Peter e Remus. Lily tinha saído do bar e ele não fazia idéia de onde ela estava. Mas, como ela dissera algo de ainda terem três horas de sol, ele poderia se dar ao luxo de ajudar.

- Eu já volto - falou James. - Mantenha a Lily longe desse ponche, está muito forte. Ela estava bebendo isso, eu acho.

- Certo - disse Sirius, olhando em volta.

James ficou do outro lado de Alice e desapareceu com Frank. Peter esperou que eles sumissem de vista para perguntar:

- Alguém viu a Lily?

Alguns minutos mais tarde, depois de terem sido incapazes de encontrar a ruiva, Peter teve sua resposta quando Lily colidiu com ele, quase caindo.

- Este ponche está _tããão_ bom. Sinto-me como se pudesse voar.

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares entre si.

- Ah... Quanto você bebeu, exatamente? - Remus perguntou.

- Uns cinco copos. Nossa... é o chão que está se movendo ou sou apenas eu? - ela falou, o corpo gingando.

Peter saiu do caminho, enquanto Sirius e Remus se apressaram em mantê-la perto. Ela ria da mesma maneira boba que Alice, e não parecia capaz de se manter nas próprias pernas.

Lily passou cada um dos braços em volta do pescoço dos rapazes, seu corpo oscilando, quase fazendo Sirius cair e puxando Remus junto com ela para o chão. Remus segurou apenas um braço de Lily e virou-se para Peter:

- Não podemos deixar James vê-la neste estado. Vá distraí-lo, enquanto Sirius e eu a levamos daqui.

- E se ele me perguntar aonde vocês foram?

- Diga que fomos resolver meu problema.

Peter olhou um momento para Lily e concordou. Remus voltou-se para Lily e Sirius, vendo o amigo segurar com custo a garota para que não caíssem.

- Sirius, você sabe, eu sempre desgostei de você - Lily falou, agarrando-se no rapaz. Mas, antes que Sirius pudesse responder, ela continuou: - Mas não mais. Eu amo você.

Remus já estava perto o bastante para Lily também passar o braço apertadamente no pescoço dele.

- E Remus, eu também te amo.

- Eu acho que você ama todo o mundo agora, Lily - Sirius retorquiu, passando seu braço envolta da cintura dela.

- Eu amo todo o mundo. Você acha que eles me amam? Vocês me amam, né?

- Sim, nós te amamos, e é por isso que estamos te levando de volta a Hogwarts e te colocaremos na cama - Remus respondeu.

- Não estou me sentindo bem - ela disse, curvando-se. Sirius a soltou rapidamente, quase provocando uma queda dela e de Remus.

- Sirius! - Remus indignou-se.

- Quê? Ela disse que não estava bem, pensei que iria vomitar em mim.

- Segure-a logo e vamos dar o fora daqui.

Os três caminharam até o lado de fora, ou, propriamente dizendo, os garotos saíram, arrastando Lily entre eles.

- Eu ainda não estou bem. Parece que estou morrendo. Não quero morrer. Frank não estava bem, vocês não acham que ele vai morrer, acham? Eu espero que não, amo o Frank, ele é como um irmão pra mim. Ele não vai morrer, vai?

- Não, ninguém vai morrer - Remus disse pacientemente. Sirius parecia aborrecido.

- Eu tive um peixe que morreu. Ele se afogou. Isso foi o que minha irmã disse. Mas não acreditei nela. Vocês acham que ela tinha dito a verdade?

- Nem ferrando - Sirius respondeu.

- Você não deveria falar dessa maneira na frente de uma dama. Não é educado, sabia? Puta merda, todos sabem disso!

Remus e Sirius olharam para Lily, admirados. Em todos aqueles anos que a conheciam, nunca a ouviram praguejar, como também nunca a ouviram cantar, como ela iniciara do nada naquele momento, e muito alto e desafinado, a música 'Filho de uma Bruxa'.

- Ao menos nós podemos ouvir a música, mesmo perdendo o show - Remus falou para Sirius, sobre a cabeça de Lily.

- Isso não é nada parecido com o que imaginei.

Lily parou.

- Você me acha uma cantora ruim?

- Não - Remus disse firmemente.

- Horrível - Sirius admitiu.

Nesse momento, Lily começou a chorar.

- Nada do que eu faça é bom o bastante. Tudo o que eu queria era ser boa, mas não sou nem a melhor em Poções, e o grande estúpido Potter é melhor do que eu em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Minha irmã me odeia. Meus melhores amigos estão se apaixonando e me esquecendo, e o estúpido do Potter está a ponto de ganhar aquela aposta estúpida. Ele acha que gosto dele, mas eu realmente não gosto, gosto? Diga-me que não. Eu realmente não quero gostar dele, não quero.

Sirius olhou para ela, fazendo um sinal de loucura. Remus o olhou em desaprovação, e deu uns tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça da garota.

- Está tudo bem, você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. E ninguém aqui vai te esquecer. Certo, Sirius?

- Como poderemos? Ela é doida.

- Ela está bêbada.

Ambos pararam de falar quando Lily os puxou para mais perto dela, voltando a andar, e a garota percebeu que o frio que sentia começou a passar.

- Devemos dizer ao James que a garota dele não pode nem sequer com licor. Nenhuma bebida alcoólica no casamento deles - Sirius disse e fazendo Lily andar mais ereta, assim como Remus, pois a garota parecia se dobrar.

- Nós voltaremos a Hogwarts antes que escureça? - Remus perguntou, olhando para o céu.

- Se voássemos, chegaríamos mais rápido.

Remus fez um feitiço convocatório, ao que duas vassouras apareceram diante deles.

- Quem leva ela? - Remus perguntou

- Eu vou. Você vai na frente, caso não dê tempo.

- Sem essa, não posso te deixar sozinho com ela, você não conseguiria entrar escondido no castelo.

- Então teremos que ser rápidos.

Voltar para o castelo demorou mais que o esperado, mas eles conseguiram, uma vez que estavam juntos. Eles decidiram entrar furtivamente no escritório do Prof. Slughorn a fim de pegar uma poção "emprestada" para deixar Lily sóbria. Ela ainda não tinha como fazer efeito, já que Lily estava praticamente dormindo.

Eles a apoiaram na parede quando ouviram o som de vozes, vindo do corredor. Sirius saiu e virou a esquina dos corredores e logo voltou.

- São Malfoy e Bellatrix.

- Sua prima?

- Não me lembre... O que eles estão fazendo aqui, já que se formaram faz tempo?

- Vá ouvir. Eu vigio a Lily.

Sirius voltou, parando antes de virar o corredor. Não eram apenas Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange que estavam ali, seu irmão Regulus e o Ranhoso também.

- Eu o encontrei pra você, posso ir agora? - perguntou Snape.

- Ninguém pediu pra você ficar, seu mestiço de sangue sujo.

- Acalme-se, Bellatrix. Narcissa disse para você ir com calma.

- Narcissa é uma ingênua. Ela ainda acha que Andrômeda vai se juntar a nós.

- Isso já faz muito tempo.

Sirius chegou um pouco mais perto, querendo ouvir o que eles estavam discutindo. Tinha que ser importante, para trazer os dois formados até o castelo.

- O que é que você quer? Estou perdendo uma festa por estar aqui - Regulus se queixou.

- Idiota - Sirius sussurrou.

- O que foi isso? - Bellatrix ciciou.

Sirius começou a recuar, mas sentiu uma mão o puxando de volta.

- Nada que vá nos preocupar, é apenas seu querido primo - Lucius disse olhando Sirius de cima a baixo como se ele fosse uma criatura nojenta.

- Ah, Sirius, sentiu saudades? - perguntou Bellatrix, sorrindo dissimuladamente.

- Apenas o tanto que você sentiu de mim.

- Eu deveria lançar uma maldição nele aqui e agora, dar-lhe uma lição sobre lealdade familiar - ela disse, erguendo sua varinha.

- Não, Bellatrix, deixe-o em paz.

Ela virou-se para encarar Regulus:

- Está defendendo ele?

- Não, é que se algo acontecer a ele, eu serei culpado, já que ninguém sabe que vocês estão aqui. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter mais problemas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Emergência de família? Alguém morreu? - perguntou esperançoso.

- Infelizmente não - Lucius respondeu com uma careta, olhando para Sirius com desgosto.

Sirius estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, quando ouviu Remus chamar-lhe.

- Eu tenho que ir. Temos que fazer isso mais vezes - ele disse sarcasticamente, andando de costas.

Ele os encarou o tempo todo, mas depois deu as costas a Bellatrix, como se pedisse para ela lhe lançar uma maldição.

- Enviarei a Narcissa seu amor - Lucius disse sarcasticamente.

- Você pode enviar isso pra ela - retorquiu Sirius, virando-se para ele e fazendo um gesto muito rude com a mão, antes de virar o corredor.

- Eu odeio interromper uma reunião de família... - Remus falou, quando Sirius voltou.

- Eu não odiaria você por isso.

- Mas temos que ir. Acontecerá logo.

Sirius relanceou Lily e depois voltou a olhar o amigo.

- Vamos. Depois eu volto para ajudá-la.

Lily sentia-se vaguear entre o sono e o quase sono. Ela ouvira algumas coisas da conversa, mas fragmentos, apenas. Uma voz que ela reconheceu como a de Regulus Black prometendo fazer algo quanto tivesse idade suficiente, alguém dizendo algo sobre lobisomem e o Salgueiro Lutador. Uma voz feminina soando muito cruel dizendo que esperava que eles morressem. Uma voz que Lily jurava pertencer a Malfoy, mas ela não tinha certeza, pois ele já estava prestes a se formar quando ela começou na escola.

Levou um curto momento para despertar e, quando o fez, juntou todos os fragmentos que pôde daquelas conversas. Sirius e Remus estavam indo para o Salgueiro Lutador, e tinha aquela conversa sobre um lobisomem e alguém esperando que eles morressem.

Então, ela concluiu a única coisa que poderia. Eles estavam indo onde havia um lobisomem e eles poderiam morrer. Ela tinha que salvá-los, eram amigos de James. Tinha que impedí-los.

Ela se levantou e disparou na direção do Salgueiro Lutador. Tinha que ser rápida.

**xxx--xxx**

Peter e James chegaram rapidamente a Hogwarts, Alice e Frank estavam logo atrás deles.

- Ajude Frank a levá-la para algum lugar. Tenho que encontrar Sirus, Remus e Lily.

De alguma maneira, Peter acabou deixando escapar a verdade para James, mas ele não ficou com raiva, apenas preocupado que Lily pudesse estar em perigo. Ela e Sirius junto de Remus prestes a se transformar, sem nenhum tempo para se preparar. Ele ficaria mortal naquele estado.

Ele puxou o Mapa do Maroto, procurando pelo nome de Lily. E James o viu, e sentiu uma onda de terror passar por ele. Lily estava indo na direção de Remus, e tal como o sol, a lua estava brilhando cheia no céu.

Lily não tinha certeza de como ela conseguira entrar ali, apenas sabia que deveria ser rápida. Sirius e Remus poderiam estar mortos.

- Sirius! Remus!

Ela girou em círculos, tentando localizá-los.

- Vocês têm que sair daqui, há um lobisomem! - ela gritou, parecendo desesperada.

De repente, ela sentiu um calafrio descer por sua espinha. Ela virou e a viu diante de si. Não havia nenhum sinal de Sirius e Remus.

- Fique longe de mim. Eu não quero te machucar - Lily disse, andando de costas e cuidadosamente.

A criatura pareceu esforçar-se, aparentando emoções quase humanas, contudo, ela estava pronta para atacar.

Lily gritou e esquivou-se para o lado, fugindo. Provavelmente já era tarde para Sirius e Remus, e ela fora estúpida o bastante para ir até lá sozinha.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude! - ela gritou, correndo em outra direção, para longe do lobisomem.

- Estupefaça!

O lobisomem foi atirado para longe, e Lily conseguiu correr para a saída.

- Lily!

- James?! - ela gritou de volta, correndo na direção que vinha a voz dele.

Ela trombou com James, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

- James, temos que fugir, há um lobisomem. Sirius e Remus, eu não pude encontrá-los, é tarde, eu tentei!

James agarrou a mão dela, puxando-a para fora da entrada do Salgueiro Lutador, bem atrás de si. Puxou de seu bolso o mapa, vendo Sirius perto do escritório do Prof. Slughorn. Mas estava voltando rapidamente, na direção que ele e Lily estavam.

- Sirius e Remus estão bem.

- O quê? Como você sabe?

- Meu mapa. Ele tem seus nomes e...

Lily puxou o mapa das mãos dele, olhando-o. Ela empalideceu, chocada.

- James, este mapa... Ele diz que o Remus está lá embaixo.

- Eu sei. Ele está bem, acredite em mim.

- Mas...

Lily parou. De repente, tudo fazia sentido. James não comparecendo às rondas porque Remus estava doente, Sirius deixando escapar algo sobre a lua cheia, Remus não querendo sair depois de escurecer para visitar James, e seu nervosismo no salão comunal, James saindo do baile rapidamente depois de ouvir falar da lua cheia.

- É... Remus é o lobisomem, não é? - ela falou desconsolada.

- Sim, ele é. Mas você não pode culpá-lo. Ele não poderia evitar por mais que quisesse.

Lily ergueu a mão, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Ele não me machucou. E, mesmo se ele o fizesse, sei que não seria culpa dele. E eu não direi a ninguém. Nenhuma pessoa merece ser julgada por algo assim.

- Então... Você não se importa?

- Isso não muda quem ele é.

James olhou para ela, aliviado. Muitas pessoas não pensavam da mesma maneira.

- James, eu não tinha idéia, mas você sabia, e continuava amigo dele, não se importava. Você protegeu o segredo dele, mesmo de mim, e me fazendo pensar que era preguiçoso em não patrulhar os corredores comigo, quando, na verdade, você estava cuidando de um amigo. Eu... este tempo todo eu estava errada sobre você. Talvez você não seja tão imaturo assim, no fim das contas.

James sorriu. Era bom ouvir Lily dizer aquele tipo de coisa.

- Se eu disser a você que Sirius é um vampiro e o Peter é um aborto, você gostaria ainda mais de mim?

Lily riu.

- Não, pensaria que você é louco. - Contudo, ela parou de rir, e olhou estranhamente para o rapaz. - James, você tem um cachorro?

- Não, por quê?

- Porque tem um correndo pra cá.

James virou para olhar na mesma direção que Lily olhava, e suspirou. Parecia que aquela era uma noite excelente para revelar segredos. O cachorro parou em frente a eles, e James o assistiu se transformar em Sirius.

- Sirius?!

- Eu não a vi lá.

- Você é um...

- Nós dois - James a interrompeu. - Peter também. Não poderíamos te contar. Nós ficamos com o Remus, quando ele está daquele jeito.

Sirius olhou de um para outro.

- Ela sabe sobre o Remus?

- Ela estava procurando por vocês, e o viu.

- Procurando por nós?

- Eu ouvi algo sobre um lobisomem, e você, e Remus, e a árvore, então eu pensei... - ela hesitou, incerta de como terminar. Tudo parecia ridículo, agora que ela sabia a verdade. - Eu não me importo. Não vou espalhar o segredo do Remus - ela assegurou.

- Essa foi uma longa noite. Vamos voltar para dentro - James sugeriu.

Lily concordou e caminhou entre os dois até chegar ao salão comunal. Ela os seguiu até o dormitório masculino, e depois ao quarto de Frank. Entrou lá e viu Alice deitada na cama dele, enquanto Frank estava no chão. Sorriu com aquela imagem, aproximando-se de Alice e deitando ao lado dela. Estava muito cansada para arrastá-la até o quarto delas. Lily fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao sono.

Foi uma noite de Halloween que ela não esqueceria tão cedo.

******NB:** Ah adorei esse capítulo! Tão divertido! No fim, tudo o que aconteceu aproximou ainda mais o James e a Lily, né?! Quero ver logo esses dois juntos!rsrs Beijos Liv, Amo muito!

_**NT: **_A música citada, em inglês, se chama "Son of a Witch", uma clara analogia com Witch Bitch ("vaca", no termo pejorativo).

E, bem, afora essa descoberta da Lily, este foi um dos capítulos mais divertidos até agora! Desculpem a demora, já que prometi duas semanas, mas... foi mais forte do que eu! (oh, vida corrida!)

Obrigada, **Pamela Black!** Beta amada!

_Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!! _

**Pam Potter: **pois é, e mais uma vez o tempo foi chatinho..rsrs.. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado mais uma vez!

**Cuca Malfoy: **e o que eles tentaram aprontar foi ir a um show! Mas máximo que conseguiram foi acudir duas bêbadas..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo elogio!

**tahh halliwell: **demorei um poquinho, mas cá está! Espero que tenha gostado.

**Principesa: **quem não quer um James? Claro que depois de ele ter virado um garoto mais...decente? rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Thaty: **ei-lo!rsrs...

**Carol-sana: **a curiosidade foi sanada bem?? Espero que sim...

**Ana Black: **que bom que gostou! Tomara que continue assim.

**Gabriela Black: **achou confuso o fim?rsrs...o James só perguntou _hipoteticamente _o que a Lily faria no Halloween. E foi _hipoteticamente, _porque eles não iriam para Hogsmeade, logo, a única coisa possível era ficar no castelo e aproveitar um baile vistoriado (o que, cá entre nós, é uma coisa horrível...)Tindeu? Espero que sim..rsrs...

**Jhu Radcliffe: **postei, darling!

**Prih Potter: **ah, quem pode culpar a Lily de ceder, né?rsrs... Afinal, o James é um fofo mesmo... e sim.. às vezes bate uma invejazinha..hihihihi...mas aí passa..imaginação não é o que nos falta! Espero que tenha gostado do que "seus gostosinhos" fizeram..rs

**Camila Lopes: **que bom que está gostando! Mas a história é só tradução! Não consegui ter imaginação suficiente para _essa _história..rsrs..Então, pedi pra autora deixar eu traduzir, afinal, todos têm direito a ler essa coisa gostosa! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Ah...os elogios foram muito bem vindos, tá!

**InfalibleGirl: **porque o James é apaixonante igualzinho o Harry...rsrs... Mas eles eu deixo passar... prefiro o Sirius..hihihi... Espero que tenha gostado!

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **é..James fofo!

**Ara Potter: **manaaaaaaa!! (abraça e amassa) Que bom que voltou e está gostando! E sim, aquela família é tudo de bom!! Beijos pra você, darling! (abraça e amassa de novo..e muito)

**Mahzinha Weasley: **é o que dizem: casamos com os mocinhos, mas gostamos mais dos...cachorros..hehe..

**Pam Weasley: **pois é...Lily teimosa e tonta..poderia muito bem deixar de perder tempo..hihihi...

**Gabi chorona: **ah, mas ainda não chegou no décimo beijo, Gabi! Mas também não vai ser nada ruim chegar no décimo, vigésimo, centésimo... ai, ai..rs.. Mas, quem é tua irmã? (confusa) Independentemente, irmãs têm de ser obedecidas..hihihi...

**Sana: **oh! It's so good to know you like this fanfic! I hope you continue this way! And… You didn't hope so much, did you?

Kisses for all of you!

Beijos para todos!

Livinha


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

- É isso aí, Frank!

Lily acordou com o som de uma voz masculina dizendo aquelas palavras, e viu que ela ainda estava na cama de Frank, ao lado de Alice. No entanto, Frank não estava mais no chão, e sim deitado ao lado dela. Um grande feito para uma cama tão pequena.

- Calem a boca, todos vocês! Não é o que parece - Lily falou, chacoalhando Alice. A garota se agitou, olhando pros lados.

- Por favor, diga que não fiz nada de errado ontem à noite.

- Não, você apenas dormiu aqui. Assim como eu.

Frank acordou e olhou para o lado, soltando um grito curto.

- Lily, eu me esqueci que você estava aí. Eu esperei aqui no chão, mas vocês não acordaram. Não achei que fossem se importar.

- É a sua cama - Alice falou. - Além disso, nós já dividimos uma cama, antes.

Dois garotos fizeram comentários barulhentos, e Alice rolou os olhos. Lily passou por cima de Frank para sair da cama. E foi então que reparou que ainda usava a fantasia da festa de Halloween.

- Ahh, não acredito que ainda estou de gata.

- Miaaauuu - um garoto falou sugestivamente, colocando um braço envolta dela. Lily retirou o braço dele, irritada, e Frank lançou ao rapaz um olhar de desprezo.

- Ignore-os - falou Frank -, eles gostam de fazer isso sempre.

- Então vamos sair daqui - Alice sugeriu. Os amigos a seguiram.

**xxx**

Lily decidiu pular o café-da-manhã, indo direto para a biblioteca para pensar em paz. Tentando o quanto ela pôde, não conseguiu se lembrar de nada do que ocorrera antes de acordar no escritório do Prof. Slughorn. Era como um grande vazio em sua cabeça.

Assim como o lugar que ela ocupara na biblioteca.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e o Sirius?

Lily ergueu os olhos para ver Amanda, a qual ainda tinha vestígios de _glitter_ no cabelo, por causa de sua fantasia de fada, fazendo-a brilhar.

- Ahm...nada. Do que você está falando? - perguntou confusa.

- Uma de minhas amigas disse que viu você numa festa em Hogsmeade, noite passada, e a viu dizendo a Sirius que o amava.

Lily a olhou como se a garota fosse louca, então, um flash perpassou em sua memória; ela bebendo um ponche com gosto engraçado, que quanto mais bebia, mais engraçado ficava, e ela tinha ficado um pouco embriagada...

- Ah, certo. Sim, disse a ele e para Remus Lupin. - Ao ver o olhar da garota sobre si, adicionou rapidamente: - Quero dizer um amor num sentindo completamente platônico. Olhe, eu acidentalmente bebi demais, e eles estavam tentando...hum...eu realmente não me lembro muito bem, mas, acredite, você teve uma idéia errada do que houve.

Lily assistiu Amanda erguer as mãos até o rosto, numa expressão de horror.

- O que foi?

- Oh, eu não sabia disso - Amanda falou -, então presumi... Quero dizer, eu estava com raiva e deixei cair um copo de suco de abóbora na cabeça do Sirius. No salão principal. Em frente a todos.

Lily teve que tapar sua boca para segurar uma risada. Então, falou:

- Eu vou falar com ele por você. Explicar tudo.

- Sério? Você é maravilhosa!

Olhando para a expressão de Amanda, Lily se perguntou se ela era tão patética quanto a que James exprimia, quando se dizia apaixonado. A trágica verdade era, e Lily tinha certeza disso, que provavelmente esta era pior.

- Bom, então suponho que os rumores são verdadeiros, sobre você estar saindo com James Potter.

Lily ficou pasmada. Havia rumores sobre ela e James?

- Nós não saímos, nós apenas... Apenas estávamos lá.

- Mas, você não deu um beijo apaixonado nele, no corredor, logo no começo do ano?

- Você estava beijando o Sirius na biblioteca, isso significa que você estava saindo com ele? - Lily retorquiu, muito mais agressiva do que poderia imaginar. Parecia que iria atacar a garota. Teria que parar de ficar tão na defensiva.

- Depois de ter jogado suco de abóbora na cabeça dele, o que você acha?

- Não, acho que não - Lily respondeu. Então se levantou. - Estou indo encontrar James agora, contar a ele sobre esses rumores. Provavelmente é ele quem os está espalhando.

Após sair da biblioteca, Lily foi até o salão comunal, onde James, Sirius, Peter e Remus estavam. Remus estava saindo no momento em que ela entrou, ao que ambos pararam.

- James disse a você que eu sei sobre...

- Falou - o rapaz a interrompeu.

Eles permaneceram num silêncio desconfortável, até que Lily fez a única coisa que ela poderia pensar. Deu um breve abraço em Remus e sussurrou-lhe:

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Remus pareceu aliviado por Lily não ter permanecido por mais tempo naquele abraço, e, após agradecer a ela, saiu.

- Olá. James, tenho que falar com você.

- Pode esperar? Estou tentando deixar o cabelo do Peter no mesmo tom de verde que você deixou o meu.

Percebendo que ele não lhe daria atenção, e não acreditando nas habilidades de James pra transformar o cabelo de Peter, Lily voltou-se para Sirius:

- Você sabe que está cheirando a suco de abóbora?

Ele não disse nada de volta, apenas continuou olhando para o teto, como se houvesse algo interessante por lá.

- Estou brincando. De qualquer maneira, eu vi sua "companhia feminina" na biblioteca. E disse a ela que falaria com você.

- Não há nada que você possa dizer.

Lily deu de ombros.

- Eu acho que tenho. Ainda mais por ter gostado da abordagem dela; pretendo usá-la na próxima vez que James me enlouquecer.

Desconcentrando-se de Peter, James olhou para ela:

- Não. Isso seria um pouco embaraçoso.

Ao ouvir isso, Sirius levantou do sofá e saiu do salão comunal. Lily o acompanhou com os olhos até vê-lo sair.

- Bem, ele está irritado.

- Pois é, o ego dele nunca vai se recuperar.

Lily rolou os olhos:

- Dou a ele dois dias.

- Eu dou duas horas.

Peter olhou para eles, então, levantou-se para sair.

- Acho que vou também, antes que meu cabelo mude de cor.

James o viu sair, desapontado.

- Então, Lily, o que você queria falar comigo?

- As pessoas estão dizendo que saímos juntos. Como este rumor começou?

O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Eu não fui. Tenho tentado fazer as pessoas acreditarem que estamos juntos desde o segundo ano, e não tive sucesso, ainda.

Lily suspirou em frustração. Ele estava dizendo a verdade, ela sabia. E ele tinha melhorado; ela decidira esquecer sobre a festa, já que ninguém sabia dela. Não parecia importante. James não poderia fazer as coisas apenas pensando se a faria feliz ou não, ele tinha coisas a fazer com os amigos, e se eles quebravam algumas regras, bem, talvez não fosse o fim do mundo. Ela tinha noção de como era a vida real, uma que viria após Hogwarts, e que ela não viria com um conjunto de regras ou um manual de instruções.

Era estranho como uma noite a fizesse pensar dessa maneira, com novas percepções.

- James, você já acordou e percebeu que a vida como você a conhecia mudou completamente, como se lhe fugisse do controle?

- Tenho essa sensação todas as vezes que vejo você - ele respondeu.

- Como é isso? - ela perguntou, curiosa pela resposta.

Se havia uma coisa em que James era bom, ele estava tentando mostrar a ela.

- Porque, todas as vezes que te vejo, eu mudo o jeito com que encaro a vida. Você me lembra que há finais felizes, mas, controle? Eu não tenho controle quando ele vem com você. E não gostaria de tê-lo. Eu poderia passar toda a minha vida assistindo, imaginando o que se passaria com você. E o que quer que acontecesse, eu ficaria bem, enquanto pudesse ficar olhando e assistindo você.

Lily olhou para ele, atordoada. Isso realmente foi, e ela ousava pensar, romântico. E doce. Singular? Claro. Sentimental demais? Definitivamente. Mas, adorável, sem dúvidas.

- James, eu nem sei o que dizer.

James cruzou a distância que estava entre eles, parando em frente à Lily.

- Então não diga nada - ele falou antes de se inclinar e capturar os lábios dela com os seus.

Lily sentiu-se derreter, e puxou a gola da camisa de James, deixando-o mais perto. Para ela, ele era um rapaz que realmente sabia beijar, por que ela sempre o odiou? Como poderia odiar alguém que a fazia se sentir daquela maneira?

Era muito bom para ambos que o salão comunal estivesse vazio, porque eles teriam uma bela platéia para o que estava acontecendo. Lily não poderia se lembrar da última vez que o beijara, não estando totalmente acordada e apta a aproveitar todos os deliciosos segundos do beijo, o que definitivamente eles estavam fazendo agora.

Depois de algum tempo, James se afastou de Lily, ao que a garota começou a abrir os olhos, contudo, ele beijou-os, mantendo-os fechados.

- O que você está sentindo? - ele sussurrou próximo à orelha dela.

- Como se pudesse voar - ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

- Você quer aprender? Como voar - ele disse, segurando as mãos dela nas suas.

Lily abriu os olhos.

- Eu consigo montar numa vassoura, sabia?

- Montar e voar são diferentes, qualquer um pode montar. E quero te ensinar a voar - James argumentou.

- Depois de você cair da sua vassoura e quase provocar em mim um ataque do coração? Não, obrigada, não quero aprender a voar com você.

- Voar quer dizer que às vezes você cai. Se você realmente quer voar, você tem que arriscar a sorte. Mas, a vida já é um risco constante, não acha? Você poderia apenas montar e continuar a salvo, ou poderia tentar voar e arriscar a cair.

Lily inclinou a cabeça, observando-o terminar aquela analogia. Ele não costumava ser tão profundo.

- Então, a questão é, Lily: você quer continuar a salvo ou quer arriscar voar e cair à sua maneira?

Lily sorriu. Ela tinha uma ligeira suspeita de que aquela conversa era mais que como montar uma vassoura, era sobre eles. Na verdade, mais como ela se sentira perante James.

- Eu acho que nós temos que cair, às vezes.

James pegou a mão dela novamente, levando-a para fora.

- James, temos aula!

Ele parou, olhando para Lily como se ela houvesse dito algo sem real importância.

- Vamos, Lily. Perca aula ao menos uma vez, viva um pouco.

Lily mordeu o lábio, considerando.

- Tudo bem, ótimo, apenas uma vez. Mas, você sabe, eu não tenho uma vassoura, então...

- Então você pode pegar a do Sirius.

Lily fez uma careta, sentindo-se derrotada. Não que ela tivesse alguma chance.

- Falando em Sirius, estava pensando que poderia tentar falar com ele novamente, pela Amanda. Fazê-los voltar. Voltar ao o que quer que eles tenham tido.

James suspirou.

- Lily, não. Isso não é problema seu.

- Só que eu falei para ela que...

- E você tentou. E falhou. Desista.

- Mas, todos merecem um final feliz, e eu acho que ela poderia ser uma boa influência para o Sirius - argumentou.

- Lily, você tem boas intenções, sério, eu vejo isso, e amo essa parte da sua personalidade que quer ajudar os outros a serem felizes, mas deixe-os em paz. Algumas pessoas apenas não se relacionam com as outras.

- Bem, eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre ela, considerando que ela deixou de gostar do Remus pra gostar do Sirius de uma hora pra outra, mas, você sabe, eu acho que gosto dela. Qualquer garota que tenha atitude o bastante para jogar suco na cabeça de um garoto é boa pra mim.

- Eu não estava falando dela. Sirius tem, qual é o termo?... bagagem emocional.

- Bagagem emocional? - Lily perguntou incrédula.

- Não é muito viril que saia por aí mostrando esse tipo de coisas, sabia? Ele só...

- Só é um homem que não se compromete com uma garota, como Alice disse - Lily terminou.

- Algo assim.

Lily considerou isso por um tempo.

- Mas saiba que a garota certa...

- Lily.

- Ah, tudo bem. E sobre Remus, ele poderia ter uma namorada, alguém que lhe pudesse dar algum conforto. Ou talvez Peter, ele é solteiro, acho que ele sempre foi...

- Lily, ela não é sua responsabilidade. Não tente empurrá-la pra alguém - James disse.

- Está certo. Nossa, isso é uma raridade. - Ela ignorou o olhar irritado dele e continuou. - Isso me lembra... Snape mencionou algo na aula, quando nós estávamos falando sobre o salgueiro lutador, e uma garota no Saint Mungus, e ela me disse pra não ir até lá. Ele sabe sobre o Remus? Ele me disse que se eu quisesse saber o que havia lá embaixo, teria que perguntar a você ou a Sirius.

James retesou, sua mão pressionando a de Lily mais forte que o desejado.

- Houve um incidente. No ano passado. Sirius mandou Snape descer até lá, enquanto Remus estava, você sabe, e eu, tipo, salvei a vida dele. Penso que ele teria preferido que eu o deixasse morrer.

Lily parou de andar, os olhos arregalados.

- Você quer dizer que o Sirius o enviou lá embaixo, sabendo...

- Sim, mas...

- Em que ele estava pensando? Remus teria se sentindo horrível se algo acontecesse, Snape poderia ter morrido!

- Ele estava apenas tentando assustá-lo, e ninguém se machucou, eu lhe asseguro - James disse.

Lily não saiu do lugar, e olhou estranhamente para James.

- Você salvou Snape.

- É, bem, alguém tinha que fazê-lo. Não havia ninguém em volta que pudesse fazer isso - ele disse, correndo sua mão pelos cabelos. Era um gesto que ela não achava mais irritante; James só o fazia quando estava nervoso ou embaraçado, como agora.

- Vocês dois se odeiam e você o salvou. Estou orgulhosa de você, James.

James parecia mais modesto, algo que Lily pensou que nunca veria em sua vida.

- Ahm...bem, vamos buscar uma vassoura, ao que me lembre, você vai aprender a voar, não é?

Lily andou ao lado dele, não tendo certeza do que esperar, não sabendo o que teria à frente. E pela primeira vez, ela estava bem com isso. Estava pronta para voar.

* * *

**N/B:** Gostei desse capítulo. A Lily percebeu que não conhecia o James como ela achava que conhecia. É incrível como a gente acha que conhece as pessoas só por observá-las né, mas quando nos aproximamos vemos que não era bem o que pensamos. Vigi, to divagando! Liv, quero logo o próximo capítulo, quer ver a aula deles! rsrs  
Beijoooo

**N/T:** Pois é, minha beta disse certo! A gente só conhece alguém de verdade quando nos aproximamos dela. E é o que a Lily está se permitindo, né.. aproximando-se do James pra conhecê-lo..embora não admita isso..pobrezinha..rsrs... Espero que tenham gostado!

_Obrigada a todos pelos comentários!_

**Thaty: **aqui está! Beijos.

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **logo logo vem o décimo, e o décimo primeiro, e assim por diante..hihihi...E o James foi forte, vendo a Lily daquela maneira..rs.. Beijos.

**Gabriela.Black: **bom, não deu pra postar no dia do seu aniversário.. (infelizmente!) Mas cabe aqui um Happy Birthday atrasado? Felicidades, Gabriela! E que bom que está gostando da fanfic! Mas ela não é minha, e sim tradução..não tive essa idéia antes, fazer o quê..rsrs..Beijos.

**InfallibleGirl: **o James tenta de tudo!rsrs... que bom que está gostando! E adorei o plano..é algo para se pensa..hehe.. Beijos.

**Cuca Malfoy: **ainda bem que você sabe que a tendência é melhorar..rsrsrs..espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Sana: **thanks, darling! I'm really trying to do a better translation. (I guess.. hohohoho) Kisses!

**Carol-sana: **ei-lo aqui, Carol! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Pam Potter: **realmente o cap. anterior foi cômico..rs.. e, quanto ao estado ébrio, garanto que quase todos agimos igual..hihihihi... Espero que tenha matado a vontade : D  
Beijos.

**Diana P. Black: **sei muito bem, viu, dona Diana.. Brincadeira, fofa!rsrs.. Eu também já me esqueci de deixar reviews..aff.. E como sou Terrível, tive que demorar um tiquinho a att..hehe..quem dera se fosse apenas por isso minha demora. Beijos, linda!

**Prih Potter: **pois é.. bêbados são nonsenses..rsrs.. que bom que gostou do cap. anterior! Beijos e até o próximo.

**Mrs. Na Potter: **bom, até que não demorei tanto a att! : D  
Espero que tenha gostado e que também deixe mais reviews.

**Mandy Black Potter: **que bom que está gostando! E o James realmente é um fofo! Beijos e até o próximo.

**Gabi Love: **desencalhar é feio..hahaha... Pois é, a Lily já está doida pra perder a aposta, mas, quem pode culpá-la, não é?rsrs.. Beijos.

**Ana Black: **espero que tenha gostado deste também, Ana! Beijos pra você.

**Muffim: **que bom que gostou da fic! E até que não demorei a atualizar, né?rsrsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

See ya! Kisses for all,

Livinha


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

- Assim?

- Lily, se você segurar a vassoura assim, vai cair.

- Eu não posso cair até que você me deixe voar.

- Pois eu não vou deixar você voar, segurando a vassoura dessa maneira.

Lily o encarou.

- Se estou fazendo errado, por que não me mostra a maneira correta?

James disfarçou um sforriso malicioso. Lily realmente pecava em algumas coisas que eram tão simples.

- Venha aqui - ele disse, acenando com a mão para que ela se aproximasse. Lily foi até ele.

- O quê?

- Suba - retorquiu James, indicando sua vassoura. Lily fez o que ele disse, mas, não sem reclamar significativamente.

James sentou-se atrás dela, ajustando suas mãos na vassoura. Lily retesou-se. Como ele esperava que ela se concentrasse, quando ele estava tão próximo a ela, seu corpo tocando o dela, a respiração de James fazendo-lhe cócegas na orelha, as mãos dele em sua cintura...

- ...assim, você pode voar, e eu ficarei aqui para impedir que qualquer acidente fatal aconteça a nós dois.

- O quê? - Lily perguntou, apenas captando a última coisa que ele falara. James realmente tinha que tocá-la? Isso era muita distração.

- Você estava prestando atenção?

- Hum... Não, eu... me distraí. - Vendo a satisfeita e maliciosa expressão no rosto dele, Lily corou. - Eu nunca disse que era você quem me distraía.

- Claro, porque, obviamente, você não sente nada por mim, o que a leva a confiar em mim e ter a certeza de que não cairá da vassoura e não vai morrer.

- Ah, cale a boca.

Agarrando a vassoura, Lily tentou voar. Ela não foi muito bem e quase bateu numa árvore.

- Lily, cuidado!

Duas horas (e cinco acidentes quase fatais) depois, Lily estava apta a usar uma vassoura sozinha e, se voasse ao redor do campo de quadribol, poderia até apostar uma corrida segura. Entretanto, ela permanecia ao lado de James.

- Hei, James, olhe, são seus amigos. Eles parecem tão pequeninos daqui de cima.

James olhou para onde Lily apontava e viu Sirius, Remus e Peter caminhando. Os dois acenaram do alto.

- Aquela é a Lily numa vassoura? - Peter perguntou.

- Aquela é a Lily na _minha _vassoura? - Sirius retorquiu.

- Acho que sim. Mas ela não parece tão bem assim - Remus disse olhando para o casal.

- Quebre-a que você terá que me pagar outra! - Sirius gritou para Lily ao vê-la alcançar, perigosamente, uma árvore antes de James puxá-la de volta.

- Estou descendo até aí - ela respondeu.

- Lily, espere, não lhe ensinei como pousar... - James falou, assistindo Lily ir em direção ao chão, parar de repente e cair, aterrizando em cima de Remus.

Pousando ao lado dos quatro, onde Sirius e Peter mais riam do que ajudavam Lily e Remus a se levantarem, James os alcançou e puxou a garota, colocando um braço ao redor de sua cintura, notando que as pernas dela tremiam. Sirius e Peter ergueram Remus, ao que todos se olharam.

- Desculpe, Remus. Obrigada por amparar minha queda.

- Que bom que ajudei.

Lily decidiu deixar James com os amigos e foi procurar Alice e Frank. Ela precisava conversar com eles sobre James e o fato de ter descoberto que gostava dele. Não que ela quisesse admitir, ao menos não para James, mas uma garota poderia sempre confiar em seus melhores amigos.

Ela foi até o quarto de Frank, onde os três ficavam juntos a maior parte do tempo, mas parou à porta assim que viu o que estava acontecendo. Frank e Alice estavam sentados no chão, inclinados sobre um livro e muito perto um do outro.

- Seu cabelo está fazendo cócegas no meu rosto - Frank disse, colocando os cabelos de Alice atrás da orelha dela.

A garota virou o rosto para encará-lo, e embora o gesto de Frank não fosse nada além de amizade, a mão do rapaz se demorou, então caiu lentamente enquanto ambos se encaravam em silêncio.

Lily odiou interromper um momento daqueles, mas sabia que seria o melhor antes que algo acontecesse e os amigos percebessem sua presença. Ela pigarreou, ao que ambos a olharam com as faces coradas.

- Lily, oi, não a vimos aí - falou Alice.

Isso foi mais que óbvio.

- Acabei de chegar - mentiu. - Você está se sentindo melhor, Frank?

- Não muito. Mas não estou tão ruim quanto a Alice. Ela está de ressaca.

Alice sorriu e Lily notou que havia bolsas embaixo dos olhos da amiga. Ela não parecia nada bem.

- Eu me pergunto como não fiquei com ressaca - Lily refletiu.

- Você ficou bêbada? Lily Evans bebendo? - Alice falou com um choque exagerado.

- Não foi de propósito. Surpreendo-me em não ter ficado de ressaca.

- Quem se importa? É maravilhoso! Não consigo me lembrar de nada. Frank me disse que eu estava tentando dançar, no bar. Eu não consigo dançar nem sóbria.

Lily pensou um pouco. Ela havia acordado do lado de fora do escritório de Slughorn. Havia estado com Sirius e Remus. Slughorn tinha uma porção de poções... Ela ofegou:

- Eu aposto que eles roubaram alguma coisa do Slughorn para me deixar sóbria.

- Quem? - Alice e Frank perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sirius e Remus.

- Da próxima vez, peça a eles para roubarem o bastante para dois - aborreceu-se Alice.

Lily viu a amiga acomodar-se melhor no chão e fechar os olhos. Ela parecia pior do que simplesmente sofrendo de ressaca.

- Frank, a sua doença não é contagiosa, é?

Frank olhou para Alice, seu rosto ficando pálido de horror. Ele então levou Lily para fora do quarto, na direção do salão comunal.

- Eu não posso tê-la deixado ficar doente. Ela nunca... - ele parou o que estava falando.

- Ela nunca gostaria de você? - Lily terminou.

- Eu achei que, sabe, se eu adoecesse, ela se preocuparia comigo e perceberia que gostava de mim. Mas, tudo o que fiz foi deixá-la doente.

Lily sorriu, dando um tapa leve no braço do amigo, condescendente. Foi uma idéia infeliz, mas Frank amava Alice.

- Ela ficará bem. E eu tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo por você, só lhe dê tempo. É difícil ir de um sentimento que você sempre sentiu para um completamente novo.

Frank assentiu.

- Mas e você? Como está indo com a aposta?

- Não tenho certeza. Quero dizer, ele está ganhando, mas, não sei... Ah, está tudo tão confuso. Ele é James Potter, eu supus que o odiava, que queria que ele perdesse essa aposta e nunca mais falasse comigo novamente.

- E agora?

Lily soltou um gemido, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Frank.

- Eu não sei.

- Só você pode decidir.

- Eu sei. Quando a vida ficou tão difícil? - Lily perguntou num muxoxo.

- Quando ela foi fácil?

Naquela noite, Lily disse a James que não patrulharia os corredores com ele, porque Alice estava com muita febre. O rapaz se ofereceu para ficar com ela e ajudar a cuidar da amiga, mas Lily lhe lembrou que ele era monitor e tinha deveres.

Lily passou a noite inteira ao lado de Alice, deixando-a apenas para se encontrar com Frank, o qual não estava em seu quarto. Um de seus companheiros de dormitório disse que ele havia ido pegar uma poção com o Prof. Slughorn. Lily esperou que isso não significasse que o amigo fora roubar uma poção, mas ela sabia que, caso ele fosse apanhado, James o livraria.

No caminho de volta para o dormitório feminino, Lily topou com Siris e Peter (Remus estava acompanhando James) e mandou-os procurar por Frank. Eles o encontraram, mas, infelizmente, foram pêgos no flagra, deixando, furtivamente, o escritório de Slughorn. Lily não soube disso, uma vez que não deixou Alice sozinha novamente.

Na manhã seguinte, ela estava tão doente quanto Alice, mas, tendo perdido as aulas do dia anterior por ter fugido com James, não quis fazê-lo de novo. Então, ela acordou Alice e as duas desceram, aos tropeços, as escadas até o salão comunal.

James as viu tão logo elas chegaram ao salão e, rapidamente, ajudou Lily a alcançar o sofá. Fez, então, depois, o mesmo com Alice, que parecia prestes a desabar.

- Lily, você não pode ir às aulas desse jeito.

- Eu tenho que ir. Não posso perder outro dia de aula - ela disse sonolenta. Havia passado a noite toda em claro.

- Você está doente. E a sua aparência... Não importa a sua aparência, só digo que não está boa. As duas. Vocês deveriam voltar a dormir.

Lily olhou para cima, a fim de olhar James, e teve uma idéia. Não que ela estivesse apta a se concentrar.

- Você tem que tomar notas pra mim. E para Alice. E também nossos trabalho e tarefas. E diga aos professores por que faltamos.

- Pode deixar. Agirei como um bom aluno.

Lily se entregou, fechando os olhos.

- Bom - falou -, estou contando com você.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique e tome conta de vocês duas? - ele se ofereceu. Lily parecia mal, e embora pessoas adoentadas não fossem sua especialidade, James tomaria conta de Lily e até de Alice, uma vez que ela era a melhor amiga da ruiva.

- Quem irá pegar notas e as tarefas por mim? Você tem que ir - Lily discutiu.

- Remus pode fazer isso. Eu copio tudo dele, de qualquer maneira.

- Eu posso fazer o quê? - Remus perguntou ao chegar ao salão comunal; Sirius, Peter e Frank logo atrás.

Em uma tentativa de esconder a poção que havia roubado, Frank teve que bebê-la, ficando com a saúde perfeita. No entanto, ficou em detenção, mas ele não teve muitos problemas, uma vez que foi sua primeira transgressão.

Sirius e Peter eram diferentes. Peter ganhou detenção para cada noite daquela semana e Sirius teve que dizer adeus a todos os seus planos, porque ficaria em detenção até o próximo semestre.

- Ah, não! A Lily também, não - Frank falou ao ver as garotas.

- Temo que sim. Ela quer que eu vá e tome nota das aulas por ela. Acho que alguém deveria cuidar delas - James falou.

- Eu fico com elas - Frank ofereceu-se.

- Não, você não pode perder mais aulas. Você já perdeu muitas, quando esteve doente - Alice argumentou.

Os rapazes olharam para as garotas, pensando.

- Tive uma idéia - Sirius falou. - Vocês três podem ir para a aula, Peter e eu ficaremos aqui com elas. Eu tenho detenção pro resto da minha vida, então, não há muito o que eles possam fazer para me manter na linha.

- Por que eu fico? - Peter perguntou, olhando para as garotas doentes, desgostoso. Certo que elas não eram visões agradáveis, mas isso não era algo muito bom para ser reconhecido.

- Porque elas são duas e eu sou um.

Peter consentiu, derrotado:

- Tudo bem, nós cuidaremos delas, vocês podem ir pra aula.

Os três foram, James e Frank lanfçando olhares preocupados por cima do ombro. Lily e Alice acompanharam-nos com o olhar, também preocupadas: Sirius e Peter eram as últimas pessoas que elas queriam como babás. Lily olhou para seu relógio. Seria um longo dia...

Ao fim do dia, James ficou surpreso ao ver todos os quatro amontoados embaixo de cobertores, parecendo acabados.

- Era contagioso - Peter explicou.

- Nossa nova punição é suportar isso, em vez da detenção - completou Sirius.

Lily fungou:

- Eles não nos verão. Disseram que merecemos ficar doentes por roubar poções.

- Mas, você e Alice não roubaram nada - James falou olhando para eles.

- Só que eles roubaram por nós, o que é tão ruim quanto, aparentemente - Alice falou.

- Quanto tempo vocês têm que ficar assim? - Remus perguntou, olhando para Peter e Sirius.

- Uma noite. Então, segundo eles aprenderemos nossa lição, e então cuidarão da gente - explicou Sirius, ao que Peter adicionou:

- Isso não é justo.

- Eles acham que estamos fingindo, fazendo parecer pior para que não tenhamos mais problemas - falou Alice.

- Esse tipo de punição é correto? - perguntou James para Remus.

- Acho que não.

- Deveríamos contar então para Dumbledore.

- Não - Sirius disse rapidamente. - Isso é melhor que detenção.

Peter concordou e Alice e Lily disseram que estavam dispostas a suportar isso pelo que os garotos fizeram, na noite passada.

- Imagino que isso significa que estamos brincando de enfermeiros - James falou para Remus e Frank. Este perguntou:

- Há algo que vocês queiram?

Lily e Alice olharam uma para outra e falaram em uníssono:

- Chocolate.

- Uísque de Fogo - Sirius falou. James não estava certo se ele estava falando sério ou não. Decidiu-se pelo não.

- E você, Peter? - perguntou Remus.

- Só me mate agora.

Os três decidiram que isso foi uma brincadeira e saíram para buscar o chocolate das garotas.

Eles levaram mais tempo que o esperado, pensaram os adoentados, e o quanto se permitia a uma pessoa doente, os quatro estavam muito irritantes. Eles foram separados em duplas em dois sofás: Alice e Peter em um, com a garota usando a perna dele como travesseiro, e Lily e Sirius em outro.

Alice e Sirius haviam discutido, então, Alice roubou o cobertor dele, ao que o rapaz insistia a Lily para que ela dividisse o dela.

- Pegue o seu!

- Mas o meu está com _ela._

- Ela está a um metro. Além disso, Alice o devolverá.

- Não, não vou. Ele disse que eu era feia.

- Ele disse que você parecia mal - Lily falou - e eu concordo. Todos parecem péssimos, quando doentes.

- Bem, não vou devolver enquanto ele não se desculpar - Alice falou, teimosa.

- Viu! Dê-me metade do seu.

- Apenas se desculpe!

- Não.

- Então me deixe em paz. Não vou dividir o meu cobertor.

Peter fechou os olhos, ignorando os outros três. Sua perna estava matando-o, mas achou melhor ficar quieto e manter a paz. A qual estava deixando-os novamente:

- Hei, Sirius, aquela não é a sua namorada? - Alice perguntou.

- Onde? - ele retorquiu, agarrando Lily, a qual estava se espreguiçando, colocando-a à sua frente juntamente com o cobertor, cobrindo-os.

- O que você está fazendo? - ela ciciou.

- Escondendo-me.

- Alice estava tentando te assustar, seu idiota. Como ela poderia entra no nosso salão comunal?

- Oh, ela está voltando - Alice gritou, alegre.

Lily sentiu um pedaço do cobertor ser erguido e viu James, que parecia estar se divertindo.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? - ele perguntou.

A garota agradeceu por ele estar apenas se divertindo. Se ela o visse debaixo de um cobertor com alguma garota por cima dele, teria ficado louca.

- Ele está me usando como um escudo humano.

- Eu não quero nem saber - James falou, zombando, mas sentando-a corretamente. Então, continuou: - Conversamos com Madame Pomfrey, ela achou que vocês estavam fingindo. A convencemos do contrário, e ela está esperando por vocês. Ela sentiu-se mal. Falou que vai parar de ficar fazendo perguntas e vai apenas curar os alunos, daqui pra frente.

- Verdade? - Peter perguntou, esperançoso.

- É, ela está esperando - respondeu Remus.

- Bom... Então não ficarei mais doente e não parecerei mais um lixo - Alice falou, ficando de pé, mas o corpo oscilando. Frank apressou-se a ladeá-la.

- Você não parece um lixo - ele disse. - Mesmo doente, para mim, você continua linda.

- Você tem que dizer algo assim, já que é meu melhor amigo.

- Eu não sinto minha perna - falou Peter.

- Eu sinto as minhas. Elas parecem gelatina - retorquiu Lily. Então soltou um grito curto quando James a ergueu do chão. - O que você está fazendo?

- Carregando-a. Assim, você não cai.

- Me derruba que eu te bato.

- Se eu te derrubar, eu mesmo me bato.

Lily fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça no ombro de James.

- Você é meu cavaleiro numa armadura reluzente - ela disse sarcasticamente, mas ele percebeu que era apenas da boca pra fora.

- Você com certeza não me bateria como uma donzela angustiada. E por que eu não posso ser um príncipe encantado, em vez de um maldito cavaleiro?

- Porque isso requer que você seja charmoso - Lily disse secamente.

Frank colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura de Alice e caminhou com ela na direção da porta. James os seguiu, com Lily, esperando que os outros os alcançassem. Peter estava chacoalhando a perna dormente. Sirius estava deitando no sofá, parecendo que morreria, caso se movesse.

- Então, se James está carregando a Lily, quem vai me carregar? Remus? - falou, abrindo os braços. O olhar que Remus lhe enviou foi claramente um não, então, ele se levantou agarrando e puxando Peter para ajudá-lo.

Depois que todos foram atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, eles foram passear pelo campo de quadribol. Lily sentou-se ao lado de James e se lembrou que queria falar sobre ele com Alice e Frank.

Mas, o que havia para ser dito? As coisas haviam mudado, ela tinha que aceitar isso. Estava realmente agindo como sua namorada? Havia deixado seus amigos doentes, mas ele não ficou irritado. James tinha se disposto a cuidar dela, quando ficou ruim, e ela sempre cuidou de si mesma.

Era seguro dizer que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Ambos haviam deixado os outros para trás e sentado mais afastados. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Lily dizer:

- Isso é estranho.

- O quê?

- Nós. Sentando juntos e por tempos longos. Não é o que eu esperava. – Lily fez uma pausa e então continuou: - Você não é o que eu esperava.

- As pessoas dificilmente são.

Eles continuaram sentados, o silêncio os tomando. Este não ocorria necessariamente, como se não houvesse mais palavras a serem ditas, e sim por ter palavras que Lily queria desesperadamente dizer, mas não saberia como. Não havia palavras a serem ditas, porque ela nunca sentira algo parecido, antes.

- Sabe, eu não consigo me lembrar da última vez que fiz algo espontâneo, antes de fugir das aulas, com você. Eu não quero que as coisas sigam um caminho certo, eu quero fazer mais, ver mais. Só que é um pouco difícil pra mim, transpassar meus próprios limites e minhas resistências.

James a observou enquanto ela falava tudo isso, traduzindo para o que ela realmente queria dizer: eu quero isso, quero "nós", mas estou com medo. Era o mais perto que Lily estava de admitir seus sentimentos e até onde ela chegaria, e James sabia. Mas ele conseguiria esperar, esperar que ela dissesse as palavras.

Ele se levantou, estendendo sua mão.

- Você quer ser espontânea? Dance comigo.

- O quê?

- Dance comigo.

- Você sabe dançar? – ela perguntou, segurando a mãe dele.

- Eu te seguro, você me segura, a gente balança em círculos. Não é difícil, é?

Lily se permitiu ficar bem perto de James e dançar com ele. Dançar sob as estrelas era um gesto romântico horrivelmente clichê, mas, com ele, parecia algo original, novo. Tudo lhe parecia novo, com ele.

Ela deixou a cabeça descansar no ombro dele, fechando os olhos. Por que as coisas haviam se transformado daquele jeito, numa terrível bagunça?

Era um momento perfeito, era romântico e doce. Uma grande oportunidade para James beijá-la, mas ele não estava tentando fazê-lo. Ele deveria estar pensando que, se tentasse beijá-la agora, ela não permitiria. Então, por que ela não o beijava?

- Você já fez isso alguma vez, antes?

- Dançar com uma garota no campo de quadribol? Não, você é a primeira.

- Quero dizer dançar sem música. Estamos em ritmos diferentes.

- Nós sempre estivemos. Mas, talvez, não mais.

Verdade, James sempre esteve um passo à frente dela, ou cinco ou dez. Ele era apressado, imprevisível. Ela era calma e constante. Se a relação deles era como uma dança, ela simplesmente tinha ficado parada, mas com ele ao seu lado o tempo todo.

- Talvez, não mais...

* * *

_**N/T:**_ Ah, sei que muitos vão querer me mandar berradores com pus de bubotúberas, mas... Acho que o capítulo serviu como um calmantezinho, né?? (espero que sim!!)

Gente, ele demorou eras pra sair, porque me compliquei toda! Esse semestre, a faculdade foi completamente complicada! Muita coisa pra estudar que vocês não fazem noção! (bem, alguns, talvez façam..rs). Além disso, com meu novo trabalho, eu só conseguia usar computador aqui de casa, mas com o tempo curto, uma vez que também preciso estudar pra faculdade... Então, a coisa toda virou uma loucura, e, pra somar, eu fiz o favor de danificar meu computador e o técnico demorou três semanas pra me devolvê-lo (o que foi um recorde, diga-se de passagem!).

Mas, vou fazer de tudo para que o próximo capítulo não se demore... Mas ele só começará a ser traduzido na semana que vem, pois quinta-feira tenho prova na facul... Mas, também, depois disso, descanso total! E vou ter muito mais tempo pra me dedicar a terminar essa fic... Além de começar outra...

Desculpem pela demora!

Beijos a todos e muito obrigada pelos comentários e, também, pela compreensão!


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Lily estava atordoada. Uma semana inteira havia se passado e James não tentara beijá-la. Nem uma única vez. Estava deixando-a louca. Ele não queria vencer? Não se importava mais?

Entretanto, outras coisas haviam acontecido. Ela não tinha certeza de como, mas seu grupo de amigos e o grupo de James começaram a se sentar juntos para as refeições. Ela, claro, sempre ao lado do rapaz. Na verdade, era como se fosse sua namorada.

Com a exceção de que ele não a estava agarrrando.

Lily sentou-se ao seu lugar, ao lado de James, com Alice no outro lado. Frank sentara em frente a James, ao lado de Peter. Ele parecia infeliz, enquanto Alice segurava uma carta em suas mãos com um grande sorriso.

- Então, o que você acha que eu deveria fazer? - ela perguntou.

- Faça o que a deixa feliz - Frank respondeu rispidamente.

- Por que você está irritado? Achei que ficaria feliz por mim - Alice disse magoada.

Lily olhou para os dois amigos, lançando depois um olhar questionador para James. Ele murmurou as palavras "cartas de amor", ao que ela olhou novamente para Alice e Frank, para, em seguida, lançar um olhar desesperado para James.

- Hei, Frank, você quer dar uma volta comigo e com o Peter? - James perguntou.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta? - Peter perguntou.

James chutou o amigo por baixo da mesa.

- 'Tá, tudo bem - Frank respondeu, saindo do salão com os dois.

Lily suspirou, aliviada. As coisas entre Alice e Frank tinham que funcionar. Aqueles dois obviamente não estavam fazendo nada para ajudar.

- Então, Alice, o que essa carta diz? - Lily perguntou, tentando parecer casual.

Naquele momento, Sirius e Remus praticamente deslizaram para o banco, sentando em frente a Alice e Lily.

- Onde vocês dois estavam?

- Eu estava na biblioteca, tive que voltar pra lá. O Sirius estava...bem, eu me encontrei com ele no meio do caminho. Não quero entrar em detalhes.

Lily sentiu-se grata com isso. Detalhes não era algo que ela gostaria de ouvir tão cedo.

- Remus, eu te amo - falou.

Ela voltou então sua atenção para Alice, que encarava Remus intensa e inquiridoramente. Ou, para ser preciso, o prato dele.

- Você quer meu biscoito?

- Ah, sim, por favor. Tão gentil você oferecê-lo - ela disse, arrebatando o biscoito.

- Hei, eu também quero um biscoito extra - Sirius queixou-se.

Lily rolou os olhos, segurando os seus biscoitos.

- Você provavelmente existe para comer.

- Quem era ela? - Alice perguntou interessada.

Sirius deu de ombros, indiferente, mais ocupado em comer do que responder.

- Era a Amanda? Ela realmente gostaria de se desculpar - Lily falou.

- Ela se desculpou - respondeu Sirius, olhando para o café-da-manhã intacto de Lily, a qual rolou os olhos mais uma vez e o deu para Sirius.- Acho que te amo, Lily.

Ela ignorou essa resposta.

- Então, você e ela são amigos de novo?

- Eu espero que sim, pelo que vi - Remus falou, olhando para o amigo, ao seu lado, que só fazia enfiar a comida garganta abaixo. - Você mastiga, por acaso?

- Somos amigos.

- Aposto que sim - Alice retorquiu.

- Estamos nos conhecendo.

- Imagino o jeito que vocês estão fazendo isso - Alice continuou, olhando para suas unhas.

- Somos apenas amigos.

- Preciso de um amigo assim.

- Um dia, Alice, você encontrará um cara que te agrade - Sirius começou.

- Mas eu tenho um! Veja, Lily, eu tenho um admirador secreto - Alice falou, mostrando-lhe a carta.

- Tem alguma idéia de quem seja? - Remus perguntou.

- Não, mas ouçam o que ele escreveu, gente. Ele citou Shakespeare: "Poderei comparar-te a um dia de verão?"

- "Mas tu és mais suave e muito mais formosa; Em Maio a ventania sacode os botões de rosa" - Sirius a completou. Alice parou de ler.

- Você conhece Shakespeare?

- Todo idiota o conhece. Ao menos as três primeiras linhas. Eu sempre uso isso.

Alice olhou para o papel tristemente.

- Então isso não é romântico?

- Muito romântico.

Alice olhou para a carta, desapontada. Lily concordou com Sirius intimamente; comparar alguém com um dia de verão era realmente fácil.

- Apenas fale com ele e veja o que sente. Ele pode gostar de você - Remus sugeriu.

- Mas eu não sei quem ele é - Alice lamentou.

Lily estava grata. Frank não precisava de competição alguma.

- Quem flerta com você? - Sirius perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Nem sei como se flerta.

- Toda garota sabe flertar - ele argumentou.

- Não eu.

- Até você.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Sim, você sabe.

- Eu não sei flertar.

- Você sabe sim.

Lily ergueu a mão e tapou a boca de Alice.

- Eu estava esperando pra ver até onde eles iriam - Remus disse, sarcasticamente desapontado.

- Você sabe flertar - Lily falou. - Vocês estavam flertando enquanto brigavam.

- Estávamos?

Na verdade, Lily achava que não, mas ela não queria mais saber daquela discussão. Especialmente uma que se igualava às de alguém que estava no jardim de infância.

- Eu sabia que você gostava de mim - Sirius disse.

- O bastante para jogar suco de abóbora na sua cabeça - Alice comentou.

Sirius não respondeu, mas Lily percebeu que ele perfurou os ovos em seu prato particularmente forte.

- O que eu deveria fazer? Vocês são garotos, me ajudem!

- Para começar, nada de derramar suco de abóbora na cabeça dele - Lily advertiu segurando o braço de Sirius, pois ela tinha certeza que ele estava a ponto de arremessar seu garfo em Alice.

- Eu tiro completamente o que eu disse sobre amar você - Sirius falou.

- Estou com o coração despedaçado. Sério.

Alice bateu o punho na mesa.

- Oláá! E o meu admirador secreto? Preciso de ajuda!

- Você quer um admirador secreto ou você só gosta da idéia? - Remus perguntou. Ele tinha uma maneira de perguntar que deixava a pergunta menos indelicada.

- A idéia, eu acho. É assustador, na verdade. Um garoto que te escreve cartas, mas você não faz idéia de quem seja. Ou não sabe que sabe.

Lily levantou. Ela poderia ficar ali e ouvir aqueles três durante um bom tempo, mas ela queria saber se Frank estava bem.

- Vou ver o Frank.

- Descubra por que ele estava tão irritado. Ele deveria estar feliz por alguém gostar de mim.

- Você não tem pista alguma? - Sirius perguntou.

Lily se foi antes que eles iniciassem outra discussão. Ela tinha que encontrar Frank. E James.

Quanto a James, Lily o encontrou sentado perto do lago, perdido em pensamentos.

- James? - ela o chamou, sentando próximo a ele.

O rapaz abriu os olhos e a viu bem próxima a ele.

- Falou com o Frank?

- Ele está bem. Pretende contar logo a ela.

Lily pensou. Alice gostaria disso? Será que eles ficariam bem caso ela não quisesse nada com Frank?

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Vocês três sempre serão vocês três.

A garota rolou os olhos, encarando-o. Por que ele era tão indiferente? Por que ele não estava tentando nada?

- Sabe, o admirador secreto de Alice lhe enviou uma poesia. Shakespeare. Eu nunca recebi uma poesia de alguém, antes.

James levou aquilo como uma óbvia sugestão. Seu plano estava funcionando. Não havia tocado em Lily, tentado nada, e estava deixando-a louca. O que provava que ele poderia vencer a aposta. E, se ele tivesse sorte, provando também que Lily o queria.

- Se você quiser uma poesia, eu lhe dou uma. De Shakespeare, se é o que você quer.

- Você conhece alguma?

- Aprenderei uma por você.

- OK, então.

Havia um tom de desafio na voz dela, e James se sentiu suspirando. Isso significava que, na verdade, ele deveria aprender uma poesia e recitar para ela.

Lily ainda ficou olhando para James, ansiando perguntar por que ele não tentara nada.

- James...

- O quê?

- Esqueça - ela disse rapidamente, concentrando-se numa nuvem em forma de golfinho.

James sorriu consigo mesmo. Ela queria que ele vencesse a aposta.

**xxx**

Foi numa patrulha pelos corredores, àquela noite, que ela o viu de novo, tendo esquecido sobre a poesia. Lily estava mais preocupada com o desinteresse dele pelos seus lábios.

- Oi, James. Podemos fazer a ronda rapidamente, essa noite? Prometi a Alice que a ajudaria com a tarefa.

- Eu tenho seu Shakespeare.

- O quê?

- Você disse que queria uma poesia, então, eu lhe encontrei uma.

Lily então compreendeu.

- Ah, aquilo. Não foi sério.

- Foi sim.

- Bem, talvez um pouco - ela admitiu.

- Você quer ouvir ou não?

- Sim, dê pra mim.

- Darei a qualquer momento...

- O poema, James.

- Certo. Então, 'tá. Lá vai:

_Que vergonha! Negue que tu ames alguém,  
__Que tão negligente és contigo mesma,  
__Admite que muitos te amem,  
__Mas que tu a ninguém o fazes, é evidente;_

_Pois possuis um ódio assassino  
__Contra ti mesmo conspirando,  
__Tentando tua beleza varrer do mapa,  
__O que preservar teria de ser seu principal interesse_

_Muda teu pensamento, que eu possa mudar de idéia!  
__Deveria o ódio ficar mais ao abrigo do que o doce amor?  
__Sê tal qual és, graciosa e bondosa._

_Ou ao menos a ti sejas bondosa;  
__Faça um outro de ti mesma por amor a mim,  
__Para que a beleza possa ainda sobreviver nos teus, ou em ti._

Lily o encarou, atordoada. Já era muito ele aprender um poema, que dirá aprender um que os retratasse tão bem. Deveria o ódio ficar mais protegido do que o amor?; mudando pensamentos e conceitos; ódio assassino; mudar seu jeito...

- James, eu...eu não pensei que você fosse realmente me dar uma poesia. E essa foi...foi...

- Difícil de se lembrar - ele completou. - Mas a parte do ódio fez me lembrar da gente. E de uma maneira incômoda.

- Eu pensei que você não se importasse mais. Que houvesse desistido de mim - ela admitiu.

- Eu pensei nisso. Por essa razão pensei muito qual poesia dar a você, eu suponho.

Lily enrubesceu e não procurou o olhar perscrutador de James.

- E se eu tivesse desistido? - ele perguntou. - O que você teria pensado?

Lily ainda se recusou a encará-lo, então olhou para o chão, respondendo:

- Eu não sei.

- O que você sentiria? - James a pressionou.

- Eu não sei! Eu teria ficado desapontada; é isso que você quer ouvir? Eu não suporto mais isso, as coisas não estão como eu supus que ficariam! - Lily gritou, afastando-se dele rapidamente.

O fato era que ela estava desapontada, e era justamente por estar perdendo a aposta que ela estava se sentindo assim. Era uma situação de tudo ou nada, e Lily não sabia se queria tudo, mas ela sabia que não queria apenas o nada.

- Lily, espere! - James a girou. - Eu pensei que você não fugiria mais.

A garota o encarou.

- Eu também pensei.

- Então não fuja.

- Eu preciso. Não sei o que eu quero. Preciso de tempo pra pensar.

- Não pense. Você pensa demais. Apenas sinta. Diga-me: o que você quer, agora, neste momento?

Lily respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos por um segundo, então olhou novamente para James.

- Agora, neste momento? - ela repetiu.

- Agora. O que você mais deseja?

Lily fechou os olhos novamente, acalmando-se. Ela sabia o que queria, mas será que teria coragem para dizer? Mas não tinha outra reposta, independentemente dos limites que houvesse, da linha que havia sido traçada, Lily já havia transpassado ambos há um bom tempo.

- Eu quero que você me beije.

- Eu tenho esperado por esse pedido há muito tempo - James falou, puxando-a para perto e deslizando sua mão para o pescoço de Lily a fim de trazer seus lábios de encontro aos dele.

O beijo foi gentil, forçando Lily a tomar a liderança. Ela odiou isso, pois significava que não poderia negar tal beijo mais tarde, mas ela tinha que superar. Entreabriu os lábios colados aos de James, aprofundando o beijo, puxando-o para perto. A lembrança do primeiro beijo de ambos apareceu, com a exceção de que era ela quem estava prendendo-o à parede.

Lily deu um passo à frente, suas pernas se encaixando, seu corpo moldando ao dele. Ela se afastou apenas quando o ar se fez necessário, para então puxá-lo novamente de encontro aos seus lábios antes que ele sequer pudesse abrir os olhos.

James gemeu contra a boca dela, passou os braços envolta da cintura de Lily, levantando-a do chão, e girou com ela, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse prensada à parede. Ela ergueu os braços para puxá-lo para mais perto ainda, ao que James os ergueu sobre sua cabeça, prensando-os na parede e beijando Lily furiosamente. Levantando uma perna, ela envolveu a cintura de James, gemendo o nome dele contra seus lábios. Era triste pensar que ela tinha passado uma semana toda sem isso. Um beijo assim deveria acontecer uma vez ao dia, de hora em hora, como recompensa de bom comportamento...

Sentiu-se atravessando uma piscina de água gelada quando James parou e afastou-se dela, respirando pesadamente.

- Lily, você está me deixando louco.

Ela percebeu que sua perna ainda estava envolta à cintura de James e a abaixou. Isso não era de seu tipo. Precisava ter mais cuidado.

- Então por que você parou?

- Se eu não parar agora, não consigo depois.

Lily sorriu com aquela resposta. Foi um elogio. Bom saber que ela o excitava tanto. Ela estava agradecida em não ser a única com aquelas sensações.

- Você certamente sabe dar a uma garota o que ela quer.

- Minha meta é agradar - retorquiu, olhando avidamente para os lábios de Lily.

- E você faz isso muito bem - ela retorquiu, percebendo o olhar dele.

James abaixou o rosto a fim de beijá-la novamente, mas Lily o afastou.

- E quanto ao que você disse de não conseguir parar depois?

- Quem se importa em parar?

- James...

Ele soltou um gemido frustrado e deu um passo pra trás.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Muito rápido.

- E muito longe - ela replicou.

- Eu sei. E eu quero respeitar você. - Afastou-se dela mais ainda e então falou: - Fique desse lado do corredor que eu não ficarei tão tentando.

Lily riu:

- Eu prometo que não tentarei você.

- Você sozinha já me é tentador - ele falou com os olhos nublados. Ela não fazia idéia do grande efeito que tinha sobre ele.

- Fique do seu lado do corredor - ela ordenou, mas não conseguindo colocar tanta firmeza na voz.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

* * *

**N/B: **Liv, você sabe que eu acho maravilhosa sua tradução, né?! rs. Sabe, gostei mais do capítulo 13 do que desse, mas você sabe porquê... Eu adoro as tiradas do Sirius, e a Lily até que está ficando mais simpática! Agora, o que foi aquele amasso?? Merlim amado! Eles tiveram muito auto-controle! Ótimo trabalho amiga, continue assim! Huahauahaua  
Te amo...beijooo

**N/T: **Bem, depois dessa nota de elevar ego da minha beta querida, não é, Pam (também te amo), só espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo!

A poesia que o James recitou a Lily é o Soneto X de Shakespeare.

E meu agradecimento especial pelas reviews a:

**Tathy, Carol-Sana, Diana W. Black, Kakau C.**

Beijos a todos e até o próximo!


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

James tinha sido incapaz de dormir a noite toda. Pensamentos sobre o que aconteceria, caso Lily tivesse mantido o beijo, repetiam-se de novo e de novo em sua cabeça. Especialmente sua maldita perna envolta de sua cintura estava liderando uma trilha de pensamentos que ela certamente não teria apreciado.

Então, no dia seguinte, quando ela o alcançou e ficou ao seu lado no corredor, precisou todo o mísero controle que ele não tinha para não agarrá-la e beijá-la insensatamente.

- James, eu estava pensando sobre a noite passada...

- Você também? Eu pensei sobre isso a noite toda - ele disse, passando por ela. Lily apressou-se em se afastar dele.

- Não desse jeito. Quero dizer, quantos beijos restam para você ganhar?

- Apenas dois. Desde que nós nos beijamos duas vezes...

Lily deu um passo para perto dele, um brilho em seus olhos.

- Eu estava pensando; esse poderia mesmo contar como dois beijos separados, desde que um deles foi eu beijando você e a aposta era para você me beijar?

- Isso é meramente um caráter técnico.

- Mas, James, você não quer uma desculpa para me beijar uma vez mais? - ela disse, roçando levemente seu corpo contra o dele.

- Lily, você está tentando me seduzir para concordar contigo?

- Está funcionando? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

Ele amava aquele sorriso maldoso em seu rosto. Fazia-a parecer muito beijável...

- Eu nunca poderia dizer não a você - ele respondeu, inclinando-se para beijá-la. Ela se afastou, dando a volta por ele.

- Obrigada, James, até mais.

Lily se sentira culpada por isso, mas havia decidido que ele merecia. Passara uma semana inteira sem beijá-la, esperando que ela admitisse que queria. Foi uma tortura. Então, decidiu que o torturaria de volta. Deixando-o perceber como ele gostava de beijá-la.

Sua parceira de poções havia voltado do Saint Mungus, e embora estivesse trabalhando com Frank, queria dar a ele e Alice um tempo para ficarem sozinhos, portanto, trabalharia com ela. Além disso, queria provocar James. Ela o viu olhá-la fixamente; encolheu os ombros e disse algo sobre a garota estar sem parceiro.

James sentou atrás, em sua cadeira, aborrecido. Ele queria trabalhar com Lily. Ela era uma melhor visão do que Sirius, e ele, freqüentemente, concluía alguma coisa dos trabalhos com ela.

- Estou começando a perceber que você está preferindo ela a mim - Sirius disse, seguindo o olhar do amigo.

- Isso é porque estou mesmo. Tão agradável de olhar o quanto você pode perceber - James replicou.

- Então, vá trabalhar com ela.

- Não dá. A garota que deixou o Saint Mungus é a parceira dela.

Sirius olhou para a garota por um segundo, então voltou para James:

- Você realmente quer trabalhar com a Lily?

- Sim

- Espere um segundo - Sirius disse, atravessando a sala de aula a passos largos.

Lily notou como Sirius puxava sua parceira, se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo. Ela o viu sussurrar alguma coisa na orelha da garota, deixando-a com uma tonalidade vermelho profundo. Então, a menina caminhou de volta para Lily.

- Lily, eu vou trabalhar com o Sirius hoje, você se importa?

Lily deu um sorriso falso.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou trabalhar com James.

Lily deixou seus livros caírem ao lado dos dele e se sentou no lugar que Sirius ocupara anteriormente.

- Essa foi uma idéia brilhante.

- Foi toda dele - James respondeu, olhando para seu melhor amigo e a corada ex-companheira de laboratório de Lily. - O que foi aquilo, essa manhã?

- Hã? Nada - respondeu inocentemente.

- Lily.

- James.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Ótimo, não me conte.

Lily sorriu e foi realizar sua tarefa. James ajudaria ocasionalmente, mas, na maior parte, ela apenas lhe disse o que fazer. Considerou que era um milagre ele ter passado em Poções todos esses anos. Ela estava querendo torturá-lo, mas não estava cônscia de que o havia torturado no corredor, antes, sem intenção, e não havia indício de que o estava fazendo agora.

James não poderia mais se permitir encarar Lily. Eles estavam trabalhando em uma poção extremamente complicada e ela mordia seu lábio inferior, concentrada. Sabia que ela fazia isso quando estava pensando, mas isso o estava deixando louco. Trazendo muito mais foco para eles, desconcentrando-o...

Lily virou em sua cadeira, encarando James, e lhe disse que estava quase terminando, quando percebeu o mesmo olhar com que ele a olhara na noite passada.

- Comporte-se.

- Comportar-me mal?

- Comporte-se como se sua mãe estivesse nos olhando - ela retorquiu.

- Minha mãe sempre foi boa em olhar para o outro lado...

- Não me toque. Nós estamos em uma sala de aula, por Merlin.

James a ouviu. Entretanto, o modo como ele a encarava tornou-se muito irritante. Lily nunca esteve tão grata quando a aula terminou.

Alice e Frank estavam sendo agradáveis um com o outro novamente, mas Lily sabia que eles estavam a ponto de se desentenderem quando o admirador de Alice mandasse outra carta a ela. Os dois saíram, deixando Lily sozinha com James, Sirius, Remus e Peter.

- O que exatamente você disse à minha parceira, Sirius? - ela perguntou.

- Nada que eu possa repetir.

Tanto Lily quanto Remus rolaram os olhos com aquele comentário.

- Hei, verei vocês mais tarde. Quero alcançar Alice e Frank.

O que Lily encontrou não foi o que ela esperava. Alice segurava outra carta em sua mão e Frank estava emburrado em um sofá. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano colocaram a sala comunal em desordem, mas eles se arrastaram para fora quando Lily mandou-os ir para a sala de aula.

- Olhe, Lily, outra carta. E há mais poesia. Ouça: _Vê-la é uma pintura, Ouvi-la é uma melodia, Conhecê-la, uma intemperança tão inocente quanto junho._

Lily vasculhou seu cérebro. Esse era de Emily Dickinson. O rapaz era dedicado.

- Eu não vejo nada de inocente sobre esse cara querer conhecê-la - Frank disse mal humorado.

- Ah, ele não quis dizer isso em um sentido bíblico - Alice falou, sorrindo para a carta.

- Pode não ter dito, mas é o que o poema quer dizer - Lily respondeu antes que Frank pudesse.

- Eu acho que o poema é doce - Alice argumentou.

- Eu não gosto desse cara. Se ele a fantasia tanto, por que não lhe diz isso cara a cara? Por que lhe manda cartas de amor com poesias estúpidas? - Frank disse asperamente.

- Não é estúpido, é romântico. Por que você tem que ser tão egoísta? Você não pode apenas ficar feliz por eu estar feliz?

- Eu quero que você seja feliz, mas não com esse doido.

Lily viu lágrimas brotar nos olhos de Alice e ela apertou a carta.

- Você está apenas com ciúmes! Você só está com raiva porque alguém gosta de mim e ninguém gosta de você.

Lily assistiu enquanto Alice gritava a acusação. Isso não teria ferido Frank tão profundamente se, ao invés disso, ela tivesse batido nele. Ela nem sequer lhe deu tempo para negar, correu para fora do salão comunal, em lágrimas.

Lily lançou um olhar para Frank, vendo-o se decidir se seguia Alice ou não.

- Eu vou. Ela não irá querer vê-lo agora.

Ela alcançou Alice no corredor e caminhou ao lado dela em silêncio, até que Alice falou:

- Tudo está tão bagunçado, Lily.

- Eu sei.

- As coisas nunca voltarão ao normal?

- Algumas coisas mudam. Às vezes, é para melhor. É apenas difícil mudar, só isso.

Alice fungou e Lily enfiou a mão em seu bolso, tirando um lenço. Alice assuou o nariz sonoramente.

- Você acha?

- Sim. Ficará tudo bem, Alice. Prometo.

Alice não pareceu convencida. Lily sabia que não poderia ajudar mais. Alice e Frank teriam que fazer todo o resto.

- Como estão as coisas entre você e James? Você não tem falado muito sobre ele, ultimamente.

Lily encarou seus pés. Era uma pergunta difícil.

- As coisas estão...diferentes.

- Você gosta dele?

A pergunta foi espontânea, mas Lily sabia que não era intromissão. Alice estava preocupada com ela e a queria feliz. Era o que ambas queriam uma para a outra.

- Ele está um pouco fincado em mim.

- Imaginei isso.

As duas caminharam em silêncio, considerando seus próprios pensamentos. Romance deixava as coisas fora de equilíbrio, e, de certo modo, tirava parte da inocência de suas juventudes. Tornava as coisas grandes, como de um adulto. Amor era uma emoção adulta.

- Eu não estou pronta para isso, sabe. Por esse ser nosso último ano. Parece que nós colocamos aquele chapéu ontem - Alice disso de repente.

- E brevemente nós estaremos saindo por essas portas, saindo para a vida. A idéia é assustadora, mas acho que nos sairemos bem - Lily falou.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- Como? - Alice perguntou.

- Porque nós todos teremos uns aos outros.

**xxx--xxx**

Dois dias se passaram e Lily estava começando a sentir a própria fraqueza de sua resolução. Ela queria torturar James, mas não sabia que, fazendo isso, estaria, também, torturando a si mesma.

Era fácil evitá-lo, já que Alice e Frank não estavam se falando e ela estava dividindo todo o seu tempo entre eles. Parecia que ambos a queriam ao seu lado, e Lily nem sequer tinha certeza se eles sabiam o motivo de estarem irritados um com o outro.

Estando tão obcecada com isso, era fácil deixar passar mais dois dias, sem se preocupar com James. Ela o viu, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar e nem prestou atenção. Chegou ao ponto de James estar começando a pensar que ela estava irritada com ele.

Então, ele fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Se Lily não diria a ele por que estava irritada, ele perguntaria para um de seus melhores amigos. Frank foi sua primeira opção, uma vez que ele seria o menos suscetível a uma explosão. Garotos ficam irritados quando alguém se interessa por sua amiga; garotas, por outro lado, ficam furiosas e gritariam para ela, ofensas sobre você.

Contudo, Frank não foi encontrado. Provavelmente, escondido de Alice em algum lugar, já que os dois não estavam se falando. Ele viu Alice sentada num sofá, lendo um livro trouxa. Meramente reconheceu o livro que pertencia a Peter.

- Alice? Posso falar com você?

A garota levantou os olhos do livro, colocando um marcador dentro dele, fechando e atirando-o ao seu lado no sofá.

- Claro. - Ela se levantou, caminhando com ele para o corredor. - Alguma coisa errada? Não é a Lily, é?

- É, mas não, nada errado. Não exatamente.

Alice olhou para ele, inquirindo. Cuidou em não dizer que Lily estava irritada, ou Alice ficaria muito mais hostil.

- Lily tem estado...um tanto distante, ultimamente. Eu queria saber se você sabe o que há de errado.

- Lily está sendo Lily. Frank e eu não estamos felizes, então ela não se acha no direito de estar também.

Fazia sentido. Era um comportamento típico de Lily.

- Então, não é por minha causa.

- Não, ela está bem com você.

Se Alice estava admitindo que ele e Lily estavam bem, então Lily deve ter admitido algo para Alice.

- Ela está bem comigo? Como _bem_?

- Eu não posso dizer o que ela me disse. É confidencial.

- Não estou pedindo para você me dizer o que ela lhe disse. Estou pedindo sua opinião. Você acha que ela está pensando melhor? Que gosta de mim agora?

Alice levou um segundo para refletir o que dizer.

- Acho que sim. Ela gosta de você, mas a teimosia dela não quer deixá-la admitir. Ela ficaria muito irritada, se soubesse que estou dizendo isso a você, mas eu quero que ela seja feliz, e acho que você poderia fazê-la feliz.

Alice voltou-se para ele de repente e logo estava parada bem enfrente a ele.

- E é melhor você me provar isso, porque, se você quebrar o coração dela, eu quebrarei cada osso de seu corpo.

Isso foi um tanto assustador, mas, ao menos isso mostrou que ela se importava.

- Eu nunca a machucaria. Eu a amo.

Alice sorriu para ele.

- Eu sei. E ela também sabe. Então, encontre-a. Lembre-a. Isso não é algo que ela vá querer esquecer, não importa o que ela diga.

Estava chovendo quando James finalmente encontrou Lily, em um corredor vazio, olhando pela janela.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Assistindo a chuva - ela disse entorpecida.

- Parece divertido.

Ela não lhe respondeu.

- Lily, eu sei que você tem estado preocupada com seus amigos e seus problemas, mas você ainda não me dispensou - ele disse, ficando ao lado dela.

- Eu sei, não quis dizer isso. Eu apenas estava obcecada em tentar estar com Alice, estar com Frank, e acho que foi fácil para me esquecer de você.

- Isso me faz sentir bem comigo mesmo - ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Foi fácil esquecer você, porque eu sei que você sempre estaria comigo.

James não disse nada de volta, não sabia o que dizer.

- Não acredito que eu mereça isso pelos últimos dias. Eu estava apenas tentando consertar os problemas dos meus amigos.

James suspirou, colocando seu braço por sobre os ombros dela.

- Quando você vai parar de tentar consertar os problemas de todo mundo?

Lily sorriu com o tom dele.

- Quando todos pararem de tê-los.

- Algumas coisas precisam consertar-se sozinhas.

Lily suspirou, descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu sei.

- Você irá explicar para mim o que foi aquele outro dia?

- O quê?

- Quando você falou para mim sobre a aposta e os beijos.

Lily enterrou sua cabeça no ombro dele, corando furiosamente.

- O que você diria se eu falasse que eu apenas mencionei aquilo para fazê-lo pensar sobre me beijar para torturá-lo, por você ter feito com que eu quisesse que você me beijasse?

- Eu diria que você teve êxito.

Lily olhou furtivamente para ele:

- Você não está irritado?

- Não.

Ela colocou sua cabeça onde estava anteriormente.

- Que alívio.

- Mas eu ficaria menos irritado se nós diminuíssemos um número, de três para dois.

- Eu pensei nisso como um atrativo.

James esperou por sua decisão.

- Certo, tudo bem, dois.

- Então você admite querer que eu ganhe? - ele provocou.

- Eu só estou admitindo que estou aberta à idéia.

- Eu sabia que você finalmente pararia de negar que estava irremediavelmente atraída por mim.

Lily rolou os olhos, sorrindo para ele.

- Eu não diria _irremediavelmente_.

- Mas você está admitindo - ele pressionou.

- Você realmente me fará dizer isso? - ela perguntou.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. James Potter, eu, Lily Evans, estou atraída por você.

- E você está loucamente apaixonada por mim, e quer um dia se casar comigo e ter filhos meus? - ele adicionou.

- Não tente sua sorte.

_Beijos restantes: dois._

* * *

_**N/T: **_Sei, sei..imperdoável minha demora, principalmente pelo modo que o capítulo anterior terminou. Mas, ei-lo aqui! Espero que todos tenham gostado!

Sally Owens, mana querida! Muito obrigada pela betagem!!

Pamela Black, querida! Ainda estou torcendo para você conseguir respirar, ok?

O poema do admirador de Alice é o 1568, de Emily Dickinson. Eu não consegui encontrar uma tradução oficial dele, então, eu mesma a fiz (espero que a autora não esteja se revirando no túmulo..rs). Os versos em inglês (e mais um pouco dele):

_To see her is a Picture  
__To hear her is a Tune  
__To know her an Intemperance  
__As innocent as June  
__**To know her not - Affliction **_(Não conhecê-la - Aflição)  
_**To own her for a Friend **_(Tê-la como uma amiga)  
_**A warmth as near as if the Sun **_(Um calor tão próximo, como se o sol)  
_**Were shining in your Hand **_(Estivesse brilhando em tua mão)

Muito obrigada pelos reviews!

**Sr. Prongs: **obrigada pelo elogio, Prongs!

**De Weasley: **obrigada pelo elogio! :D

**Ana Clara: **eu amo o James!rsrs...

**Ara Potter: **acho que a Lily é ninja..rsrsrs.. beijos, mana!

**Blackforever:** que bom que está gostando! obrigada pelo elogio.

**Nandinhah Evans Potter: **bem, não é o Frank, como dá para se notar pela sua reação, mas, com certeza, a Alice vai se tocar..é o que esperamos, né?!

**Thaty: **demorei, mas postei! (nossa..que analogia horrível..hehehe)

**Muffim: **desculpe a demora!, mas ao menos dessa vez não precisa de chocolate..hehe

**Lethicya Black: **obrigada pelo elogio, Lethicya!

**Lanaa:** são 20 caps, mas terá continuação. A autora já postou em inglês três capítulos, se não me engano. Obrigada pelo elogio.

**Gabriela.Black: **que bom que acabei com teu tédio!rsss... Espero que tenha gostado!

**Kakau C.: **pois é..Alice e Frank..oh, dilema! (desnecessário, mas, fazer o que..) Também amo J/L! Que bom que está gostando tbm! Também adorei o poema.. D

**Prih Potter: **um amasso faz milagres, às vezes, não?rsrs.. E quanto a Alice e Frank..só nos restam torcer..hehe

**Lily Evans:** a fic tem 20 caps! Então, você ainda está adorando..rs..

**danda jabur: **respondida sua pergunta, quanto aos beijos?rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pelo elogio.

Beijo especial a todos!

Livinha


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Lily estava satisfeita de que ela e James estivessem em comum acordo. Isso parecia ser uma luz no fim do túnel no relacionamento deles, um alívio. Eles poderiam conversar e rir que isso não iria parecer fora do normal, ou como se fosse um acontecimento.

Mas, ainda não houvera beijo. James queria que as últimas oportunidades que ele tivesse fossem absolutamente perfeitas. O que significava esperar pelo momento perfeito.

Isso não a assustou muito; Lily estava planejando a operação Frank e Alice: Beijo e Reconciliação. E ela precisaria da assistência de James.

Foi durante as rondas, cerca de uma semana depois de ela ter admitido sua atração por ele, que Lily levantou a questão.

- Nós precisamos fazer Alice e Frank voltarem a ser amigos.

- "Nós"?

- Eu tenho um plano. Trancá-los juntos dentro de uma sala de aula vazia até que eles se desculpem.

- Isso parece fácil. Por que você precisa de mim? - ele perguntou.

- Para atrair um deles para dentro da sala. Eles não irão, se souberem que o outro estará lá - explicou Lily.

- Certo. Eu cuidarei de Frank, você apenas pega Alice.

- OK. Escute, eu estava pensando que amanhã...

**xxx**

- Lily, você tem certeza que nós temos que aparecer aqui? Desde quando você foge de seus deveres de Monitora Chefe para matar o tempo com James e a turma dele?

- É muito importante, esta noite. Especialmente para você.

- Por quê? Vocês estão me iniciando em um clube?

Lily congelou. Aquelas palavras reavivaram lembranças. Clubes, grupos secreto. O que era isso, no canto de sua memória?

_- Há uma guerra vindo, decida de qual lado você está!_

_- Eu estou no seu lado!_

_- Prove._

_- Eu me juntarei quando for mais velho._

- Lily? Olá, Terra para Lily?

Lily chacoalhou sua cabeça, sorrindo para Alice.

- Desculpe, estava apenas pensando em uma coisa.

- Em quê?

- Algo que ouvi, no Halloween, que apenas me lembrei.

- Alguma coisa importante?

- Não tenho certeza... - Lily murmurou. - Hei, aqui estamos nós. Vamos entrar.

Lily abriu a porta, empurrando Alice para dentro. Ela quase fugiu, vendo quem estava esperando, mas Lily não permitiu.

- Vocês duas estão atrasadas - James disse, relanceando as garotas. Alice parecia prestes a pular em cima de Lily.

- Alice?

Alice dirigiu seu olhar para a voz hesitante.

- Frank - ela disse rudemente, censurando-o.

- Escutem, vocês dois; eu sei que estão furiosos, mas vocês são melhores amigos, e isso está me deixando louca, então, vocês não podem fazer as pazes?

Os dois se olharam em um silêncio tenso, até que Alice falou:

- Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo para você, eu estava errada, só estava furiosa.

- E eu não deveria ter agido daquele jeito e levado você a dizer isso. Eu não fui de muita ajuda.

Os dois não estavam sendo muito persuasivos. Foi Frank quem ergueu o olhar primeiro:

- Desculpe-me.

- Eu também. Queria pedir desculpas, eu só estava muito embaraçada e sendo muito teimosa - Alice adicionou, um sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

- Eu também - Frank disse, sorrindo de volta.

Lily deu um rápido passo para o lado, pois Alice tinha se movido repentinamente para frente, atravessando a sala em direção aos braços de Frank, abraçando-o forte.

- Eu senti falta da gente. Nunca vamos brigar de novo.

Frank pareceu ficar muito atordoado pela proximidade de Alice para formular uma resposta, até que ele finalmente respondeu:

- Nunca. Eu prometo.

Lily sorriu, por sobre a cabeça dos dois amigos, para James. Ela não teria sido capaz de fazer isso sem a ajuda dele.

Não teve tempo para agradecer-lhe. Alice e Frank a arrastaram para fora, ambos prontos para voltarem a ser o mesmo trio alegre de antes. Lily pôde apenas acenar enquanto era puxada.

**xxx--xxx**

Lily foi acordada no dia seguinte pelo grito estridente de Alice:

- Olhe, Lily, outra carta! Ele está pedindo para se encontrar comigo. Esta noite, na torre de Astronomia. À meia-noite.

Lily sentou-se rapidamente. Meia-noite? Que tipo de cara queria se encontrar à meia-noite? Não parecia certo.

- O que eu deveria vestir? O que deveria dizer? Lily, me ajude!

Lily se levantou, pegando a carta. A caligrafia era ruim e, é claro, havia outro poema.

"_Ela caminha em formosura, noite que anda_

_num céu sem nuvens e de estrelas palpitantes,_

_e o que há de bom em treva e resplendor_

_se encontra em seu olhar e em seu semblante"_

Lord Byron, se Lily estava certa. E nem tinha o poema inteiro. Nem mesmo a primeira estrofe completa. Mas uma escolha apropriada.

- Eu não acho que você deva ir. E se esse cara for algum tipo de doido?

- Lily, você está começando a parecer o Frank.

Lily suspirou e seguiu Alice até o salão comunal, onde a viu correr para contar a Frank. Ele estava falando a mesma coisa que Lily. Alice não pareceu feliz.

Então, Lily teve uma idéia. Ela saiu do salão comunal, apressando-se para o salão principal, e viu James já sentado com seus amigos.

- Estou lhe dizendo, Slughorn e McGonagall.

- De maneira alguma. Isso é quase nojento. Onde você ouviu isso?

Lily sentou perto de James, olhando dele para Sirius. Ela não estava certa se queria saber isso.

- Hei, Lily, você ouviu o rumor sobre o Slughorn e...

- Sirius, isso é apenas um rumor que alguém começou.

- Você tem certeza? Eu consigo ver a tensão...

Lily o ignorou, voltando-se para James:

- Preciso de um favor.

- Qualquer coisa por você.

Lily olhou para ele, incrédula.

- Bem, isso foi fácil.

- Com que eu estou concordando, exatamente?

- O admirador secreto da Alice quer se encontrar com ela hoje, na torre de Astronomia, à meia-noite. Eu não confio nesse cara, então eu quero que você vá e cuide dela.

- Não seria um tanto óbvio? Quero dizer, Alice não iria muito longe.

- Ela iria, se você não fosse exatamente como um humano - Lily argumentou.

- Lily, você não acha que seria meio frustrante, sabendo em quê eu me torno?

Lily deixou sua cabeça bater na mesa.

- Droga, eu não havia pensado nisso.

- Você precisará de algo menor, mais discreto - James disse, olhando para Peter.

- Eu? Mas ela não sabe sobre nós, garotas não gostam de ratos.

Lily suspirou, e então ponderou.

- É verdade, mas Alice sempre gostou de cachorros...

- Eu acho que isso é direcionado a mim - Sirius falou.

- Quem mais?

- Eu gosto daquela garota, mais ou menos como uma irmãzinha irritante que eu nunca tive ou quis.

- Então você vai fazer isso?

- Por que não? Eu posso prevenir Frank sobre a competição.

**xxx**

Alice andava despreocupada pelos corredores em direção ao local do encontro. Por alguma razão, Lily não a tinha incomodado sobre isso, quando ela sabia que a amiga realmente teria preferido que ela não fosse.

De repente, ouviu algo se aproximando atrás de si. Ela olhou para baixo para ver um rato perto de seu pé. Soltando um grito esganiçado, deu um chute na direção do animal. O rato apressou-se em subir em um cachorro. Essa situação a surpreendeu, considerando que cachorros não eram animais de estimação exatamente comuns em Hogwarts.

Ela o olhou por um segundo, então o mandou ir embora. Afinal, seu admirador não gostaria de um cachorro estranho no mesmo lugar que eles. Não que isso importasse. Ela estava indo mais por curiosidade.

Continuou andando para depois parar, vendo que o cachorro ainda a seguia.

- Olha, cachorrinho, você é fofo e tudo, e em outras circunstâncias eu o levaria escondido para meu quarto e imploraria a Lily para manter segredo, mas estou tendo um encontro, então você tem que cair fora.

Voltou a andar para logo parar.

- Sabe, você realmente está me aborrecendo. Consegue me ouvir? Senta. Fica.

Ela virou e então ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome. Alice girou e quase gritou.

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo aqui? - ela sibilou. Então ficou pálida. - Oh, por favor, não me diga que _você _é meu admirador secreto!

- Uh, não. E eu estou profundamente ofendido por essa reação.

- Desculpe - ela disse, não soando muito sincera, Sirius notou. - E aí, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não sentando e ficando.

Alice olhou para ele, confusa.

- Oh, então você é um...

- A-ham.

- Você sabe que tem um rato em seu ombro?

- Ah, este é Peter.

Alice cruzou seus braços.

- Lily mandou você.

- Sem comentários.

- Ela mandou - Alice falou, batendo o pé. - Oh, bem. Já que você está aqui, venha. Você realmente é uma gracinha como cachorro, sabia?

Depois de alguns metros, ela alcançou o lugar que supostamente deveria se encontrar com seu admirador.

- Olá? - ela chamou.

- Alice? - uma voz respondeu. Soava baixa, jovem.

- Sou eu. Onde está você?

- Por que há um cachorro com você? - a voz disse de volta.

- É meu cachorro... Fluffy - ela disse rapidamente. Ignorou o barulho que Sirius fez em resposta.

- Ele não morde, não é?

- Só às vezes - Alice falou. - Venha para onde eu possa vê-lo - pediu.

- Não gosto de cães.

- Se ele incomodar você, eu sempre posso mandá-lo para a carrocinha - Alice disse perigosamente.

- Certo. Estou indo. Mas você tem que prometer que não vai fugir.

- OK. Eu prometo - ela disse impaciente.

O dono da voz começou a andar, e Alice ficou boquiaberta. Era um menino, um menino novo. Novo, do tipo doze anos.

- Você é apenas uma criança! - ela disse atordoada. Atrás dela, Sirius estava fazendo um barulho que ela supôs ser o tipo de risada que viria de um cachorro.

- O que ele está fazendo? - o garoto perguntou hesitante.

- Nada. Ele só está com problemas respiratórios - ela disse rapidamente. - Qual a sua idade?

- Doze, mas vou fazer treze em três meses.

Alice enterrou o rosto em suas mãos. Ela não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

- Como nós nos encontramos?

- Você me mostrou o caminho para a sala de aula, um dia, no ano passado, quando eu estava perdido. Você disse que sempre que eu precisasse de ajuda era só pedir. E nós dançamos juntos na festa de Halloween, em Hogsmeade. Eu soube que estávamos destinados no momento em que encontrei você.

Alice se esforçou com o que fosse dizer. Ela não queria magoá-lo; ele era tão novo, e ela se lembrava de seu grande amor naquela idade. Mas ela não poderia permiti-lo pensar que houvesse esperança. Nunca houve.

- Olha, você parece ser um garoto legal e tudo. Mas é contra a lei, ficarmos juntos.

- Podemos manter em segredo.

Alice suspirou.

- Você é muito novo para mim. Mande-me uma coruja daqui cinco anos, veremos como acontece. Quero dizer, você não gostaria de uma garota de sua própria idade?

- Eu sabia que você pensaria que sou muito novo. Por isso escrevi aquelas cartas. Eu só queria falar com você cara a cara.

- Olha, isso é encantador, de verdade, e você será um grande namorado, admirador, qualquer coisa, para a garota certa. Mas essa garota não sou eu.

- Você tem certeza?

- Totalmente.

Ele aceitou isso e foi embora. Sirius e Peter voltaram à forma humana e a olharam, ambos segurando uma risada.

- Se algum de vocês disser qualquer coisa, eu os mato. Entenderam?

**xxx**

Nos dias seguintes, Frank estava particularmente feliz devido ao que Alice dissera a ele, Lily tinha certeza. A própria Alice estava bem, sem mais preocupações. Vendo que ambos os seus amigos estavam agradavelmente felizes, e agradavelmente felizes um com o outro, ela foi procurar James.

Foi no salão principal que o encontrou, ao lado de Sirius, Remus e Peter.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Amanhã é dia de Ação de Graças e no dia seguinte eles colocarão os viscos de Natal. Estamos procurando os melhores lugares em que eles ficarão, com isso, saberemos aonde ir - explicou James.

- E quem você planeja beijar? - ela perguntou.

- Você, é claro.

- Sabe, beijos por causa dos viscos não contam na aposta. Muito fáceis.

James olhou para seus amigos, que concordaram.

- Mas eu ainda posso te beijar embaixo dos viscos.

- Você pode tentar. Eu me lembro de uma vez, no quinto ano, quando você tentou me pegar em baixo de um visco; você precisou que Sirius tentasse me levar para baixo e eu o empurrei para que ele ficasse embaixo do visco com você...

- Eu me lembro disso... Foi um visco enfeitiçado, e ele não te deixava enquanto você não tivesse beijado a pessoa - James disse, parecendo irritado novamente só em se lembrar disso.

- Foi bem feito, tentando me pegar em baixo de um visco enfeitiçado. Da próxima vez que você tiver um plano engenhoso, não o diga onde Frank possa ouvir para me contar.

- Nós ficamos esperando por quatro horas para que aquele feitiço se desgastasse! - James exclamou. - Você sabe o quão difícil é ficar num único lugar por quatro horas?

- E eu realmente queria fazer xixi - Sirius falou.

Lily franziu o nariz com essa observação. Realmente era informação demais.

- Por que vocês simplesmente não se beijaram e saíram de lá?

Ambos olharam para ela como se Lily estivesse louca.

- Lily, nós _não podemos _nos beijar. Somos homens.

- Verdade, eu não tinha percebido - ela falou sarcasticamente, então adicionou: - Sabem, visco enfeitiçado não especifica onde você tem que beijar. Vocês nem sequer teriam que beijar na boca do outro. Eu sei, pois caí numa armadilha uma vez com um sujeito da Slytherin. Não de propósito. Ele era do sexto ano, eu, do primeiro.

- Você deveria ter nos contado. Havia um monte de gente nos observando, nos dizendo para beijar - James falou.

- Eu os odiava. Foi divertido. Além disso, não foi grande coisa, vocês são melhores amigos. Se eu caísse numa armadilha dessas com Alice, eu a beijaria para não ter de ficar parada por quatro horas.

- Verdade? - James, Sirius e Remus perguntaram juntos.

Lily desaprovou a expressão nos rostos deles.

- Não comecem a ter idéias. Pervertidos.

De repente, ela se lembrou do pedaço da conversa que tivera antes com Alice.

- Sirius, Remus, quem estava no corredor, no Halloween?

Os garotos se olharam.

- Você os ouviu? - Remus perguntou.

- Partes. Uma mulher conversando com seu irmão - ela falou gesticulando para Sirius.

- O que ela disse?

- Não me lembro de toda a conversa. Tentava fazê-lo entrar em alguma coisa - Lily respondeu. Havia sido também uma conversa sobre uma guerra próxima, mas ninguém sabia se ela aconteceria. Ela não gostou do foco da conversa. Parecia que a hora estava se aproximando quando eles conversaram.

- Qual foi a resposta dele?

Lily ficou um pouco chocada pela intensidade da pergunta dele. Ela tinha certeza que, depois da briga, os dois irmãos não se importavam tanto um com o outro.

- Ele disse que entraria quando fosse mais velho - ela disse suavemente, esperando pela reação de Sirius. Não houve nenhuma. Ele parecia não se importar. - De qualquer maneira, esse é um tópico deprimente, vamos mudar de nossas famílias alienadas para algo mais feliz - Lily disse alegremente, esperando melhorar os ânimos.

- Certo. Voltando ao rumor sobre o Slughorn e a McGonagall...

**xxx--xxx**

O dia de Ação de Graças foi um dia bom e Lily tinha muito que agradecer. Seus amigos eram amigos novamente, James e ela se aproximando de maneira perfeita e ela tinha certeza de que ele estava planejando algo romântico a fim de obter os últimos dois beijos.

Era apenas uma pena que as coisas não conseguiam durar.

James estava simplesmente convidando-a para ir a Hogsmeade (ele queria ter uma idéia do que comprar a ela para o Natal) e Lily estava a ponto de concordar (ela estava discutindo por simples hábito, e ele sabia disso), quando ele disse algo que a fez vacilar.

- Ah, vai, Lily, até mesmo nossos amigos acham que pertencemos um ao outro.

- Eles acham? E como você sabe disso?

- É o que Alice acha.

- O quê? Vocês sentaram por aí e deliberaram a meu respeito? - ela zombou.

James desviou seu olhar de Lily, lembrando-se que Alice dissera que Lily ficaria irritada se soubesse o que a amiga contara a ele.

- Não, foi só um palpite de sorte, você sabe.

Lily notou que ele não olhava para ela, não a encarava.

- Vocês conversaram, não foi?

- Apenas uma vez, eu estava querendo descobrir o que você realmente sentia por mim.

- O quê? Você perguntou a ela nas minhas costas? Minha melhor amiga. Isso não é justo, que decepção. Não acredito em você! - ela gritou.

- Como assim, decepção? Você fez a mesma coisa comigo! - ele se defendeu.

- Foi completamente diferente, você já havia me dito o que sentia, eu só estava confirmando.

- Então você pode perguntar a Sirius sobre mim, mas eu não posso perguntar a Alice sobre você?

- Isso! - ela gritou.

James se perguntou se Lily sabia o quão hipócrita ela soava.

- Como isso é justo?

- Porque eu sempre soube que você gostava de mim, e você apenas não pode ir perguntando a quem você vê se eu gosto de você.

- Por que você se importa que eu pergunte, quando você admitiu isso perfeitamente, de qualquer maneira? - ele falou, ficando calmo enquanto ela se irritava gradativamente.

- Porque talvez eu não esteja preparada para que você saiba - Lily esganiçou.

- Isso não é como se você estivesse negando - ele a lembrou.

Isso era verdade. Lily havia admitido que se sentia atraída por ele. Mas nunca dissera que gostava dele. Ou o amava. E não era justo que ele ouvisse isso primeiro em qualquer outro lugar. Mas e daí que ela não estava negando? Não importava. Ela estava propensa a mudar de idéia.

- Não neguei, mas isso não importa. Eu mudei de idéia, não gosto mais de você, afinal de contas.

James sentiu-se extremamente tentado em estrangulá-la. Era como se ela encontrasse o menor motivo para fugir. Ele sabia que ela estava com medo, mas ela ficar com raiva era sem sentido. Era inútil, e ela apenas queria um motivo para fugir logo.

Ele novamente se lembrou como em todas as vezes que ele dava um passo adiante, ela dava três para trás. Ele havia pensado que eles estavam prestes a acabar com isso.

- Continue dizendo isso para si mesma, Lily. Talvez um dia você acredite.

Lily ficou boquiaberta. Ela realmente não conseguia tolerá-lo em alguns momentos. E este era um deles.

- Você tem que ser tão presunçoso? Eu já nem sei o que vi em você.

Ela estava irritada, principalmente por ter iniciado uma briga em palavras, uma vez que ele não estava prestes a lhe dar a vantagem. Eles já estavam fartos de gritar em jogos que duravam a vida toda, como era o caso. A paciência de Lily não era algo que James quisesse provocar e parecia que ela já havia se provocado o bastante. E de fato, a pessoa com quem ela estava irritada era Alice por ter dito aquilo, e não com James por ter perguntado. A não ser que Lily estivesse zangada com ele por ele ter feito com que ela se zangasse com Alice, o que era muito confuso, mas era algo que ele conseguia ver Lily fazendo.

- Meu bom humor? Meu incrível charme? Minha espetacular habilidade em beijar?

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho e ela ergueu as mãos em frustração.

- Você não consegue levar nada a sério?! Ugh, você me deixa louca!

- Ainda assim, você gosta de mim.

Lily o encarou, irritada, então virou e foi embora. James tinha certeza que ela estava indo dar uma volta e, provavelmente, depois de alguns dias ofendida, as coisas ficariam bem. Ele a conhecia bem o bastante para saber disso. Apenas esperava que não demorasse muitos dias, pois ele tinha menos de um mês para ganhar a aposta.

**xxx--xxx**

- Por que eu faço coisas estúpidas? Por quê? - Lily falou, jogando-se dramaticamente em sua cama. Alice a olhou com diversão.

- Eu estou tão agradecida por você não estar irritada comigo.

- Eu estava, mas superei isso. Eu estou irritada com o estúpido do James. E com minha própria estupidez.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é um imenso idiota - ela disse. Alice quase riu da expressão no rosto dela.

- Quero dizer, por que você está brava consigo mesma?

- Eu tentei iniciar uma briga com o James. E não sei por quê. Eu vi a mim mesma sendo uma idiota e não tive controle sobre isso. O que há de errado comigo?

- Eu acho que o que há de errado é esta aposta estar quase terminada, e você quer que James vença. Mas você não quer _querer_ que o James vença, então, você está sendo uma bundona.

Lily olhou para ela de sua cama.

- Não acredito que você me chamou de bundona.

- A verdade dói, às vezes.

- Obrigada pelas palavras sábias - Lily retorquiu sarcasticamente.

- De nada.

Lily rolou os olhos, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Eu acho que gosto de ver o quão longe eu consigo empurrá-lo. Isso é horrível?

- Sim, mas, se você está considerando ficar com ele, eu acho que é compreensível - respondeu Alice, sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Ele não ficaria zangado comigo. Ele não iria nem mesmo gritar. Ele estava tão calmo com tudo isso.

- Talvez ele também saiba que você apenas está sendo uma bundona - Alice sugeriu.

- Obrigada, Alice - Lily falou secamente.

- Você irá se desculpar?

- Como? Desculpe, James, eu perdi a razão temporariamente. Isso acontece às vezes, então, aprenda a lidar com isso.

Alice sorriu e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Lily.

- James não está zangado, ele te conhece bem bastante para esperar essas coisas de você. Ele te perdoará.

- Eu sei que ele vai, ele nunca ficou zangado. É muito embaraçoso, na verdade.

Alice deu um meio sorriso irônico.

- Bem, se você não se constrangesse de vez em quando, você não seria tão divertida.

No dia seguinte, Lily não falou com James. A principal razão foi porque ela não queria ver a expressão presunçosa no rosto dele quando lhe dissesse que não estava irritada. Então, ela esperou o longo dia para decidir falar com ele. Entretanto, ela não o encontrou. Ela supôs, então, que ele estivesse fora dos terrenos da escola.

No outro dia, ela tinha certeza de estar certa, uma vez que tinha ouvido falar sobre uma festa de Natal no salão comunal. Ela encontrou James, não mencionando a briga deles.

- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com essa festa que ouvi?

- Eu não planejei a festa. Só ajudei para que ela acontecesse.

Lily sorriu em resposta.

- Acho que o vejo lá, então.

- Isso significa que estamos conversando de novo? - ele perguntou.

- O que você acha? - Lily falou por cima do ombro.

Ele não lhe deu resposta. O sorriso no rosto dela dizia tudo.

**xxx**

James não viu Lily durante o início da festa, apesar de saber que ela o procurava. Quando ele a viu, foi para vê-la com os amigos, dançando. Alice tinha arrastado Peter para fora da pista de dança, Lily tentava convencer Frank, então, desistindo, virou para Sirius e Remus que estavam fazendo-a ir para frente e para trás. Ela estava rindo, e então virou o rosto na direção dele e, após ver James, sorriu e acenou para ele.

James acenou de volta, diminuindo a distância entre eles, mas sendo parado por alguns garotos do time de quadribol.

Lily caminhou para um canto isolado, esperando que James se juntasse a ela. Ela estava esperando por ele, então, quando sentiu dois braços circundando sua cintura, ela fechou os olhos, permitindo-se ser girada e beijada. Sentiu alguma coisa errada. Por um momento, ela o sentiu um pouco menor, e o beijo era um pouco... não era tão bom quanto ela havia esperado. Ela se afastou, e ao mesmo tempo ouviu alguém gritar seu nome.

Ela girou na direção da voz e viu James olhando-a com horror, a expressão dela sendo a mesma da dele. Ela apressou-se em tentar explicar.

- Não, James, isso não é o que parece, eu pensei...-

Ela não chegou a dizer tudo o que queria, pois James deu um soco no rapaz que a estava beijando. Lily tinha certeza que James havia quebrado o nariz dele, julgando pelo sangue que jorrava.

- James! Olhe o que você fez! - ela gritou. Claro, ela queria socar o rapaz por beijá-la, mas quebrar o nariz dele? Esse tipo de coisa poderia expulsar James.

Lily percebeu o erro de suas palavras tão logo elas foram ditas. Isso apenas fez parecer que ela se importava com o rapaz.

Aparentemente, também foi essa a idéia que James teve enquanto caminhava para longe dela.

- James, espere! Deixe-me explicar!

- Explicar o quê? Por que você estava beijando outro cara?

- Não, quero dizer, não é o que você acha, eu pensei...-

- Pensou que eu não encontraria você?

Lily sentiu a raiva borbulhar dentro dela. Se ele ao menos ouvisse, veria que estava errado. Ela começava a pensar que o idiota era ele. Como ele poderia pensar que ela poderia fazer esse tipo de coisa?

- Não, não é isso. James, você tem que me ouvir - ela pediu.

- Ouvir você? Depois de você me trair? Como você pode explicar isso?

Lily sentiu que estava perdendo a calma. Realmente, se ele pensasse isso dela, o que ela poderia dizer? Ela sabia que não deveria fazer isso e lamentou o que dizia mesmo enquanto as palavras saíam, mas ela não conseguia impedi-las:

- Trair você? Eu não sou sua namorada! Eu posso beijar quantos garotos eu quiser, e você não pode fazer coisa alguma sobre isso!

Ela viu a dor no rosto dele, sabia que devia parar, que queria, mas gritou as palavras de qualquer maneira:

- Eu odeio você!

Isso pareceu ser a gota d'água para ele. James girou e foi embora. Lily o viu se afastando, sua raiva se esvaindo. O que ela fizera?

- James, espere, eu não quis dizer isso! - ela o chamou, vendo-o se afastar mais.

Isso não serviu para nada. James já estava saindo, e todos no salão comunal olhavam para ela. Ela e James haviam feito uma bela cena. Sirius, Remus e Peter seguiram James para fora do salão, olhando-a gravemente, e Alice e Frank já estavam atravessando o salão até ela.

Ambos pegaram-na pelos braços, levando Lily para o quarto de Frank. Uma vez dentro dele, ela desabou na cama do amigo, chorando muito. Nada nunca esteve tão errado.

* * *

**N/T: **Sim, demorei um pouco, mas cá está o capítulo com tudo o que merece...e não merece! É o que eu sempre falo: James e Lily conseguem ser pior do que Ron e Mione! KKK...Mas, mesmo assim, ambos são meus casais preferidos! Desculpem pela demora. Mas, sabem como é, essa vida está corrida demais, e o semestre na faculdade não está me perdoando!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

**Sally Owens,** amada! Muito obrigada por betar este capítulo para mim. Para você, beijos duplos!

**Pamela Black,** irmã que amo tanto, embora esteja me dando os canos - e você tem motivo para tal. Saiba que ainda vou te cobrar por isso! Hehe.. Dez beijos para você.

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!! Elas são sempre muito bem-vindas. Vocês não fazem idéia do quão bom é saber como a história está sendo recebida, sendo uma história minha ou tradução. Não vou responder uma por uma, infelizmente, pois realmente o tempo é curto... Mas beijos especial para todos!

Sobre o poema... Como Lily bem soube: o poema é o de Lord Byron, de número 178.

"_She walks in beauty, like the night"_

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meets in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.

x

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress

Or softly lightens o'er her face,

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

x

And on that cheek and o'er that brow

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

but tell of days in goodness spent, —

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent.

Tradução de Péricles Eugênio da Silva Ramos e Paulo Vizioli (não encontrei nenhuma oficial)

_Ela caminha em formosura..._

Ela caminha em formosura, noite que anda

num céu sem nuvens e de estrelas palpitantes,

e o que há de bom em treva ou resplendor

se encontra em seu olhar e em seu semblante;

ela amadureceu à luz tão branda

que o Céu denega ao dia em seu fulgor.

x

Uma sombra de mais, em raio que faltasse,

teriam diminuído a graça indefinível

que em suas tranças cor de corvo ondeia

ou meigamente lhe ilumina a face:

e nesse rosto mostra, qualquer doce idéia,

como é puro seu lar, como é aprazível.

x

Nessas feições tão cheias de serenidade,

nesses traços tão calmos e eloqüentes,

o sorriso que vence e a tez que se enrubesce

dizem apenas de um passado de bondade:

de uma alma cuja paz com todos transparece,

de um coração de amores inocentes

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Livinha_


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Em seu coração, James sabia que Lily não quis dizer aquilo sobre beijar aquele rapaz. Ela havia pensado que fosse ele, ou ao menos ele supunha ser isso que ela quis dizer com "Eu pensei...". Ele nem sequer a deixou terminar.

James sabia que ela era inocente, que não intencionava traí-lo. Contudo, ele se deixou levar por um ciúme enraivecido e gritou com ela. E ela gritou com ele.

E o que ela dissera foi pior do que ele lhe falara. James poderia perdoá-la por ter beijado o rapaz, Lily não sabia quem estava beijando, mas, pelo que ela havia dito? Ele julgou isso difícil de esquecer.

Lily quis falar com ele. Quis explicar. Ele não quis ouvi-la. E não sabia se iria querer.

**xxx**

Lily ficou perto do corredor, esperando que Remus aparecesse. Ela havia tentado falar com James, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou. Isso foi há uma semana. Lily compreendeu que James precisava de tempo, mas ele não poderia ficar irritado com ela para sempre. E se ele não fosse ouvi-la, ela falaria com alguém que ele ouvisse.

- Remus - ela disse, prendendo seu braço no dele tão logo o rapaz saiu da sala de aula; com isso ele não poderia fugir. - Não diga nada, apenas ouça - ela pediu.

Ele não disse nada, e pareceu desejoso em ouvir. Quer fosse pela dúvida se acreditava nela, ou por estar segurando-o, Lily não sabia.

- Eu não pretendia beijar outro rapaz. Eu pensei que fosse o James. E quando eu percebi que não era, já era tarde.

Remus não respondeu nada.

- Eu juro, pensei que fosse ele! Você tem que acreditar em mim!

Remus soltou-se dela e suspirou.

- Eu acredito em você. E eu acho que James sabe disso. Não foi o que você fez. Foi o que você disse.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Ele apenas me deixou irritada, pensando que eu faria aquilo com ele. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu voltaria.

- Mas você não pode.

Lily agarrou o braço dele novamente, olhando para Remus de maneira implorativa.

- Você tem que falar com ele por mim. Por favor! Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem dessa maneira.

- Vou tentar. Mas não esperaria muito se fosse você.

**xxx**

James não quis escutar o que Remus estava falando.

- Ela disse que voltaria no tempo, se pudesse. Você devia falar com ela.

- Eu não quero falar com ela - ele disse friamente.

- Por que não? Ambos estão infelizes, estão deixando todos nós infelizes, por que você não faz as pazes agora mesmo?

- Ela disse que me odiava.

Remus estava prestes a desistir. Eles estavam fazendo isso há vinte minutos.

- Mas ela disse isso várias vezes - Peter salientou. Ele estava ajudando Remus a favor de Lily. O único quem não estava ajudando era Sirius, que não acreditava que ela se enganara ao beijar outro rapaz.

- Dessa vez é diferente.

Remus e Peter se olharam frustrados. Eles nunca seriam capazes de convencer James. Mas eles sabiam quem poderia...

**xxx**

Lily quase pulou quando viu Remus e Peter. Ela esteve esperando por eles na biblioteca por meia hora.

- Então, funcionou?

O olhar no rosto dos rapazes respondeu sua pergunta.

- Ele não nos ouviu - Peter respondeu mesmo assim.

- Se ele não ouviu vocês, quem pode convencê-lo?

Remus e Peter se olharam e Remus deu um passo à frente, colocando a mão no ombro de Lily.

- Ele não ouviu Peter e eu. Mas, se você conseguir convencer Sirius a falar com James, ele pode ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

- Isso não deve ser tão difícil, certo? - Lily olhou para eles, desesperadamente.

Os rapazes se olharam novamente e então disseram para ela:

- Hum... Não _tão _difícil.

**xxx**

Lily percebeu que seria mais difícil do que ela imaginou convencer Sirius. Diferente dos outros amigos de James, Sirius havia tomado a diretriz da mesma decisão do amigo, que era ignorá-la completamente.

- Sirius, por favor! Você tem que falar com ele por mim. Ele ouvirá você.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Ah, vamos lá, você não falará comigo nem mesmo para dizer "não"?

Sirius não respondeu.

- Sai dessa, não foi nem você quem eu "traí"!

Como resposta, ela recebeu um olhar irritado, mas nada mais.

- Você me conhece, você sabe que eu não o trairia intencionalmente.

Dessa vez, o olhar não foi apenas irritando, mas também impaciente.

- Preste atenção, se eu quisesse beijar outro, por que eu faria onde ele e todos os seus amigos poderiam nos ver? Isso não faz sentido algum.

Sirius ainda a olhava irritado, mas também estava ouvindo. Lily tomou isso como um bom sinal.

- Eu pensei que fosse o James. E eu apenas estava preocupada com o James batendo nele, porque eu não queria que o James se metesse em problemas.

Agora, ele a olhava cuidadoso, um pouco aborrecido ainda, mas considerando o que ela dissera.

- Eu não quis dizer o que eu disse, eu apenas fiquei irritada pelo James ter pensado que eu beijaria outro. Eu não quis dizer aquilo, ele tem que saber disso.

- Mas você disse.

Lily sentiu-se animada. Se Sirius estava falando com ela, significava que acreditava nela, e que poderia falar com James para ele fazer o mesmo.

- Sim, eu sei, mas...

- Não importa se você quis dizer aquilo. O que está feito está feito. Se você quer alguém para lutar por você, é melhor usar o Remus, porque eu não vou.

De repente ela sentiu muita vontade de chorar. Sirius fora sua última chance. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

**xxx**

Lily estava exausta. Ela havia passado a maior parte do tempo tentando fazer James não ignorá-la, mas ele desaparecia para dentro do banheiro, ou para dentro de uma sala vazia, todas as vezes que a via. Depois de desistir disso, ela estava tão desesperada que foi para a biblioteca, esperando encontrar Amanda para que pudesse persuadi-la a persuadir Sirius a persuadir James a perdoá-la. Tudo o que ela gostaria de ouvir era: "Eu farei o meu melhor".

Finalmente, ela se sentou, enterrando o rosto em seus braços e chorou. Ela não era, na verdade, o tipo de garota que chorava muito, mas parecia que era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer ultimamente.

Lily não ouviu o som de passos atrás dela, então pulou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Lily, você está bem?

Era Amanda. Aquela garota morava na biblioteca?

- Na verdade não, mas vou ficar. Possivelmente - ela disse tentando seu melhor sorriso e falhando espetacularmente.

Mais som de passos se aproximou, e Lily viu Sirius parado. Ele olhou para o rosto dela manchado de lágrimas e suspirou.

- Vou falar com ele, está bem?

Em sua excitação, Lily pulou e o abraçou.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- Não me abrace ainda, quem disse que posso convencê-lo?

**xxx**

- Tenho que conversar com você.

James olhou para cima, deitado em sua cama, de onde ele levitava um livro para passar o tempo.

- O quê?

- É sobre Lily - Sirius disse, desviando quando James lançou o livro em sua cabeça. - Sabe, não acho que isso seja necessário.

James não disse nada.

- Eu a vi hoje, na biblioteca, chorando muito. Você adivinha por quem ela estava chorando?

James olhou para Sirius.

- Ela estava chorando? - perguntou, tentando não soar interessado.

- Isso não foi o que eu disse? Ela está mal. Você está mal. Vocês deveriam se beijar e fazer as pazes agora mesmo.

James considerou o que Sirius disse. Se ela estava chorando...

- Você realmente acha isso? - perguntou.

- Se não, por que eu diria?

- Vou pensar nisso.

Mentalmente, Sirius contou até três, e então disse:

- Você já pensou, vá falar com ela.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- 'Tá certo.

**xxx**

Estava na hora de patrulhar os corredores, e desde que James estava aborrecido com ela, Lily esperava fazê-lo sozinha. Tinha sido assim desde que eles brigaram.

- Lily?

A voz estava suave, hesitante. O modo que Lily pareceria quando conversasse com James, se ele estivesse falando com ela.

- James.

- Você queria falar comigo? - ele perguntou, ficando ao lado dela.

- Queria.

- Então, vá em frente, ouvirei desta vez.

Lily olhou para ele para ver se James falava seriamente. Ele falava.

- Eu não tive a intenção de beijar aquele rapaz. Quero dizer, eu quis, mas apenas por pensar que fosse você.

James assentiu, ele havia cogitado isso.

- E eu queria que você soubesse disso, porque não conseguiria agüentar caso você me odiasse, por você pensar que eu faria isso com você - ela falou.

James viu lágrimas em seus olhos, o que o alarmou. Ele não dissera nada, Lily não deveria estar chorando.

- Não chore, Lily, eu acredito em você. As coisas podem voltar a ser o que eram.

- Mas elas não podem, você não percebe? - ela o interrompeu. - É por isso que estou chorando.

- Lily, do que você está falando?

- Você não acreditou em mim! Você diz que me ama, mas não acredita em mim, e eu não posso ficar com alguém que não acredita em mim - ela chorou, lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

- Lily, espere - James falou, segurando-a quando Lily virou para ir embora. Ela soltou-se dele, fugindo pelo corredor.

James não foi atrás dela. Não saberia o que dizer.

**xxx**

- Eu tenho que dar um jeito de tê-la de volta. Desculpar-me - James disse no dia seguinte ao café da manhã. Ele estava com Sirius, Remus e Peter. Lily e seus amigos não estavam lá.

- Eu amo a ironia: ela beija outro cara e é você quem tem que se desculpar - Sirius falou. James atirou sua colher nele.

- Eu tenho que falar com ela de novo.

- Você a vê toda noite - Remus falou.

- Eu tenho que fazer algo mais do que falar com ela. Eu tenho que conquistá-la de volta.

- Faça algo romântico. Algo grande - Sirius sugeriu.

- Certo. Mas preciso de toda a ajuda possível - James falou.

- Vamos começar com...

**xxx**

Lily supunha que estava patrulhando os corredores sozinha pelo que havia feito a James. Na verdade, James estava agindo furtivamente para conseguir o que ele precisava para seu plano em ter Lily de volta.

Ela se sentia estranha por não tê-lo com ela. Esperava que esse sentimento a deixasse. Tinha que deixar, pois ela e James não tinham mais nada. Algo engraçado de se dizer, pois eles, na verdade, nem sequer tiveram algo.

O som de vozes a distraiu de seus pensamentos. Elas soavam como se estivessem numa discussão calorosa. Vinha de uma sala de aula vazia. Lily seguiu o som, pressionando sua orelha contra a porta para ouvir.

- ...sua estupidez, prometendo se juntar.

- Eu não tenho escolha.

- Você pode fugir.

- Você diz isso, pois fugir é algo que você faz de melhor.

- Eu tive que ir. Não poderia ficar lá com eles.

- Você nem sequer pensou que não era apenas da mamãe e do papai de quem você estava fugindo?

- Ninguém te forçou a ficar.

- Para onde eu iria?

- Para qualquer lugar, exceto lá.

- Eu não sou você, não posso ir embora.

- Então você desistiria de tudo para ficar, ser uma parte daquilo?

- Eles são a família. Famílias têm supostamente que permanecer juntas. Você nunca aceitou isso.

- Eles são um bando de idiotas. Não é tarde para você partir.

- Não é tarde para você voltar.

- Esqueça, eu nem sei por que me aborreci.

- Vá em frente, vá embora, é o que você faz de melhor.

Lily pulou para trás, saindo da porta, no mesmo instante em que ela era aberta.

- Lily, é você?

- Oi, Sirius, eu estava apenas... ah...

- Espiando?

- Não, quero dizer... Eu ouvi vozes e sou a monitora chefe, então tive que checar. Não quis interromper.

Ele fechou a porta e a puxou rudemente.

- Finja que não ouviu isso.

- Tudo bem. Como está James? - ela perguntou ansiosa. Mesmo que eles nem sequer estivessem juntos, ou viessem a ficar, ela ainda poderia perguntar sobre ele, pensar nele...

-Você vai descobrir isso logo.

Lily olhou para Sirius de maneira inquiridora.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Você verá amanhã.

**xxx**

Lily ficou esperando por alguma coisa durante todo o dia, mas nada aconteceu. Ela estava patrulhando os corredores sozinha novamente. Foi fácil, pois com o feriado todos queriam deliberadamente ficar embaixo dos viscos, então ela nem viu muitos casais escondidos em corredores escuros.

Ela estava pronta para dar por terminada sua ronda, voltar para seu quarto e dormir, quando viu luzes vindo de uma das salas de aula. Ela foi até lá, abrindo abruptamente a porta da sala e entrando, e ofegou quando a porta fechou atrás de si.

A sala estava decorada com centena de candelabros, pétalas de rosas no chão, música suave tocando. E apoiado à mesa do professor estava James.

- Isso tudo é...

- Para você? Sim. Mas os outros ajudaram no plano.

- A música... Você não pode ouvi-la do corredor.

- Feitiço Silenciador.

Lily olhou ao redor, vendo palavras escritas no quadro-negro. Inicialmente, elas apenas diziam seu nome, e então mudavam para "Sinto muito", depois "Me perdoe" e então "Eu te amo".

- Nossa, isso é... Quero dizer, por que tudo isso?

- Para te ter de volta. Eu pensei que, se a impressionasse o bastante, você ficaria aqui para escutar - James explicou.

Lily olhou pela sala para depois olhar James.

- Certo. Ouvirei.

- Não foi que eu não acreditei em você. Eu só estava, não sei bem, realmente com ciúmes, e fiquei furioso. Eu sabia que você não quis beijá-lo. Eu sabia disso. Não foi o que você fez. Foi o que você disse depois.

- Então, foi por isso que você ficou irritado?

- Você disse que me odiava. Isso me fez lembrar o que começamos, e o quão longe fomos, e eu senti que estava perdendo tudo isso. Como se não tivesse valido à pena. Isso e você dizendo que poderia beijar qualquer garoto que você quisesse.

Lily olhou para o chão. Como eles poderiam ficar desse jeito tão errado?

- Sinto muito por ter dito aquilo.

- Sinto muito por ter gritado com você. Eu deveria ter deixado você explicar.

- Você deveria. E teria deixado, caso eu não tivesse dito aquilo - Lily retorquiu.

James aproximou-se dela.

- Então, você não me odeia?

- Não, eu não te odeio. De forma alguma - Lily respondeu, também ficando próxima a James.

Ela não teve certeza de como aconteceu. Num momento, eles estavam há meia sala de distância, e no outro, ele tinha o rosto dela em suas mãos e a beijava como se nunca pudesse parar. Não havia algo para definir, foi duro, rude, cheio de saudade. E ela ansiara por isso. Mesmo quando ela pensava que eles não ficariam mais juntos, Lily queria isso mais do que conseguiria suportar.

Os lábios dele contra os dela, seu corpo contra o dele, línguas buscando, mãos explorando, era tão certo. Como se fosse exatamente onde eles deveriam estar.

Ela sentiu-se sendo erguida do chão, nunca interrompendo o beijo. Envolveu suas pernas ao redor de James enquanto ele varria com o braço, atrás dela, tudo o que estava em cima da mesa, deitando-a em seguida. Ela o sentiu aprofundar o beijo, e gemeu. Certamente ele não pararia por aí, pois James a tinha deitado na mesa, ficando entre suas pernas. Não era a hora certa para parar.

Ela percebeu que ele não estava parando, apenas movendo seus lábios, deixando uma trilha de sua mandíbula até sua orelha, mordendo num ponto sensível, descendo para o pescoço. Lily instintivamente arqueou suas costas, pressionando suas unhas nos ombros de James.

James gemeu, afastando-se.

- Lily, eu tenho que parar isso - ele falou, observando seus olhos enevoados, os lábios inchados.

- Não, você não tem - ela retorquiu, puxando-o de volta.

- Acredite em mim, eu tenho. Eu não posso fazer o que eu quero fazer com você, aqui, em cima de uma carteira em uma sala vazia. Você merece mais do que isso - ele disse, querendo nada mais do que desdizer as próprias palavras e fazer o que estava pensando. - Então, eu tenho que parar de tocar você - ele continuou, passando seu polegar pelo lábio inferior de Lily, vendo-a suspirar profundamente e fechar os olhos trêmulos com o contato. - E parar de beijar você - falou, inclinando-se e beijando o ombro dela, que ele havia de alguma maneira desnudado, para depois colocar a roupa no lugar.

- Hum, você tem certeza? - Lily falou embaixo dele, pressionando seu corpo no de James.

- Você está tornando isso mais difícil - retorquiu James, inclinando-se e beijando-a de novo, antes de puxá-la rapidamente caso não conseguisse parar.

James a puxou, deixando Lily sentada, tirando as pernas dela ao redor de si e dando um passo para trás.

- Eu não quero que você faça algo que vá se arrepender depois.

Lily, que estava naquele momento voltando a raciocinar, assentiu.

- Certo. Algo que eu vá me arrepender depois. Mas não agora...

- Lily, eu te amo, e eu não irei _amar você_ em cima de uma mesa.

- Certo. Porque isso seria ruim. Realmente ruim - ela disse mais para convencer a si mesma.

- Então, eu vou te levar de volta para o salão comunal e terminar a ronda sozinho - James falou segurando-a pela mão e puxando-a para seu lado.

Quando eles chegaram ao salão comunal, ele soltou a mão de Lily.

- Boa noite, James - ela disse, os olhos ainda enevoados.

James teve que parar a si mesmo de pensar em agarrá-la e beijá-la novamente, de carregá-la para o sofá e fazer todas as coisas que ele tinha imaginado em sua cabeça.

- Boa noite, Lily.

* * *

N/B Sally: Ahhhhhhhhhh *suspiro... ahhhh *outro suspiro Eles não são os cabeças duras mais lindos e fofos do mundo? Não são absolutamente perfeitos? Como alguém pode imaginar esses dois de outra forma que não juntos e fazendo o Harryzinho? Rsrs e dessa vez quase foi, não é? Uiii ficou quente por aqui, hehe. Maninha, demorou mas ficou show de bola. Eu estava realmente com saudade dos dois. Ameiiiiiiiiii!! *mais um suspiro...

_**N/T: **_Sim, aqui está mais um capítulo! Com reconciliação, beijos e... calor..hihi.. Desculpem mais uma vez a demora em postar, mas a correria do dia-a-dia foi realmente intensa e não pude postar antes.

Espero que, mesmo demorando, tenha compensado.

_Agradeço especialmente aos que não desistem de mim e nem da fic..=D_

**Sally Owens, **minha queria mana, como sempre me dando aquela mãozinha na revisão do texto. Beijos duplos para você.

**Lethicya Potter: **O garoto era um mané, nada mais. Ao menos ele serviu para uma coisa: uma reconciliação muito bem escrita. *-* Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Ginna : **Então, já que você não gostou do cap. anterior, espero que este tenha compensado. =D E sim, aquela cena da Lily sabendo que está bem só por estar com James é muito fofo. Beijos e até o próximo.

**Ana Clara: **A Lily deve ter um probleminha que a faz estragar tudo. Embora neste capítulo ela não tenha estragado nada...rsrs..

**Tathy: **Agora acalmou a raiva? Se não..hum..não sei o que fazer..rsrs.. Beijos.

**danda jabur: **Acho que se eu colocar a prêmio a cabeça do garoto beijador, muitos irão querer..rsrs.. Mas, agora que tudo está (bem) resolvido, vão esquecer, né?rss... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**1 Lily Evans: **E cá está ele. =D

**layla Black: **Agora não precisa mais ansiar..rs..a não ser o próximo..mas isso são outros 500. Espero que tenha gostado, querida. Beijos.

**Diana W. Black:** Por que você é tão cruel com a Alice? Pobrezinha...hihihi... Está com pena do shipper A/F? Eu aconselho a você escrever, escrever e escrever..rsrsrs..(se é que me entende...) Quanto a Lily: nada a declarar..rsrs.. Beijos, amada! L. Debret

**Igorsambora: **Sim, tudo acertado ao fim do capítulo. Beijos e até o próximo.

**BellaBlack15: **Cá está o capítulo, então! :D

**Gabi F.: **Que bom que está gostando, Gabi! E o drama foi dos dois lados, né..rsrs. Mas ao menos tudo deu certo, ao fim de tudo. Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos.

**Pedro Henrique Freitas: **Sim, James e Lily são dois cabeças-duras iguaizinhos a Ron e Hermione. Será que é por isso que eles são meus casais preferidos? hihi.. Que bom que ganhei mais um leitor! Ah, e também adorei você ter deixado um comentário na minha fic, Harry Potter e o Encontro das Trevas, na Floreios. Foi você, né?hihi.. Obrigada. Beijos e até a próxima.

**Bruneka Granger Malfoy: **a Lily ainda não falou que o ama, mas ela vai dizer, pois ninguém é tão "anta" assim..rsrs..E sim, o James é um fofo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Lady Bella-chan: **cá está a tradução. Eu demoro, mas não falho. E viva os feriados!rsrs.. Beijos.

Mais uma vez, desculpem-me pela demora.

E entre mortos e feridos, todos se salvaram!rsrsrs...

E para todos, um excelente Novo Ano!

Beijos,

Livinha.


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

Lily tinha acabado de contar sua história sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. James tinha tentado se desculpar com afinco, quando ela era a única quem estivera errada. Ou a mais errada, como ela disse.

- Tinha flores, música e candelabros? Ah, é tão romântico! - falou Alice.

- Não se esqueça das palavras no quadro-negro.

- Lily, foi tão doce. Você teve desculpas à luz de velas, tudo o que eu tenho são cartas de amor de um garoto de doze anos.

- Me sinto mal; ele tentou tanto, sabe, e o que eu disse...

- Mas você se desculpou - Alice ressaltou.

- Eu sei, mas quero dar a ele algo mais que palavras - falou Lily.

- Acho que você já deu, levando-se em consideração essa marca de chupada em seu pescoço - Alice comentou.

Lily levou sua mão ao pescoço.

- Eu não tenho marca de chupada.

- Então, como você sabia que lado do seu pescoço eu estava me referindo?

Lily fez uma careta.

- Eu não serei caçoada por você, não é?

- Oh, sim, constantemente - Alice assegurou, sorrindo.

- Vamos logo tomar café.

Lily e Alice se juntaram aos outros à mesa, percebendo que James estava ausente.

- Onde está James?

- Embrulhando seu presente. Ele disse que queria entregá-lo embrulhado por ele mesmo. Ele pensou que você gostaria mais se fosse desse jeito, sendo você uma nascida trouxa, e é como seus presentes são em seu mundo - Peter respondeu.

- Então, eu suponho que vocês dois fizeram as pazes? - Remus perguntou, olhando para o pescoço dela.

- Não diga coisa alguma.

- Sabe, você poderia usar um feitiço para isso - Sirius disse.

- Eu não sei como - Lily choramingou.

Sirius puxou a varinha e falou um feitiço, ao que Alice gritou:

- Sumiu!

- Verdade? - Lily perguntou feliz. - Como você aprendeu isso?

- Não me lembro.

Lily bateu o pé impacientemente. Onde estaria James?

- Lily, você está chacoalhando seu banco - Frank falou.

- Certo. Hei, você e Alice deram um jeito de fazer aquela lição de casa, noite passada?

- Não. Nós fizemos Remus nos deixar copiar. Livrá-la de problemas - Frank respondeu.

- Eu disse a eles para pararem de tentar colar de você - Remus adicionou.

- Eu acho que te amo - retorquiu Lily.

- Quem ama quem? - James perguntou, jogando-se no banco, ao lado de Lily.

- Lily me ama - Remus respondeu.

- Que simpático. Posso perguntar por quê?

- Oh, nós tínhamos um apaixonado romance secreto. Não iríamos dizer a você, mas não estávamos conseguindo esconder mais - Lily gracejou.

- O quê? Remus, eu pensei que tivéssemos algo especial - Sirius falou.

- Sirius, você jurou que vocês tinham terminado - Peter disse num falsete.

- Mas, Peter, eu pensei que você me amasse - disse Alice.

- Sinto muito, Alice, mas não posso evitar em como realmente me sinto.

- E eu não posso evitar trair você com o Remus - Sirius disse a Peter.

Lily fez uma falsa expressão de choque.

- Remus, não acredito que você está me traindo com o Sirius!

- Desculpe, Lily, mas você não era homem suficiente para mim.

James e Frank estavam assistindo à discussão, divertidos.

- Vocês são loucos - James concluiu.

- E eu concordo - disse Frank.

- Então, James, você vai me dizer o que me dará no Natal? - Lily perguntou.

- Não.

- Mesmo se eu disser "por favor"?

- Sim.

- Então não vou dizer o que eu vou te dar.

- Eu gosto de surpresas.

- Eu sei o que ele dará a você - Sirius disse.

- O quê?

- Ele está passando um laço ao redor dele mesmo e vai aparecer para você ao pé de sua cama.

- Oh, droga, era isso que eu esperava ganhar - Alice gracejou.

- Se você quiser, eu te dou isso - Lily ofereceu.

- Não, eu gosto do que você já vai me dar.

- Como você sabe o que vou lhe dar?

- Ah, eu olhei nas tuas coisas.

- Alice!

- Como você não fez comigo ano passado - Alice retorquiu irônica.

Frank rolou os olhos.

- Elas fazem isso todo ano. Por isso que escondo os presentes que dou a elas.

James olhou para Lily.

- Boa ideia - falou.

**xxx**

Lily puxou Alice para o quarto delas.

- Tenho um problema.

- O quê?

- Eu não tenho presente para o James.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei o que dar.

Alice olhou para ela indiferente.

- Ah, 'tá legal, eu quero dar a ele algo adequado, que também mostre que eu realmente sinto muito.

- Então, acho bom você ir comprar alguma coisa, rápida e discretamente.

Lily empertigou-se de repente.

- O quê? - perguntou Alice.

- Tenho que ver Slughorn. Ele conhece pessoas.

- E...? - Alice falou, esperando que Lily lhe explicasse.

- Tenho uma ideia. Vejo você mais tarde - a garota disse, saindo apressadamente.

**xxx**

Lily andou até o salão comunal com uma expressão satisfeita. Ela estava tão feliz que dificilmente percebeu Alice e Frank, os quais estavam sentados juntos no sofá, os rostos corados.

- Oi, Lily, por que tão feliz? - Alice perguntou.

- Tenho o presente do James. Só tenho que esperar para dar a ele.

- O que é? - perguntou Frank.

- Por que vocês estão vermelhos? - Lily perguntou.

- Oh, nós acabamos embaixo de um visco, juntos - Alice disse.

- Vocês se beijaram?

- Não - Frank respondeu rapidamente.

- Então por que estão corados?

- Aquele grupo de primeiranistas começaram a gritar para que nos beijássemos - explicou Alice.

- Isso parece ser bem embaraçoso - Lily admitiu.

Alice hesitou.

- Eu tenho que ir - ela disse. - Acabei de me lembrar que ainda não enviei uma coruja a minha mãe.

Lily esperou que a amiga saísse para virar para Frank.

- Por que você não a beijou? Eu pensei que você aproveitaria a chance!

- Eu não queria que o nosso primeiro beijo acontecesse por causa de um visco. Eu queria que fosse de verdade.

- James me disse que você disse a ele que contaria logo a ela.

- E vou. Eu quero dizer isso direito. Só que não sei como.

- É melhor que você descubra logo. As férias de inverno terminarão logo - ela lembrou.

- Vou dizer a ela. Logo.

**xxx**

Alice estava no dormitório quando Lily chegou. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Que foi? - Lily perguntou.

- Eu tinha uma carta me esperando desde cedo. Meu primo vai se casar. Eu estava apenas pensando sobre o que eu iria querer no meu casamento.

- Você tem um noivo imaginário?

- Eu nunca vejo seu rosto. Mas eu tenho uma ideia geral de como ele se parece. Você pode dizer muito sobre uma garota pelos tipos de garotos que ela gosta - Alice replicou.

- Pode? Vamos ver, então.

- Quem você quer?

- Vamos começar com James e os amigos dele - falou Lily, esperando que essa conversa levasse até Frank.

- Hum, Peter... Bem, não estou certa do tipo de garota que tenha gostado dele, o tipo que gosta de mandar. Eu gosto dele e tal, mas ele é um pouco banana às vezes. Remus... uma garota um pouco maluca, você sabe que ele é muito racional. Sirius, qualquer uma que goste de um desafio, ou que não queira nada disso, depende do que ela procura. E James... - Alice parou para depois continuar: - Ruivas de olhos verdes com temperamento difícil.

Lily sorriu, sabendo que seria algo realmente nesse sentido.

- E Frank?

Alice sorriu.

- O tipo que gosta de ficar sozinha em situações ruins, mas que também precisa de alguém para ficar junto e segurar a mão dela; o tipo que quer alguém que a olhe e realmente a veja, e entenda coisas sobre ela, coisas que nem ela percebe. O tipo que quer alguém para conversar, o tipo que segure o cabelo dela quando ela estiver doente, ou alguém que sempre disponha o ombro para ela chorar. O tipo de garota que possa olhar para ele, e quando ele olhar de volta, percebe que pode ser tudo e muito mais do que ela um dia sequer pensou ser.

- E você acusa a mim de estar negando?

- Negando?

- Isso não poderia ser mais óbvio. Você e Frank. Vocês são perfeitos!

Alice corou, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Somos apenas amigos.

- Por enquanto - Lily adicionou.

Alice não respondeu. O olhar da garota já dizia tudo.

**xxx**

Na manhã seguinte, Frank pareceu abatido e cansado. Lily perguntou o que havia de errado.

- Eu levantei cedo para tentar pensar em um jeito de contar a Alice. Ela gostou quando aquele cara enviou poemas a ela, então eu pensei que poderia lhe dar um. Mas eu não conheço poema algum, e pensei que eu mesmo poderia escrever um. Acontece que não sou bom nisso.

- Ela vai apreciar o esforço - Lily o animou.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Quando você vai dizer a ela?

- Hoje, durante um período livre. Lily, você poderia estar lá para o caso de ela dizer não? Sabe, para nos ajudar a ainda sermos amigos.

- Estarei lá. Mas, acredite, ela não dirá não.

**xxx**

Slughorn segurou Lily após a aula, ao que os outros lhe mandaram olhares questionadores. Ela disse para que eles fossem sem ela.

Depois de ter pegado o que precisava para presentear James, ela foi se encontrar com o rapaz. O quarto dele foi o primeiro lugar que Lily olhou. Bateu na porta, ouvindo um movimento. Depois de esperar um minuto, ergueu a mão para bater de novo, mas a porta se abriu, ao que Amanda apressou-se para fora com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

- Oi, Lily. Feliz Natal.

- Para você também - ela respondeu, voltando sua atenção para dentro do quarto. - O que ela estava fazendo aqui? - perguntou.

- Dando meu presente de Natal - Sirius respondeu.

Lily olhou de Sirius para o quarto, atrás dele, vendo a bagunça em que ele estava.

- Quer saber, não vou nem perguntar.

- Procurando por James?

- Sim. Ele está aqui?

- Você acha que eu estaria fazendo _isso _se ele estivesse aqui?

- Espero que não. Sabe onde ele está?

- Em algum lugar lá fora.

- Quanta ajuda - ela retorquiu secamente. Então se animou. - Espere, quero mostrar o presente dele, veja se ele vai gostar.

Ela puxou de seu bolso, mostrando-os a Sirius.

- Gostar? Ele vai amar! Eu os quero. Largue ele e se case comigo - gracejou Sirius.

- Então ele com certeza vai gostar?

- Com certeza.

**xxx**

Lily deparou-se com James no corredor a caminho do salão comunal. Ela estava praticamente desistindo de procurar por ele quando ele apareceu ao seu lado.

- James, eu estive procurando por você.

- Esteve?

- Por que está surpreso?

- Eu pensei que você estaria mais não-sociável depois da noite passada.

Lily desviou o olhar, decidindo não pensar sobre isso. Ela não quis deixá-lo irritado, mas teve que se apressar para ajudar Alice e Frank.

- Não. Na verdade, tenho o seu presente. Decidi dar antes a você - ela falou, segurando o presente dele. - São bilhetes para a temporada, do seu time favorito de Quadribol. Não consegui na primeira fila, os assentos que consegui são da quarta, mas são bons lugares. Não que eu pudesse saber, Quadribol não é minha área.

- Eles são para cada jogo da temporada? - James perguntou.

- Sim, ah, e são para duas pessoas, caso você queria levar um amigo - Lily adicionou.

Ela esperou pela resposta de James.

- Lily, isso é maravilhoso, mas deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Na verdade não, você sabe como o Slughorn gosta de mim, e ele conhece pessoas, e a gente fez um acordo. Então, você gosta? - perguntou nervosa.

- Sim, eu gosto, mas por que tanto?

- Um tipo de desculpas. Você sabe, por ter sido uma idiota ao dizer aquilo a você.

- Lily...

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele se inclinou, então desviou, pegando a mão de James.

- Nós temos que ir. Frank irá se declarar a Alice no salão comunal, eu não quero perder isso.

James a seguiu. Tão perto...

Quando eles chegaram ao salão comunal (o desapontamento de James já diminuído, pois ele queria ver a declaração, e sempre poderia beijar Lily mais tarde), Alice e Frank estavam sentados no sofá.

- Ele disse a ela? Nós perdemos?

- Shh - Lily sussurrou, cutucando-o.

- Frank, que é? Você disse que tinha alguma coisa para mim.

- Eu tenho. Olha, desde que você gostou quando seu admirador lhe enviou uma poesia, eu decidi te dar uma. Escrevi para você.

- Você me escreveu um poema? Isso é tão doce, leia para mim - Alice disse excitada.

_Vê-la_

_É poesia em movimento_

_Ouvi-la_

_É mais suave que sinos,_

_O suave badalar._

_Na morte do inverno,_

_Ela é minha primavera._

- Ah, Frank, é tão... Mas, por quê? - Alice perguntou atordoada.

- Porque... Porque estou apaixonado por você. E eu tenho tentado dizer isso a você há muito tempo - ele confessou.

Alice ficou boquiaberta.

- Você está apaixonado por mim?

- Estou. E entendo se você não...

- Você deveria ter me dito há eras - ela o cortou.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Há muito tempo - ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto se aproximavam.

Lily estava tão feliz que ela queria sair pulando. Seus dois melhores amigos haviam finalmente admitido seus sentimentos e estavam finalmente se beijando.

James colocou um braço ao redor dela.

- Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo?

Lily riu.

- Como eu posso esquecer? Você me beijou, saindo de lugar nenhum, na frente de centena de pessoas.

- Mas isso fez você aceitar a aposta.

- Não foi por isso que aceitei. Eu realmente te odiava, sabe.

- As coisas mudam.

Lily sorriu, olhando para Alice e Frank.

- Sim, elas mudam.

* * *

**N/T: **Sim, dessa vez é o capítulo!! \o/

Desculpem pela demora, mas ela foi mais forte que eu. Sei como esse atraso em atualizações é frustrante. E sei mesmo, pois também sou leitora de fics! (não tanto assídua agora, mas...). Enfim:

Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado.

E vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, uma vez que o próximo capítulo - 19 - é curto.

**Sally Owens, **irmã mui amada! Obrigada pela betagem!

Agradeço _**muitíssimo **_aos reviews! Tanto do capítulo 17 quanto do "recado ingrato" que postei aqui. E saibam que eles que me forçaram a conseguir um tempinho para traduzir - aproveitei que não tive aula na faculdade à noite!

Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora!

E este capítulo já está com as novas regras da ortografia da Língua Portuguesa. =D

Special kisses for each one of you!

Livinha


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

Lily não queria interromper seus amigos, os quais tinham permanecido com os lábios colados por bons dez minutos (fazendo Lily se perguntar se eles sequer iriam fazer uma pausa para respirar), quando ela percebeu que seria melhor interrompê-los. As pessoas estavam passando onde eles estavam, e ela sabia que demonstração pública não fazia parte do estilo deles.

- Hum... Alice, Frank... Não que eu desaprove o que vocês estão fazendo, mas vocês deveriam procurar um outro lugar.

O casal se separou. Alice tinha um sorriso em seu rosto e Frank parecia ter acordado de um sonho.

- Onde podemos ir? Nós precisamos de um lugar vazio para conversar – Alice falou.

- Conversar não é o que eu tenho em mente, mas seja o que você quiser – Frank respondeu, entrelaçando sua mão com a de Alice.

Alice rolou os olhos com o comentário, porém o sorriso em seu rosto mostrava que concordava.

- Hei, eu conheço o lugar que vocês poderiam ir, é realmente romântico. Eu mostro a vocês – James ofereceu.

- E como você sabe sobre esse lugar? – Lily perguntou bruscamente.

- Eu estava planejando levá-la até lá. Ainda estou. Por quê? Ciúmes?

Lily bufou e desviou o olhar. Ela não estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes era uma emoção inútil e ridícula para aqueles inseguros que o confessavam para então se sentirem seguros.

- Como se eu tivesse uma razão para estar.

James sorriu com a expressão do rosto dela. Parecia que ele tinha tocado num ponto sensível.

- Em todo caso, vou mostrar o lugar a vocês, venham.

Lily estava sentada e não olhava para James. Ela não estava zangada com ele, e sim irritada consigo mesma pelo seu momento ciumento. James sabia, por isso fizera aquilo.

- Vão vocês, eu vou ficar aqui e trabalhar no nosso dever de casa. E vou checar o de vocês – falou para Alice e Frank.

- Por que não checa o meu? – protestou James.

- Por que você ainda não o fez.

- Ah, sim – James disse, notando o olhar aborrecido de Lily. – Eu pensei que pudéssemos fazer juntos.

- Claro – Lily retorquiu descrente, embora não houvesse soado irritada e sim divertida, o que James tomou como um bom sinal.

- Você tem certeza sobre checar nossos deveres, Lily? – Frank perguntou.

- Claro.

- Nós te amamos, Lily – Alice falou agradecida, indo em direção à porta.

- Te amo, tchau – James também falou.

- Eu também, tchau – Lily falou, não levantando o olhar do livro que estava aberto.

James parou de andar.

- O que você disse?

- Huh? Nada – respondeu Lily sem pensar. O que ela havia dito? Ela apenas dissera tchau e... Ela ofegou quando percebeu o que dissera.

- Você disse "eu também" quando eu disse... – James começou, deixando sua voz falhar.

- Eu não estava falando com você! – Lily falou rapidamente e um pouco mais rude que o necessário. – Eu estava dizendo para Alice e Frank.

James não pareceu convencido.

- Você realmente acha que a primeira vez que eu disser isso a você será "eu também"? Isso é tão simplório, tão não-romântico e... – ela falou irritada, então parou de falar, olhando para outro lugar.

James riu dela. Ela tinha obstinação, e ele tinha certeza que isso não importava. Ela havia dito a ele da mesma maneira que dissera não gostar dele. Entretanto, certamente ele gostaria de ouvir as palavras.

- A hora que você estiver pronta, Lily.

Ela virou a página do livro agressivamente. Estava mais irritada com a situação do que com ele, mas conhecendo seu temperamento James não tinha certeza se deveria ficar, então se foi. Afinal, Alice e Frank estavam esperando por ele.

Lily fechou o livro num baque tão logo James saiu do salão comunal. Ela não tinha exatamente mentido quando dissera que o que havia dito fora direcionado a Alice e Frank, isso era verdade. Mas a resposta foi direcionada aos três, um tipo de resposta generalizada.

Porém ainda a chocava ouvir a si mesma dizendo isso. Dizer para James. Ela havia admitido para si mesma que gostava dele, mesmo que ela real e verdadeiramente gostasse dele, mas amar já estava numa categoria completamente diferente. Amar era grande. Ela não havia experimentado o amor, antes. Ela não sabia como lidar com isso. Não sabia se poderia lidar.

De repente, ela se sentia tão perdida quanto começou a perceber que gostava de James. O mundo todo estava fora de controle e nada estava certo, nada nunca esteve certo. Ou, talvez estivesse certo demais mas no tempo errado. Ela poderia superar por saber que acabara ficando com ele por causa de uma aposta estúpida? Uma que ele nem sequer ganhara ainda.

Isso tudo parecia soar tão infantil, como se nada fosse importante. Contudo, qual era a alternativa, perdê-lo para sempre? Ela o queria, porém não por causa de uma aposta. Lily não sabia o que fazer. Não existia nada e nem ninguém para lhe dar respostas.

Ela o amava? Era apenas uma paixão passageira? Ela poderia perder a aposta para ser o prêmio dele? Ela nunca parou para pensar no que poderia acontecer caso desenvolvesse sentimentos por ele, que tipo de bagunça poderia criar. Ela tinha acreditado cegamente que venceria a aposta, ela o tinha odiado tão teimosamente. E para quê? Odiá-lo por ser uma pessoa que ele não era desde o sexto ano. Era claro o quão estúpida ela havia sido.

Mas o que fazer? Ela o amava, não o amava. Ela o amava, não o amava. Ela realmente amaria saber.

Depois de quase morrer de tanto pensar sobre isso, Lily percebeu que seria melhor ela ficar longe de James aquela noite para poder colocar as idéias no lugar. Ela disse a ele, antes da patrulha dos corredores, que precisava de espaço. Ele a olhou preocupado, ao que ela explicou que era apenas por uma noite, para que clareasse a mente. James concordou, dizendo a ela que patrulharia os corredores enquanto ela "clareava a mente".

No dia seguinte, ela havia chegado à decisão de ficar indecisa. Se ela o amava, ela o amava, se não, então não o amava. E isso era realmente simples. Ou ao menos um simples truque que ela acreditava.

James sabia que ela estava tendo um tipo de guerra mental (o que freqüentemente acontecia quando o assunto era ele) e pensou que o melhor seria não pressioná-la. Porém, ele não iria exatamente deixá-la fugir. Ele esperou todo o tempo possível ao lado dela, fazendo-a rir, conversando sobre coisas desinteressantes a ela, a qual fingia ouvir por ele.

Mas tudo isso apenas mostrou algo a James. Se Lily Evans estava disposta a ouvir a última jogada do último jogo do campeonato de quadribol, lance por lance, então ela definitivamente o amava. Ou pelo menos se importava muito com ele.

Ele não tentou beijá-la porque ele percebeu que ela se sentia encurralada. James havia esperado que ela o beijasse, que mandassem a aposta para o inferno, a qual parecia separá-los como uma cortina invisível.

No entanto, a três dias de terminar a aposta, a paciência de James estava perdendo forças. E ele tinha uma enorme paciência com Lily, mas essa era uma situação desesperada.

Lily estava estudando, o que ela fazia rigorosamente pelos professores estarem tentando enfiar todo pedaço de conhecimento possível em suas cabeças antes que eles não agüentassem mais. James havia optado por não estudar, permitindo-se livrar sua mente de qualquer conhecimento desnecessário e absorver apenas o que lhe era necessário para passar de ano. Ao menos essa era a desculpa que ele usara com Remus, a mesma que depois ele dera a Lily. Remus havia dito para ele estudar.

- Olá, Lily.

Ela não respondeu, ao menos não o que alguma linguagem humana decifrasse. Foi mais um som gutural, o qual, James tinha que admitir, foi nada atraente, mesmo vindo de seu amor.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou esperando ter uma resposta. Algo além do barulho que lembrava o que um elfo doméstico insano poderia fazer.

Lily indicou seus livros com os olhos. James fingiu não perceber.

- Você está estudando?

Lily agarrou a extremidade de seu livro, frustrada.

- Não, James, estou lendo meu livro por prazer.

- Você faria isso.

Ela o encarou. James jogou-se ao lado dela, colocando seu braço nos ombros de Lily. Ela chacoalhou os ombros para livrar-se dele.

- Agora não. Estou ocupada. – Ela nem sequer o olhou enquanto dizia isso. O nariz quase se encostando ao livro.

James considerou livrar-se do livro, mas achou que isso deixaria Lily mais distante.

- Por que o estudo excessivo?

Lily ergueu os olhos, seu rosto expressando desespero.

- Eu fiz sete pontos, em dez, no teste de Feitiços, ontem.

James quis rir. Se fosse assim, então ele estava perdido. Ele não tinha como consertar, nem como evitar.

- Isso não é tão mal. É setenta porcento certo, que significa apenas trinta porcento errado. E foi melhor do que eu, que tirei cinco, de dez. Não foi melhor que a do Sirius, você realmente sabia que ficaria atrás dele. Considerando tudo o que ele fez com o nome dele, aquelas frases coloridas, embora eu não possa ver como... – James meneou a cabeça, então voltou ao ponto da conversa. – E nem mesmo Sirius foi perfeito, ele tirou nove. Peter tirou três, o que é uma completa oposição com você.

Isso não tranqüilizou Lily, a qual deixou a cabeça cair em direção ao livro, gemendo. James levantou-a.

Lily o olhou de lado.

- Meu cérebro dói.

- Muita obrigação, pouca diversão – James disse.

- Você não deveria estar estudando?

- Devia, mas, em vez disso, eu vim até você, ajudá-la, porque você parecia inteiramente necessitada de salvamento.

Lily bufou.

- Uma história apropriada.

- Eu posso estudar com você – ele sugeriu, mais precisamente porque ela parecia pronta para cair no sono.

- Tudo bem. Mas lembre-se que eu disse a você que era uma perfeccionista.

Ambos se ajeitaram, concentrando-se no que estavam estudando. James passou a apenas estudar Lily. Ela parecia cansada.

- Lily, você deveria subir. Tirar um cochilo.

- Em alguns minutos – ela disse automaticamente.

Ele ficou mais perto, querendo pegar o livro dela. Ela desviou as mãos dele com um tapa. James conseguiu segurar a mão de Lily, considerando usar essa situação para puxá-la mais perto. Ele mudou de idéia quando foi ignorado; Lily voltando sua atenção para o livro.

James observou a mão dela na dele, esperando que ela lhe desse atenção.

- Você rói unhas?

- U-hum – ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

James decidiu tentar um modo melhor de conseguir a atenção de Lily. Pegou a mão dela que ele segurava e começou a beijar-lhe os dedos. Ele a viu enrijecer.

- Pare com isso, está me distraindo.

- Esta é a intenção.

Lily virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Estou tentando me concentrar – falou.

- Eu também. Em você.

Lily rolou os olhos, mas deixou que ele puxasse sua mão a fim de que ficassem mais perto. James estendeu sua outra mão e colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Lily atrás da orelha dela, trançando depois seu dedo pela mandíbula dela até alcançar-lhe os lábios.

A garota deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

- Você ainda está me distraindo.

- Eu estou tentando.

Lily fechou seus olhos, deixando que os lábios de James aproximassem-se dos seus.

- Você realmente tem que ir. Você tem algo que faz meu cérebro parar de trabalhar – ela falou.

James não respondeu. Apenas ergueu a mão, deslizando seu polegar pelo lábio de Lily. Ele queria tanto beijá-la, mas queria que a iniciativa partisse dela.

Lily fechou seus olhos, inconscientemente inclinando-se na direção de James. Seus lábios estavam quase se encontrando, mas antes a porta do salão comunal abriu-se ruidosamente e James ouviu alguém chamar pelo seu nome, sentindo Lily afastar-se rapidamente.

James olhou para cima, querendo matar a pessoa que o havia chamado.

- O quê?!

- Oh, eu não queria...

- Não, você não queria caso você esperasse por pelo menos mais _um _minuto – James falou entre os dentes.

Peter pareceu assustado. Ele não era bom em retrucar palavras raivosas. Não que ele recebesse muitas, James não era do tipo que brigava com os amigos.

- Sirius e Remus pediram para eu vir aqui. Nós temos que ir para aquele lugar, fazer aquilo.

Normalmente isso teria chamado a atenção de Lily. No entanto, ela se recusava em olhar ou ouvir qualquer coisa.

- Vejo você à noite, Lily.

* * *

**N/T:** Penúltimo capítulo!! Não teve beijo J/L, mas para os que gostam de Frank/Alice, deu pra matar a vontade, não? Se bem que essa última cena James/Lily foi... *-*

Este capítulo não foi revisado pela minha beta **Sally Owens**, mas por um motivo mais que nobre: o filho dela nasceu! Sim, Arcanjo Miguel já está entre nós! =D E ela ainda está de licença maternidade, então...

Espero que não tenha nenhum erro! Eu juro que revisei duas vezes!

Agradeço muito os comentários de **Danda Jabur, **Debora Souza, **Mery Tonks, **Srta. Potter, **Bia, **Princess, **Bárbara Potter, **Layla Black, **Lily A. Cullen, **Pedro Henrique Freitas (eu sinto tanto ódio da Bellatrix pelo que ela fez aos Longbottom...), **Veronia DM, **ana!, **lily potter, **malu moony, **Leca B., **Biaa, **carol mamoru.**

Até o próximo! =D

Kisses for all,

Livinha.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

- Sabe, hoje e amanhã são os últimos dias do prazo. James ficará preocupado – Alice disse, folheando uma revista. Ela estava esperando que Lily começasse a patrulha pelos corredores, então ela fugiria para ver Frank, enquanto a amiga fingia não saber.

- Deixe-o se preocupar. Isso não é uma boa ideia?

Alice olhou por cima da revista.

- Não é uma boa ideia? Lily, o garoto está apaixonado por você, você está apaixonada por ele. Como ele perder a aposta e nunca mais voltar a falar com você é uma boa ideia?

- Eu nunca disse que estava apaixonada por ele – Lily justificou-se, fazendo uma careta para as palavras de Alice. Não era como se eles tivessem um acordo inquebrável ou qualquer coisa, ela ainda poderia falar com ele. E ele não iria ignorá-la. Ela esperava que não.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. É obvio – declarou Alice, voltando a sua revista.

- Não é tão óbvio como você e Frank - Lily disse, esperando desviar a atenção de Alice. Funcionou.

- Você não tem que ir fazer as rondas?

Lily sorriu.

- Espere alguns minutos antes de escapar. Não quero que pareça que estou deixando vocês fazerem isso.

- Eu? Escapar? Lily, magoa você pensar dessa maneira.

Lily rolou os olhos, saindo do salão comunal. Ela foi capaz de evitar o tema "James", mas não seria capaz de ignorá-lo em carne e osso. Não importava. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Ganhando ou perdendo, ela continuaria vivendo. Era não saber o fim daquela situação que a estava matando.

**xxx**

- Lily, saiba que eu vi Alice indo em direção ao campo de Quadribol - James disse tão logo Lily se encontrou com ele para a ronda.

- Então esse é o lugar onde ela está indo. Finja que não a viu - Lily ordenou.

- Eu pensei que você duas eram parceiras no crime.

- Ela e Frank são parceiros esta noite, e nós nunca fomos parceiros no crime, nós não quebramos muitas regras...

James riu pela expressão preocupada no rosto de Lily. Ela pareceu genuinamente preocupada por quebrar as regras. Então deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho esta nova teoria sobre as regras – afirmou Lily.

- Isso deve ser interessante.

- Não se deve colocar muita fé nelas. Se alguém depende muito de regras para se orientar, quando chegar o momento em que elas não existem, não saberá o que fazer. Viver pelas regras apenas por elas existirem deixa você sem saber o que fazer quando não há nada nem ninguém para te dizer quais elas são. Todos deveriam fazer o que sabem que é certo. Às vezes, isso significa quebrar um pouco as regras.

James tinha a sensação de que as regras da escola não eram as únicas a que ela se referia. Estava mais próxima sobre as da aposta.

- E esta teoria se aplica a todas as regras?

- Na maioria - ela respondeu, olhando para ele. Parando de andar, Lily olhou fixamente para fora, através de uma janela. - Há uma guerra vindo. Tanto quanto eu não quero enfrentá-la. E que boas regras haverá lá fora?

James se perguntou se ele estava errado sobre ela referir-se à aposta anteriormente. Talvez esse fora o real significado. Mas ele achava que não. Foi mais uma exposição de seus medos.

- Nós já sabemos que haverá uma guerra. É apenas uma questão de quando será reconhecida - James respondeu. Pareceu rude, mas ele não ia negar. Isso não ajudaria ninguém. Negação nunca ajudou. Era algo que Lily precisava aprender.

Lily virou a cabeça para encará-lo, os olhos fixos.

- Sabe, se houver uma guerra, vou lutar.

James manteve o olhar. Suspeitava que ela diria isso.

- Eu sei. Lutarei também.

Lily voltou seu olhar para fora da janela

- Pelo quê você tem que lutar? Você é um puro sangue, de qualquer forma você venceu.

- Luto por você.

Lily virou-se para ele abruptamente. Por ela? Amá-la era uma coisa, lutar em uma guerra era outra. Ele poderia morrer.

- Eu nunca poderia pedir para você fazer isso.

- Eu sei. É isso que faz valer a pena. Não apenas por você, por pessoas como você. Por cada nascido trouxa lá fora, por cada traidor do sangue, por cada pessoa diferente. Por você, e eu, Sirius e Remus. Você acha que eu estaria seguro, sendo um traidor? Ou Sirius? E Remus, quando seu segredo for descoberto?

- Não, eu suponho que não. Mas... Vamos falar de outra coisa, algo mais alegre.

James observava sua posição, olhando pela janela afora, os olhos realmente não vendo. Era como se ela estivesse perdida em pensamentos. Pensando em coisas que ele não seria capaz de descobrir.

- Sobre o que Peter estava falando mais cedo? - ela perguntou subitamente.

- Ah, isso. Apenas uma piada, sobre alguém que merecia.

- Alguém que merecia?

- Um slytherin idiota que tentou começar uma luta com o Peter - James explicou.

- Nada de mal, eu espero.

- Só um pouco de poção do amor, fazendo-o dizer que amava Filch. Já deve estar passando o efeito, eu acho.

Lily considerou que o garoto seria ridicularizado, mas também pensou que não. Realmente não magoaria ninguém, e era do tipo engraçado.

- Lily, você sabe que tem apenas dois dias para terminar este semestre.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu, cuidando para não olhar para ele.

- Então isso significa que a aposta está praticamente terminada – acrescentou James.

- Eu sei.

- Pensou em algo?

Lily deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Talvez um pouco.

- E nesse pouco que você pensou, o que você decidiu?

- Que toda esta ideia de aposta não foi uma coisa muito inteligente - ela respondeu, ainda tentando evitar olhar para ele.

James suspirou. Ele tinha pensado que isso poderia acontecer.

- Lily, se você pensa que pode ganhar esta aposta e manter as coisas do mesmo jeito, está enganada. É ganhar ou perder. Não vou forçá-la a fazer nada, cabe apenas a você. Mas se eu perder, cumprirei o acordo. Não falarei com você. Eu não poderia, depois de ter chegado perto, perder você. Portanto, ou nós estamos juntos, ou não. Não quero nada pendente entre nós depois disso. Você tem que decidir.

Lily ficou boquiaberta. Ela não podia acreditar. James, que tinha sido tão paciente, tão ansioso, tão apaixonado, estava dizendo a ela que era tudo ou nada. Nem em um milhão de anos ela esperaria por isso. Ela tinha pensado que ele estaria à espera independentemente do que ela decidisse. Ela estava errada.

Tinha sido cruel pensar que ela poderia fazê-lo esperar, que ela poderia levar todo o tempo do mundo, independentemente do sofrimento dele. E para quê? Para ter mais algumas semanas para pensar sobre isso?

Ainda assim, que direito ele tinha para lhe dar um ultimato?

- Não posso acreditar que você disse isso. Depois de todo esse tempo, eu não acho que você poderia manter a aposta. Você está me perseguindo há anos. Eu não acho que você possa parar de falar comigo - ela disse olhando-o com raiva. Ela tinha que estar certa. Era injusto de outra forma. Além disso, tudo é justo no amor e na guerra, embora ela não soubesse como eles estavam, já que tudo parecia mudar diariamente.

- E você diz que eu sou arrogante?

De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter dito, Lily não estava esperando que fosse isso. Afinal, ele foi o único que insistira com ela. E de repente, ele decidiu dizer isso? Eles tinham suas discussões, algumas chamando muito a atenção nos anos anteriores, mas não dessa vez. Ele não deveria estar fazendo-a confiar nele como sempre fizera?

Uma coisa era certa: que Lily não estava gostando dessa cadeia de acontecimentos. E ela não estava apta a tolerar isso.

- Se isso é realmente o que você pensa sobre mim, então estou indo embora – ela falou, girando e saindo dali.

Ela esperou que James a seguisse para agarrá-la, ou ao menos que a chamasse. Ele não o fez. Depois de aproximadamente dez passos, Lily girou para encará-lo.

- Você não vai tentar me parar?

Ele inclinou-se para trás, contra a parede, casualmente.

- Não.

Lily estava atordoada. Em que tipo de mundo ele a deixaria ir?

- Bem, se é assim que você quer - ela disse, voltando a andar.

Lily disse a si mesma que não se importava. Era melhor assim. Estava indo para longe dele, o que significava que não falaria mais com James, e ele poderia culpar a si mesmo. E, melhor ainda, ela poderia culpá-lo. Então, por que as lágrimas estavam enchendo seus olhos?

Seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos, até que começou a correr a toda velocidade que podia, perdendo as forças ao se apoiar em uma parede. Não podia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, apenas as batidas de seu coração ou a respiração ofegante. Tudo o que ela conseguia ver era sua sombra, os flocos de neve caindo suavemente do outro lado da janela que ela estava olhando.

Lily ofegou, deixando sair um grito animado. Não havia nevado o ano inteiro e aquela era a primeira neve, e parecia que ela estaria muito boa.

James a ouviu gritando e aproximou-se dela o mais rápido possível. Ele queria ir atrás de Lily, mas sabia que não poderia. Tinha que mostrar que ele falara sério. Ele a amava, mas havia uma diferença entre estar apaixonado e ser um capacho.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? Ouvi você gritar.

Lily o encarou com um grande sorriso no rosto, sua raiva momentaneamente esquecida.

- James, olhe, está nevando!

- Está – ele falou, olhando pela janela. – Deveríamos ir lá para fora.

- Vamos - Lily disse, praticamente saltando em direção à saída.

James a seguiu, tendo certeza de não falar muito para não fazê-la se lembrar de que estava chateada com ele.

Até ao momento em que chegou lá fora, a neve caía grossa, tornando quase impossível de enxergar. Se continuasse assim a noite toda, haveria muita neve para jogar no dia seguinte.

- Lily, eu acho que deveríamos entrar, está nevando muito.

Lily o ignorou, girando o corpo. Ela gostava de neve. Adorava a neve. Tinha distraído-a de todos os pensamentos. Lembrava-a de quando era criança, ela e sua irmã corriam para fora, colocaram a língua para fora, sentindo a neve, fazendo anjos, dançando. Lembrou-se de seus tempos felizes.

James a assistiu girar, aguardando o momento em que ela cairia. A neve acentuava o contraste com seu cabelo vermelho; os flocos caindo, faziam-na parecer um anjo. Se a neve não fosse tão espessa, deixando difícil ver, ele ficaria todo o tempo observando-a, mais uma vez, como ela era linda. Mas, na situação atual, tudo o que foi possível observar era que seu giro na neve foi o ato mais despreocupado que ele já vira dela.

- Lily, é você?

Lily parou de girar, desequilibrando-se. James, apressadamente, correu até ela e a segurou, apanhando-a antes que pudesse bater no chão. Lily virou a cabeça dela na direção da voz.

- Alice, é você?

- Somos nós – outra voz respondeu.

- Frank? Venham aqui, estou com o James - chamou Lily.

Dizer o nome dele a fez perceber o quão perto eles estavam, a proximidade fazendo-a sentir novamente tudo o que ela sentira pelo que ele tinha dito. Ela olhou para ele solenemente, sentindo como se o seu coração fosse quebrar. Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela novamente, mas não podia deixar que ele a visse chorar, ela não podia.

James nunca quis tanto apagar o que dissera. Lily estava à beira das lágrimas e era tudo culpa dele. Ele estava com a razão, sabia disso, mas vê-la magoada dava-lhe um aperto no coração.

- Lily... - ele começou inseguro sobre o que dizer, só sabendo que tinha de dizer algo, algo para quebrar o silêncio antes que o silêncio os quebrasse.

- Não – ela disse abruptamente. O que havia para dizer? As coisas eram como tinham que ser. Ele tinha colocado dessa forma.

Uma única lágrima caiu por sua bochecha enquanto ela dizia isso, apesar do seu esforço. James a secou, querendo beijá-la como nunca quis antes. Beijá-la até que ela estivesse sorrindo novamente, beijá-la independentemente do que dissera, porque ele nunca poderia ter a oportunidade de fazê-lo novamente, e se ele fizesse, ganharia a aposta, o que significaria tê-la para si, mesmo não sendo justo e ele dizendo que ela poderia decidir, pois James faria qualquer coisa apenas para ficar com Lily. Qualquer coisa.

Ele estava pronto para beijá-la, puxando-a mais perto, quando uma voz chamou o nome de Lily, ao que ela afastou.

Alice derrapou perto deles, deslizamento e caindo. James segurou-a em torno do que pensou ser a cintura dela e a ergueu novamente.

- Obrigada, corri na frente de Frank. Está difícil de ver por aqui, sabe.

- Aí estão vocês - Frank disse, quase caindo.

Lily olhou para Alice e Frank, então olhou para James.

- Podemos ir? – ela perguntou, olhando para Alice e Frank de forma implorativa.

- Hum, está bem – Alice respondeu.

Frank olhou para ela e James de uma forma que o deixou nervoso, Frank estava protegendo Lily.

Lily pegou nos braços de Alice e Frank e saiu; ela entre os dois. James não a viu ir embora, tomou seu próprio caminho. Lily indo embora era algo que ele tinha visto o suficiente em sua vida.

**xxx**

Eles haviam caminhado direto para o quarto de Frank; os colegas de quarto dele pararam de falar assim que os três entraram. Frank olhou para Lily e voltou para seus colegas:

- Saiam.

Os meninos não argumentaram, indo direto para o salão comunal.

- O que há de errado? – perguntou Alice enquanto Frank guiava Lily até a cama a fim da amiga sentar-se de frente para os dois.

- James – ela falou, deitada, o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

- O que ele fez? - Frank perguntou.

- Ele, nós, eu... ele. - Lily parou de falar, visto que ela não estava fazendo sentido.

- O que ele fez? - Alice repetiu.

- Foi o que ele disse - Lily respondeu, deixando as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto.

- Lily – Alice alarmou-se, Frank sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – Diga- nos o que aconteceu – pediu, preocupada.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Nunca mais quero mencioná-lo novamente – Lily falou chorosa, pulando da cama e para o dormitório das garotas.

Alice olhou para Frank, dizendo que ela iria lidar com isso e depois correu até Lily. Quando ela chegou ao quarto, Lily estava em sua cama, soluçando em seu travesseiro. Alice sabia que era melhor deixar a amiga chorar em seu ombro do que ficar perguntando o que acontecera.

**xxx**

James não esperava ver Lily, sua esperança tinha se resignado, e foi vagando sem rumo pelos corredores. Ficou claro para ele que Lily estava indo embora para deixá-lo perder a aposta, e ao fazê-lo, ele iria perdê-la para sempre.

Essa situação não era algo que ele gostaria de dividir com seus amigos. Eles ajudariam e entenderiam, mas ele preferia aguentar sozinho.

Isso foi antes de ele ver Frank.

Frank tinha visto Alice naquela manhã, a qual dissera que Lily tinha chorado até a dormir. E James fora o motivo.

- O que você disse a ela? – Frank exigiu.

James, que não tinham sequer notado Frank, respondeu:

- O quê?

- Lily. O que disse a ela? Ela chorou a noite toda por algo que você fez. Então me diga o que foi.

Frank parecia pronto para brigar. Algo que incomodou James, porque ele tinha certeza de que brigar com o melhor amigo de Lily não seria algo que teria um retorno agradável.

- Eu não fiz nada. Tudo que fiz foi dizer a ela que estou aderindo a aposta. Significa que, caso ela ganhe, não falarei com ela nunca mais.

Frank deu um passo para trás.

- Isso é tudo?

- Com certeza. E eu posso ter sugerido que ela era presunçosa. Mas não acho que isso a faria chorar. Ela está bem? – James perguntou.

- Eu não sei se ela está bem. Provavelmente mais brava com ela mesma do que com você, se pensar bem - Frank respondeu.

James e ele começaram a caminhar lado a lado.

- Alice vai me matar?

- Acho que não. Por quê? - Frank perguntou, preocupado.

- Ela me ameaçou uma vez que, caso eu machucasse Lily, ela me mataria.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer para te poupar.

Eles voltaram a caminhar normalmente, James querendo pedir mais informações sobre Lily, mas não sentindo que pudesse. Ele estava sem esperança. E totalmente sem sorte. Isso era tão Lily.

- Você sabe que a sua aposta termina amanhã? - falou Frank.

- Eu sei.

- Então por que você está aqui? - Frank perguntou, óbvio.

- Porque esta é a maneira que Lily quer.

- Ela chorou durante toda a noite por pensar que nunca mais falaria com você. Acha que esse é o comportamento de alguém que quer isso? – disse Frank.

James olhou para a ele. Ele era o melhor amigo da Lily. Ele iria saber.

- Então, eu tenho uma chance? - perguntou.

- Você pode ter uma chance. Fale com ela.

- Eu nunca quis fazê-la chorar – James disse, não sabendo por que sentira essa necessidade.

- Eu sei. Se você quisesse, acha que estaria parado aqui? Posso não ganhar, mas eu conseguiria te acertar algumas vezes.

- Vale a pena saber que alguém a ama como eu.

- Apenas agradeça por Alice não o encontrar primeiro.

**xxx**

James havia retornado ao seu quarto a fim de obter o seu mapa e encontrar Lily com ele. Isso acabou sendo mais difícil do que ele esperava, considerando que não estava lá.

- Onde ele está? - falou pela terceira vez.

- Eu já te disse, Sirius e Peter os pegaram - Remus respondeu, irritado.

- Por quê?

- Não perguntei. Quanto menos eu sei, menos posso ser incriminado.

James olhou seu amigo com frustração.

- Preciso desse mapa. Eu a procurei por toda parte e não consegui encontrá-la.

- Então você não procurou por toda parte.

James estava pronto para atirar algo em Remus quando a porta abriu e Sirius e Peter entraram.

- Onde vocês estavam? – James perguntou irritado, arrancando o mapa da mão de Sirius.

- Fomos dar uma volta por aí - Peter respondeu, olhando James estranhamente.

- Estávamos indo te convidar, mas você tinha desaparecido. Moony não iria sem você - Sirius acrescentou.

- Eu preciso encontrar Lily - James disse, seu olhos varrendo o mapa.

- Claro, sua aposta termina amanhã – falou Sirius.

- Eu sei – James retorquiu tensamente.

- Você deve se apressar. Não sei como você demorou todo esse tempo. Dez não é uma conta realmente alta – Sirius falou.

James lançou um olhar feio para Sirius.

- Considerando que ela é Lily Evans, talvez ela seja alta.

- Maior do que você pode contar - James murmurou sob sua respiração.

- O quê?

- Nada. Aqui, pegue o mapa de volta - James disse, enfiando o mapa nas mãos de Sirius e saindo apressado em direção à porta.

- Onde ela está? - Peter perguntou.

- No quarto – James respondeu.

- Mesmo odiando ser o estraga prazer, você não pode entrar no dormitórios das garotas - Remus disse.

- Oh, certo - James disse, virando seu olhar para Sirius.

- Você quer que eu volte para lá? Sabe, da última vez que fiz isso por você, você me fez pedir desculpas para ela, então-

- Então você é meu melhor amigo e deseja que eu conquiste a garota que eu amo - James o cortou.

- Certo. E se eu não conseguir "convencê-la"?

- Jogue-a em seu ombro e a traga até aqui, tenho só dois dias – James falou em pânico.

- Certo. Tchau - Sirius disse, caminhando para fora da porta.

Remus olhou para cima.

- Você realmente acha que é inteligente-

James sabia o que ele queria dizer, então correu para a porta.

- Sirius, não a jogue literalmente sobre seu ombro!

- Acha que eu sou louco? – retorquiu o outro.

James fechou a porta, sem responder. Ele realmente tinha que ver Lily.

**xxx**

Lily estava deitada em sua cama, comendo sapos de chocolate, quando ouviu passos.

- Roubei seus sapos, Alice.

- Não é Alice.

Lily estava tão surpreendido ao ouvir uma voz masculina que ela pulou, caindo da cama.

- Ai.

Ela se levantou, mas deixou-se cair de volta para pegar o saco de sapos de chocolate abruptamente das mãos de Sirius.

- São meus, deixe-os em paz.

- Achei que fossem de Alice.

- Eles estavam debaixo da minha cama, que os torna meu por meio de regras de proximidade – Lily disse, sentindo-se esperta e segurando o saco para ele.

Ele puxou-o de volta.

- Acho que eles precisam mais de mim.

- Vá embora.

- Isso não é muito educado – Sirius disse, sentado ao pé da sua cama.

- James o enviou. A rudeza é dirigida a ele – Lily explicou.

- Ele quer vê-la.

- Nós não podemos obter sempre o que queremos.

- Lily, você pode argumentar comigo durante todo o dia, ou você pode se levantar, escovar o cabelo e argumentar com James.

- Escovar o meu cabelo? – ela perguntou, irritada. Ela estava no seu próprio quarto, se ela queria deixar o cabelo bagunçado como um grande rolo, ela podia.

- Eles estão com um aspecto semelhante à lula gigante. Dá impressão de que se eu os tocar, eles vão se mover - Sirius disse, olhando-a como se fosse testar sua teoria.

- Toque meu cabelo e eu te mato – Lily falou rispidamente. Mas passou as mãos pelos cabelos, arrumando-os.

- Você tem que vir comigo.

- Se está planejando arrastar-me desta vez, eu quero que você saiba que tenho a minha varinha e pretendo usá-la.

- Te arrastar? Eu poderia, mas depois de todos aqueles sapos de chocolate pode ser difícil.

- Ei! – Lily falou, sentando-se.

- Eu consegui fazê-la se sentar, agora o que falta é convencê-la a se levantar e andar.

Lily se deitou novamente.

- Não vou. Meu cabelo está ruim, eu estou vestindo roupas de ontem, estou horrível, eu me sinto horrível, e é inútil.

- Eu não diria horrível. Ruim, mas não horrível. E ele não vai se importar – Sirius falou, de pé, segurando a mão de Lily a fim de erguê-la.

Lily bateu na mão dele. Fechou os olhos, esperando que, quando os abrisse, Sirius teria ido embora. Ela sentiu a cama afundar ao seu lado e abriu os olhos, vendo que ele tinha sentado com as pernas esticadas.

- Não acho que James apreciaria o seu não.

- Não acho que James apreciaria o melhor amigo dele na cama comigo – ela retorquiu, considerando empurrá-lo, mas lembrando que ele era mais forte.

- Não na cama, ao lado de você em uma cama. Completamente diferente.

- Eu realmente não gosto disso.

- Tanto quanto James ou eu. Você pode ir falar com ele, ou pode ficar aqui comigo.

Lily soltou um lamento.

- Tudo bem, eu vou vê-lo. Mas tenho que me ajeitar primeiro.

- Sabia que você viria.

- Será que ele quer que eu segure sua mão ou algo assim? – Lily perguntou.

- Eu não acredito que você não vá aparecer.

- Eu tenho que me arrumar. Isso significa que você tem que sair. A menos que você queira me ver em roupas íntimas – ela disse mordaz.

- Como isso soa tão tentador, eu acho que vou embora. Ele vai encontrá-lo no salão comunal.

Lily bateu a porta atrás dele, receando ver James.

**xxx**

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Lily entrou no salão comunal, James levantou-se da poltrona tão logo ela entrou.

- Oi, Lily. Sirius disse que você viria falar comigo. Eu tinha medo que você não viesse.

- Ele me convenceu.

- Como? – James perguntou curiosamente.

- Ele ficou na cama comigo.

- O quê?

- Ao meu lado na cama. Completamente diferente, aparentemente.

- Eu sinto inveja, eu nunca estive em qualquer lugar perto de sua cama – James brincou.

- E você provavelmente nunca estará – Lily respondeu, aborrecida.

- Certo, acho que não é hora de fazer piadas.

- Tivemos nossos momentos.

Os dois não disseram outra coisa, Lily seguindo James em silêncio. Eles atingiram uma área calma perto do lago, o local era o que Lily escolhera de romântico para Alice e Frank. Não era a melhor vista no momento, já que na primavera, com as flores que crescem sobre as árvores e arbustos que o rodeiam, seria mais romântico.

- Espere um pouco, vou buscar alguma coisa para nos sentar - James disse, olhando para a neve. Ele fez um feitiço convocatório e um grosso tapete apareceu. Então gesticulou para Lily se sentar. - Não vou pedir desculpas pelo que disse. Eu quis dizer aquilo. Mas não queria magoá-la quando falei. Se eu estava triste, acho que poderia ter falado isso com um pouco mais de tato.

Lily não queria olhar para ele. Não foi um pedido de desculpas. Mas, ela tinha achado que não se importava. Ele queria ter dito aquilo. Ela teria dito a mesma coisa na sua situação. Foi por isso que ela não queria vê-lo, ela sabia que ele ia soltar suas defesas. Se ele fosse embora, ela poderia manter-se segura, se ele estava perto, então ela estava perdendo.

- O que te faz pensar que você me magoou?

- Eu vi Frank mais cedo. Ele estava pronto para me matar. Eu não acho que ele faria isso, se eu não te magoasse.

Lily suspirou. Qual era o objetivo?

- Eu não estou mais com raiva. O que você disse é compreensível.

James hesitou, parando o fluxo de palavras que ele estava prestes a dizer. Era melhor.

- Trouxe o seu presente. Caso eu não te veja novamente.

Lily pegou o pequeno pacote que ele segurava, desembrulhando-o e tirando uma caixa que continha uma corrente de ouro cujo pingente era um coração. Era bonito e parecia caro. E combinava perfeitamente com ela.

- Eu vi você olhando para ele um dia e eu pensei em buscá-lo, já que eu sabia que você ia gostar. Eu posso dar outra coisa se você não-

- Não, eu adorei – ela disse, tentando colocá-lo. – Não consigo abrir o fecho.

- Deixe comigo – James disse, inclinando-se e aproximando-se dela. Ele ficou muito perto, passando suas mãos pelo pescoço de Lily, deixando-as roçar levemente. Ela ofegou, parando de respirar.

James olhou para baixo, seu olhar nos lábios dela. Lily o olhou de volta, seguindo o seu olhar, sentindo que deveria dizer algo, mas sentindo-se incapaz. Era tão difícil pensar quando ele estava tão perto. Ela não podia evitar, olhando para os lábios dele, lembrar-se da sensação de como era ser beijada por ele, como ela se sentia quando ele a abraçava...

Inconscientemente, Lily fechou os olhos, ficando um pouco mais perto. James moveu-se para mais perto dela, seus lábios quase se encostando.

- Lily, é a sua vez. É agora ou nunca.

Lily não sabia o que dizer, por isso ficou quieta. James tomou isso como resposta, diminuindo a distância entre eles, quando Lily deu o menor e mais leve movimento para se afastar.

Não foi algo que teria parado outra pessoa, nem sequer o suficiente para alguém perceber, mas James parou, e ele se afastou, levantando-se.

- James, eu-

- Não diga nada, Lily. Se eu não tenho sido capaz de convencê-la depois deste tempo todo, eu nunca vou conseguir. Talvez eu estivesse errado. Talvez não somos destinados a ficar juntos.

Com isso, ele virou e foi embora. Lily queria chamá-lo, queria desesperadamente que ele voltasse, queria levantar e segui-lo, mas não podia. Ela estava enraizada naquele chão, a língua presa em sua boca.

Por que ela não poderia ir atrás dele? Por que ela não gritara? Ela só o assistiu ir embora, um buraco vazio, uma sensação de naufrágio dentro dela. Como sempre, tudo estava errado e, como sempre, fora culpa dela.

**xxx**

As aulas haviam terminado e Lily estava no seu quarto com Alice, fazendo as malas.

- Então, como estão as coisas com você e Frank, você tem algum grande plano para o Natal?

Alice sorriu sonhadoramente.

- Ele irá me visitar. Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia ser tão feliz, Lily. O meu melhor amigo, eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele é era o garoto especial que eu procurava. É o tipo de coisa que você sempre está perto de você, mas nunca imagina que pode acontecer com você.

- Sim, bem, você sabe o que eles dizem: você sempre pode se apaixonar pela pessoa que você menos espera.

Lily parou o que estava fazendo, a realidade a acertando como um imenso tijolo.

- A pessoa que você menos espera – ela repetiu para si mesma.

- O que foi isso? – Alice perguntou, animada.

- Alice, que horas são? O prazo acabou?

Alice olhou para seu relógio.

- A gente saiu de última aula alguns minutos mais cedo, então não, ainda restam cinco minutos, tecnicamente.

Lily atirou sua mala para o lado.

- Termine minha mala para mim, eu tenho que ir.

- Onde?

- Eu tenho que achar James – ela falou, correndo para fora do quarto.

Ela corria, trombando nas pessoas, não parando se desculpar, mas o fazendo enquanto corria. Ela quase derrubou o Prof. Slughorn no chão, correndo a toda velocidade.

Finalmente, ela alcançou o salão principal, onde James estava esperando dar a hora para ir embora.

- James! – ela chamou, ofegante, andando até alcançá-lo.

James virou a cabeça, olhando para ela, desapontamento em seus olhos.

- É o fim do semestre, Lily, você ganhou, eu nunca poderei falar com você de novo.

- Não, James – ela falou, alcançando-o a fim de segurar o pulso dele, olhando para o relógio. Dois minutos até que o prazo estivesse oficialmente terminado.

Não houve tempo para explicar, só o tempo para agir. Ela ficou na frente dele, jogando-se nos braços de James e beijando-o. Ele ficou tão surpreendido que não fez nada de início, mas a segurou, para então beijá-la de volta.

Ela envolveu o pescoço de James com seus braços, beijando-o com uma intensidade como se fosse o último beijo que uma pessoa estivesse dando. Ele puxou Lily contra si, enterrando uma mão em seus cabelos e a outra em torno de sua cintura, quase levantando-a do chão.

Depois do que poderia ter sido momentos, ou dias, eles se separaram.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, libertando-a.

- Você ganhou. A aposta, você venceu – ela disse.

- O semestre acabou, eu perdi.

- Não, eu olhei o relógio, havia dois minutos.

- Lily, esse relógio está cinco minutos atrasado

Lily baixou o rosto. Cinco minutos de atraso? Era tarde demais.

- Então você perde?

- Eu perco.

Lily olhou para baixo, no chão. Isso significava ter que dizer, e dizendo o que deveria ser dito era muito mais difícil do que perder uma aposta.

- Eu queria que você ganhasse – ela disse suavemente.

- Então, por que não me deixou ganhar ontem?

- Porque eu era estúpida e estava com medo – ela admitiu.

- Medo? – retorquiu James.

Lily sorriu para ele.

- Você não vai me fazer dizer isso, vai?

- Não há maneira alguma de eu não fazê-la dizer isso.

Lily aproximou-se dele, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Mesmo com todas as provas em contrário, e apesar de todas as minhas recusas, estou apaixonada por você.

- Você está apaixonada por mim? Não vai mudar de ideia ou qualquer coisa em você?

Lily sorriu, talvez ela merecesse ouvir isso.

- Não, eu não estou mudando minhas concepções. Eu queria que você ganhasse a aposta, eu quero ser sua namorada, e eu espero que, mesmo sendo demasiado tarde, que você pense ainda em ficar comigo, porque – ela pausou, tomou ar e olhou para cima, encarando-o nos olhos – eu te amo.

James a abraçou e a puxou para mais perto.

- Acho que posso estudar isso – ele brincou.

- E quando vai decidir?

- Eu te aviso quando isso acontecer.

Lily sorriu, envolvendo-o com seus braços.

- Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para convencê-lo?

- Nada. Eu já decidi.

- E?

- Eu te amo – ele respondeu.

- Eu também te amo – ela retorquiu, adorando a facilidade com que as palavras deixaram sua boca.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso.

- Eu acho que sim. E eu prometo que vou compensar. Mas, agora, eu realmente adoraria que você me beijasse – Lily disse, trazendo-o mais perto.

- Qualquer coisa por você – James falou, beijando-a.

Eles ignoraram a multidão de espectadores, o resto do mundo não tinha importância. Estavam muito concentrados um no outro para se importar. E isso era exatamente como Lily queria. James e ela finalmente estavam juntos, com aposta ou não, não importava. Eles estavam juntos, e essa era a única coisa que contava. Tudo estava certo.

* * *

N/B Sally: Finalmente!!!!! Credo, a Lily é a pessoa mais difícil que já conheci. Será que foi dela que o Harry herdou o jeito devagar (quase parando) quando se trata de se dar conta de que está apaixonado? Só pode! Frank e Alice são muito fofos (e muito menos lentos, hehe). Confesso que cheguei a perguntar várias vezes para o papel como o James podia ser tão constante, mas, pelo visto, valeu à pena. Sempre vale quando o amor é tão grande assim. Mana, sua tradução como sempre ficou show de bola. Te amo!!

**N/T:** Sim, finalmente o último capítulo e, com ele, o décimo beijo James/Lily! Peço imensa desculpa pela demora em postar o capítulo. Tive problemas que não me permitiam sentar à frente do computador e me concentrar. Porém, tudo está finalmente se resolvendo e apenas a faculdade será um obstáculo para eu usar meu tempo de maneira mais gostosa..rsrs...

Agradeço a todos pelos comentários, pois eles também me estimularam a postar este capítulo o mais rápido que me era possível. Honestamente, não agüentava mais ver tantos "atualiza!!" toda vez que abria meus emails..hihi.. Isso me frustrou pacas!

Portanto, um beijo especial a todos que não desistiram de mim e nem da fic _Ten Kisses_ – Dez Beijos.

E, claro, um beijo especial à Nika-Sally, querida amiga que betou os capitulos para mim! Para você, minha irmã, muita saúde e felicidades! Te amo!

Também agradeço à Kelly e a Pam ,que me ajudaram com as betagens! Beijos especial nas duas! Amo cada uma!

E a quem interessar, eu pretendo traduzir a _Ten Kisses II_, muito embora esse semestre na faculdade será ainda pior que o anterior: mais estágio, mais trabalhos e, para fechar, o tão famigerado e delicioso TCC; e ainda tenho meu curso de inglês que decidiu ser carrasco a partir desse semestre. Além, claro, de minha outra fic, O Mistério de Starta, e da edição que estou fazendo de "HP e o Encontro das Trevas". E como se isso não bastasse, meus trabalhos de betas e outras coisas que não consigo ficar sem. =D

Só que como somos brasileiros e não desistimos nunca..rsrs..vou dar um jeitinho de trabalhar melhor meu tempo e colocar nele a tradução de TK II.

Portanto, queridos, creiam que pretendo _sim_ traduzir a seqüência de Dez Beijos. Será apenas uma questão de tempo.

Beijos a todos!

_I really want see you all next fanfic! __And I hope this happens early! _

_Kisses and more kisses,_

Livinha! =D


End file.
